The Strength of Friendship
by SuperNeos2
Summary: AU. Logan has been abandoned by his friends upon entering High School. He's the outcast and target for bullying. He wants a friend more than anything. Will he get one or fall to the darkness of his heart? Watch as Logan battles against his inner demons and against a group of strange individuals who are interested in him and his special gene. Lomille, JoXOC, Kucy
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 1- A New Friend

"Another day at 'Hell' School" Logan Mitchell had muttered to himself annoyed as he woke up on a Monday morning due to his alarm clock going off. He was frustrated because he was going to the one place that made him feel like a loser, a pest and a nerd…High School.

He was a freshman in Minnesota High, a private school that was built around 5 years ago. He had been attending for 4 months now and he was dubbed 'The School Nerd'. Okay, he was a little smart, so that automatically made him a nerd?

He glanced at the picture that was resting on his nightstand as he started to change into his uniform which consisted of a white buttoned up shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. The picture was one of him and his 3 friends from Middle School Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. He smiles sadly as he recalled the good times he had with them back in the 'good ol days' as he called it. They had ditched him when they entered High School, well…James did. Kendall had followed after to get more popular so he could try and get this girl named Jo Taylor to like him.

She was a really pretty girl that had blond hair that was unusually let down to her mid back area. Logan has a small crush on her and her best friend Camille Roberts, a girl who has brunette hair that was just as long if not longer than Jo's. He felt pathetic for liking 2 girls especially one that one of his ex-best friends has a crush on, but he didn't beat himself up on it much. Kendall had asked her out once, but she rejected him as she didn't want a boyfriend at the time, so Kendall got further and further away from him and Carlos.

Carlos had stuck with him for the first two months of school, but was later persuaded by James and Kendall to leave Logan and join the populars. Carlos, being the nice guy that he is, didn't want to leave Logan alone, but the genius convinced him to go but regretted it as within a week, Carlos had started acting cold to him.

Logan knew that High School was a life changing experience but he didn't expect this much change, especially only in his freshman year. He finished changing into the uniform and sat down and glanced at the time.

6:30 AM, earlier than normal but he really didn't mind all that much at getting up early. It gave him a chance to figure out on how to survive another day at school. He spent half an hour just thinking on how to survive another day in this realm of kids, grades and bullies. That's something else; Logan was the biggest 'loser' in school. He didn't have any friends, well not anymore, was a straight A student and was liked by all the teachers, so he was dubbed 'loser' in December, a month after Carlos had left his side. Bullies usually targeted him as he wasn't exactly the buffest kid out there and he was a pacifist.

He HATED to fight, it never did anything but cause more problems for everyone, so it was no challenge for the bullies to take whatever they wanted from him. Whether it is homework, money or even sometimes his own blood. He wished and prayed everyday for a friend, someone who would stay by his side and not abandon him like his other 'friends'.

He sighed as he adjusted the shirts buttons and walked down the stairs to his kitchen. He saw that his mother wasn't up yet and that was just fine with him. His mom worked late nights so she slept in till about 10 or 11 in the morning. Logan would always leave a plate of breakfast for her before he left for school. His dad had passed on when he was about 7 years old. He was murdered by a bullet to the back of the head. Logan had been devastated when he heard, who could take his daddy away from him? It just wasn't fair for him to die when he had a family who loved him so much. He never got over it and grieved about it now and then when he was alone. After that night, he vowed on his daddy's grave that he would be the best doctor ever so no one had to lose their dad like he did.

He shook his dad's death from his head as he made his mom her breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon and some orange juice. He made a little extra for himself as he quickly ate and went out into the chilly morning of Minnesota. He didn't have a jacket as Kendall it off of him about a month back. When his mom asked where it was, he lied and said that Kendall was borrowing it as Kendall's was all worn out. His mom still thought they were all friends so she believed him. It broke Logan's heart to lie to his mom like that, but she has enough to worry about as it is. She didn't need to know about the bullies and wouldn't for a LONG time or she might never know. Logan hoped for the latter.

He sighed and started his walk to Minnesota High, preparing himself for another day of hell. He clapped his hands together

'Please, let me have a friend' he prayed as he tried to ignore the cold winds that were scratching his body.

"ACHOOO" a young male sneezed as he was brushing his teeth, toothpaste now splattered across the mirror. He groaned as he grabbed one of his spare towels and started to clean the toothpaste, and doing a horrible job as toothpaste was NOT easy to clean.

He gave up after a minute and tossed his now sticky towel into the pile where all the other dirty clothes were, deciding to clean it later as he was running late. Today was his first day of Minnesota High and he wanted to be on time, unlike his other schools. The boy set his toothbrush into the cup where other utensils were, shaving kit, comb, etc, and stretched his arms over his head to get rid of the stiffness in his back and neck.

This boy was Frankie Wilson, a 14 year old orphan who lived by himself for almost half his life as his parents were murdered when he was 8 years old. He hated thinking about it as he was actually there when it happened. He and his parents were walking home one night from a restaurant and this mugger came and tried to take his mother's purse. His dad, being the brave man that he was, grabbed the mugger and threw him off of his mom. What they weren't expecting was the guy pulling out a gun and shooting his dad in the chest. He gave his mom one last chance to give up the money, but his mom punched the guy in the jaw, forcing him to release his gun and it rolled over to Frankie.

The guy pulled out a knife and stabbed his mom in the chest and in the stomach and threw her to her husband, who was near death. Frankie was panicked at the moment but he felt this urge after seeing his mom stabbed, the urge to…kill. He lost all fear related emotions and he felt his eyes change in someway as he picked up the gun, before he fired he heard the mugger shout something about red and black as the trigger went off and the bullet met with the killer's brain.

Frankie looked in horror at what he done as the guy fell to the ground, he didn't know why he did it, he just wanted to see this guy dead. He was 8 YEARS OLD; he shouldn't want to kill anyone. His parents died before he fired the gun as their hearts were penetrated by the knife and gun respectively and there was no chance for recovery. He stayed frozen until the cops came, he was scared about going to jail but the cops managed to explain to him that it was most likely the guy would've killed him too, so he killed in self defense. That didn't make Frankie feel any better.

He was alone after that; he escaped the orphanage at around 12 and managed to get his own apartment from a family friend, who let him have it rent free as he owned the apartment. The only reason he got in Minnesota High was his amazing skills in Hockey, which he had a full scholarship for at said school.

He walked to his bedroom and pulled out the traditional uniform that the school had given him, white button shirt, black pants and he had his own black dress shoes. He never had trouble making friends as he was always happy and energetic around everyone else, he was only sad and depressed when he was alone by himself. But, he had a feeling that this school would be harder to make friends, he was able to make a lot at his old school before getting kicked out for fighting.

One student made a remark about him being a smelly orphan whose parents abandoned him because they thought he was a mistake and his mom being a whore. THAT threw Frankie off of the deep end and he felt that same urge to kill like when he was 8 and started to pound the guy into the dirt. He didn't stop, even after the guy apologized to him, he kept going. Punks like that always apologized when their 'victim' proved to be tougher than they were. Frankie beat him so bad that his face was permanently disfigured and he would've killed him if the guards didn't break it up. He got kicked out but really didn't care; he defended his dead mother's honor, which was good for him.

He changed into the clothes and decided to put on the jersey he had gotten from the school in his mail which showed him as a hockey player for the school. He grabbed his new jacket that he had bought. It was black and red with 4 pockets, which he felt would come in handy and slipped it on. He grabbed his red backpack and slipped it on around his shoulders and walked out the door, all thoughts on his past gone for now and 'Happy' Frankie came into the picture.

Logan walked through the front doors of his school shivering like s leaf in the wind as he wrapped his arms around himself. He needed to get a new jacket or else he was gonna catch an ammonia and die. He walked to his locker as he ignored the looks he was getting from the other students and sighed, one of the 'perks' of being the biggest geek in school is the 'attention' you get from everyone else.

He opened his locker and pulled out his backpack, he always kept it in his locker as he finished his homework before school was done and didn't see the purpose of taking it back with him to his house.

He grabbed his books and bumped into someone "Sorry" he mumbled quietly as he saw who he bumped into and paled.

Standing there was his ex-best friend Kendall Knight.

"Watch where your going Mitchell" he growled as he looked at the nerd that was standing in front of him. Now that he wasn't friends with him anymore, he always asked WHY he became friends with him in the first place and assumed he was high when he became friends with him.

Logan looked at Kendall's frustrated look and saw that he was wearing HIS jacket, but didn't say anything to avoid and start a fight, his pacifist side coming in full force. "I'm sorry Kendall, I'll watch where I'm going next time" he tried to apologize again as he saw Kendall ball his fist and knew what was coming.

"Sorrys not gonna cut it" he spat as he punched Logan in the jaw, some blood dripping out from his lips, giving Kendall a sick feeling of pleasure at seeing Logan in pain.

Logan held in his scream as it would just make Kendall try and hurt him some more. Why couldn't this stop? Why couldn't it go back to the way it was before High School? How he wished everyday to wake up and realize this is all a nightmare.

Kendall was gonna throw another punch until he saw Jo Taylor walking past him. Her white blouse buttoned up and her black skirt going to the top of her knees and her black heels clacking on the floor of the hall. Kendall grinned at her "Jo" he called, her head turning to him.

"What is it" she asked and saw Logan Mitchell on the floor clutching his jaw and she knew Kendall had punched him. She didn't really have anything against Logan personally, but she wanted to remain popular and if she acted nice to him then her popularity would come crashing down and she didn't want that.

"You wanna watch as I pummel this nerd into the ground" he asked with glee in his voice, making Logan cringe at seeing one of his old friends so determined to hurt him. He hated that his life was destroyed upon entering this god forsaken building. He curled up into a ball, almost like an armadillo as he knew what the answer was gonna be.

"Sure, I got 5 minutes to kill" she said with a shrug and Kendall pulled his fist again and hit it into his arm, as it was blocking his face.

"Take the beating like a man" Kendall challenged as he kept slamming his fist into Logan's body, trying to find a vulnerable spot to hit.

"No" Logan said barely above a whisper as he felt blow after blow connecting with his body. He didn't really feel pain anymore, only anger. Angry that his friends abandoned him, angry that they thought they could treat him like this and angry that they acted like they were NEVER FRIENDS AT ALL.

By now a crowd of students, including James and Carlos, had formed and were cheering Kendall on.

"Kick his ass Kendall" James called with his hands cupped over his mouth to make his voice seem louder against the crowd.

"Show that nerd who rules the school" Carlos called, although if one listened they could hear the regret and pain in his voice.

Logan again felt angry seeing James and Carlos there and acting like if there was nothing wrong with what was going on with him and Kendall. He wanted to get up and stand up for himself, but knew that it would make things worse and he was outnumbered with everyone else.

"WHAT THE HELL" an unfamiliar voice shouted out amongst the crowd. Everyone turned their head to see a freshman wearing the school's hockey jersey, one similar to the one Kendall, James and Carlos wore, so they knew he was on the team. He had brown hair that was spiked up in the front and he looked PISSED.

Jo and all the other girls in the crowd blushed upon seeing him 'He's cute' they all thought.

Kendall seemed to have an idea on who he was "Hey, you're the new kid who was accepted on a full 4 year hockey scholarship here right" he asked, only getting a nod from the other kid. "The principal said that there would be a new player" he said, the kid only glaring at him.

"What the hell is going on" he asked him, turning his look to the kid beaten on the floor. His parents bloodied forms flashed across his mind for a bit before focusing back to the kid in front of him. He was wearing the same hockey jersey he was, Minnesota High written on the front in white and a picture of a hockey stick and puck in the middle. His dirty blond hair was held down and his green eyes held a disgusting satisfaction in them, no doubt from beating on the other kid.

He saw 2 more boys in the crowd with the same jersey as him and the other guy, one having brown hair and the other black. Both had brow n eyes and had a similar look in their eyes as this blonde here, only the one with the black hair's look seemed a little forced.

Kendall pointed to the bloodied Logan "Meet the biggest nerd in school Logan Mitchell. I'm the captain of our hockey team Kendall Knight and these are your teammates James Diamond" he pointed to the brown hair boy "and Carlos Garcia" he pointed to the black hair boy.

"Why are you beating on him" he asked, eyeing Kendall ready for him to slip up giving him the answer.

"He bumped into me" was all he said making Frankie raise his eyebrow in confusion as he looked back and forth between Kendall and Logan, his fist balling in anger.

"Did he apologize" Frankie asked, struggling to hold in his emotion of anger, not wanting to get kicked out on the first day.

Kendall blinked before shrugging "He did, but he should have never done it in the first place" he said to try and get his new teammate to see what he was doing as it seemed he was defending Logan. They couldn't have that, that would make him unpopular and they didn't want any unpopular kids on the team.

"THAT'S NO REASON TO BEAT HIM" Frankie yelled, his anger rising with every word this idiot was telling him. "HE APOLOGIZED, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO NOT BEAT HIM. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM HIM" he was gritting his teeth at this point, trying to contain himself.

Logan looked in awe at this new kid who didn't even know him. Someone was actually defending him from Kendall; someone was trying to stop the hurt.

Kendall narrowed his eyes at him "You're new here, so no one will hold it against you if you stop defending him now. Everyone makes mistakes" he assured him, thinking Frankie might've ruined his chance at being popular. He placed his foot on Logan's chest to stop him from moving "Join in with our initiation of beating up the nerd" he smirked "all populars did it" he explained.

Frankie closed his eyes and after a few seconds opened them back up, smirk on his face and nodded and started his walk to Kendall and Logan.

All of Logan's hopes shattered upon seeing him come this way. He knew it was too good to be true; no one could ever stand up for him or become friends with him. He saw the new kid stop in front of him and was ready for the beating. What he wasn't expecting was him winking at him and shoving Kendall off of him, Kendall colliding with the lockers on the left hand side.

Everyone was shocked to say the least; no one had the guts or the strength to push Kendall anywhere, yet this new kid seemed just as strong as Kendall, who was pretty strong himself.

Frankie pulled Logan up by his arm and gave him a small smile "You alright dude" he asked, Logan only nodding in response as he was still in shock at what just happened.

James and Carlos ran to Kendall to help him stand up, totally stunned that he was easily pushed. Even the both of them together couldn't even get Kendall to move from where he stood, but here comes the newest member of the hockey team and he effortlessly shoved Kendall aside.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" James demanded to know, only getting a smirk from Frankie.

"ANSWER DAMN IT" Carlos shouted, but on the inside he was happy that someone had the guts to stand up for Logan.

Frankie shrugged and adjusted the hood on the back of his sweater "I don't know he was harassing a poor kid and was hurting him, so I did what I thought was right" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"BUT ITS _LOGAN MITCHELL_" James said slowly so Frankie can see what he meant, he didn't want an unpopular on the team, it would kill and ruin everything.

"And I'm Frankie Wilson, to be honest, I don't really see why Logan here is so unpopular" he said confused, nothing seemed off about Logan. So why was he hated?

"He just is" Carlos falsely tried to say, hoping Frankie wouldn't turn away from Logan now.

"There is no such thing as geeks and nerds. That's just a stupid title people give someone they feel inferior too" he voiced his thoughts, again making Logan look to him in awe.

Kendall sighed deeply "I have no choice now but to dub you the 2nd biggest geek in school" he said slyly, hoping that NOW Frankie would see the error of his ways.

"So you feel inferior to me 'Captain'" he said with fake tears rolling down his eyes, clutching his heart.

Logan laughed a little at what he said. He might've finally found that friend he has been praying and looking for all these months. Maybe there was good in the world after all.

Kendall growled "I'm serious" he said.

"I'm serious too, I'm not here a full 30 minutes and the team captain for the hockey team feels inferior to me" he said with the fake tears and cheerfulness in his voice.

Kendall was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling the start for homeroom "This isn't over Wilson" he warned, roughly grabbing Jo's waist and walking away, despite her protests.

Frankie stood there until it was just him and Logan in the hall, the bullied boy nervously walking closer to him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for standing up for me" Logan thanked him. He really felt happy that there was someone who didn't really know Logan who stood up for him in front of everyone. He just hoped that he could be friends with him.

Frankie grinned his way "No problem man. I hate bullies" he said, Logan nodding in agreement.

"We haven't properly introduced, I'm Logan Mitchell" he said, shyly holding out his hand.

Frankie grabbed his hand and shook it "I'm Frankie Wilson, I just know that this is going to be a fun year as friends" he said, Logan's eyes widening in shock and surprise.

"You…mean" he tried to say straight, his voice cracking with tears in his eyes. Did he say what he thought he said?

Frankie nodded "Yep, friends, 'amigos', best pals" he said with a small smile until he saw the blood that was still on his mouth. "Dude, we gotta clean you up" he said, shocked when Logan shook his head.

Logan pulled out some tissues from his pocket and started to clean the blood "We're gonna be late to homeroom" he reminded, but snapped his attention to him "What homeroom are you in" he asked eagerly, hoping for something.

Frankie blinked "Uhhhh…" he stuttered as he pulled out his schedule from his pocket and looked it over "Ummm, Homeroom 103" he said, noticing Logan's eyes brighten at what he said.

"That's my homeroom" he said with giddy in his voice "And whoever is in your homeroom is in the remainder of your classes" he explained, Frankie making a 'oh' sound.

"Wow…that's fate" he said with a laugh, scratching the back of his head. He didn't see Logan look at him with a grateful smile

'It is fate' the genius thought as they walked to their homeroom.

Logan and his new friend Frankie Wilson, he loved saying that, walked into their homeroom and both took seats at the back to avoid being spotted.

"Why are we sitting back here" Frankie asked. Logan didn't seem the type to come in the back of the classroom, even if he is bullied.

"Well it makes it easier to introduce you to everyone without getting caught" he chuckled, making Frankie chuckle too. That was funny.

Logan pointed to Kendall "You already know Kendall and his subordinates" he explained, Frankie nodding with an angry look on his face. "The team consists of you, him, James, Carlos, Jett Stetson, Wally or Wayne-Wayne as he likes to be called, and 2 other people I don't know" he said laughing a little at that last part.

"So, is hockey the school sport" Frankie asked with his eyebrow raised, it diffidently seemed that way from what he seen so far.

Logan nodded "Yep, unlike baseball or basketball like most schools, for us its hockey" he then pointed to a group of girls.

"The girls here are our cheerleaders. They make up the popular girls of our school and the top 3 are Jo Taylor" he pointed to a blonde girl "Camille Roberts" he pointed to a brunette girl "and Lucy Stones" he lastly pointed to another brunette girl with red dye in her hair.

Frankie eyed all 3 girls and nodded in satisfaction "All 3 are pretty" he complimented, Logan nodding sadly

"Yep, but since we're the 2 'losers' of the school, they won't give us a passing thought" he said frustrated. Because of him, Frankie was now a nerd, a loser and a geek.

Frankie seemed to see the look on his face as he smiled at him "It's fine man, I been called and treated worse" he assured with a wave of the hand to show that he didn't care.

Logan seemed to accept this and smiled "Alright then" he pointed to more people opposite of them "There are our Goths" he shifted his finger to another group "The more popular nerds" he pouted at that but stopped after a second.

"There's everything in this school actors, singers, artists, writers. Everyone here has their own place, well…everyone but me" he mumbled, still feeling hopeless about all the violence stopping.

Frankie clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder "Well, until you find it, your place for now is my friend" he told in an effort to make his friend happy, it worked as Logan smiled.

"Until you came, I felt there was no hope for me, that I would never find happiness or a friend in anyone. But now, with you, I feel like I can start fresh and actually make a better name for myself" he said with one or two tears rolling down his face, wiping them away quickly with his forearm.

Frankie laughed "It's fine to cry if you're happy Logan" he said, finding the sight of his new friend embarrassed by crying very amusing.

"Okay" he mumbled, still embarrassed by crying in front of Frankie. After that, they saw Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo, Camille and Lucy walk to them and stop in front of Frankie.

"Frankie my friend, let me introduce Jo, Camille and Lucy" Kendall greeted with a fake cheery voice that Frankie picked up on.

'Okay Kendall, what are you hiding' he thought as he waved to the 3 girls.

"Since you're on the hockey team, we need your vote on which girl you find hotter" he said as if there was nothing wrong with that sentence.

"Huh" Frankie asked with a raise of his eyebrows, what did they need that for?

"It's just something these 3 started and we all kinda got sucked into it" Jo explained to his confused look, which he nodded after what she said.

"Well if I have to I pick…" he pressed his fingers to his chin and looked over all 3 girls carefully, getting disturbed looks from all 3 of them

"I…pick…" he stopped to gather the tension in the air, much to all of their annoyance.

"…Jo" he said at last, Jo grinning in triumph as she did a little happy dance.

"What is she so giddy about" he asked Kendall, who still held that fake smile and cheery voice on his face.

"Your vote just declared Jo as the hottest girl in school" he explained and glanced to Jo, who was still doing her little happy dance "She actually bet that you would pick her".

Frankie blinked and glanced to Logan for help, who shrugged in response as he had no idea what Kendall meant.

"She saw that you were staring at us as we walked away after our little 'misunderstanding'" he dropped the cheerful look for a second before picking it back up "She assumed that you thought she was hot" Frankie nodded in understanding, that did make sense now.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was the bet" he asked and Kendall pointed to Jo and Camille, who handed her a $20 dollar bill.

"That" he explained as Camille pouted and Jo was still grinning "She only bets when she is sure she'll win, so its not really all that surprising that she won" he turned his attention to Frankie "We have practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays" he said as he, James and Carlos walked away.

Logan and Frankie saw Kendall whisper something in Jo's ear and her happy expression dropped instantly and replaced with a scowl, causing the 2 boys to raise an eyebrow at her actions.

The bell rang again and walked in a chubby man with glasses "Alright class, sit down" he commanded and the students all quieted and sat down. "Now we have a new student here, so if he could stand and introduce himself that would be helpful".

Frankie saw this as his cue and stood and waved with a giant grin on his face to the crowd, all noticing he was sitting next to Logan.

"Why is he sitting with him?"

"Maybe he doesn't know".

"Someone better explain to him quickly who 'that' guy is".

Frankie heard the remarks and resisted the urge to yell out at them for making fun of his new friend. He sat down and glared at them, much to their surprise.

"Alright now, you must know that I'm Mr. Bitters, your homeroom teacher and your Science teacher, you'll meet your other teachers as the day goes by" Bitters explained to Frankie, who just nodded at what he said.

Throughout the day he met his teachers, which was Ms. Collins for English, Gustavo Rocque for Music, Kelly Wainwright for Math, Mr. X for Dance and Arthur Griffin for History. He really had a good first day here, despite his feud with Kendall in the beginning.

Logan had a good day too. With Frankie here, he had someone to talk to and he had someone to defend him from the bullies. Today was just the start of their journey together and Logan felt that it was going to be one hell of an adventure with Frankie.

The 2 friends glanced to each other before thinking

'I think found someone I can share my secret with'.

Kendall was sitting in his room thinking about his plan he made with Jo and the others earlier today

Flashback:

"_Kendall, I told you I don't want a boyfriend" she protested as she struggled against his grip that he had on her waist. She turned her head to see the new kid, Frankie staring at her and Kendall. _

'_He must think I'm hot' she thought with a proud smile as Kendall sighed from her earlier protests._

"_I know, but I need to talk to you" he said, which got Jo's attention "Frankie embarrassed me and I'm gonna make him and Logan pay for what they did" he growled as he clenched his other fist._

_Jo looked back to Frankie "He was just doing what he felt was right" she tried to explain to Kendall, but the captain of the hockey team wasn't listening_

"_Sometimes what you feel is right isn't what always is right" he explained as he walked to Lucy and Camille and smirked. "Ladies, I got a plan"._

"_What plan" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Kendall's face, which looked determined for something._

"_Well, Logan seems to have made a new friend and he embarrassed me in front of everyone and I'm gonna make them pay for this" he said as he kept the grin on his face._

"_The plan is for you girls to win the hearts of our 2 nerds and to break them and stomp on them in front of everyone" Kendall explained to the girls as James and Carlos joined them inside._

"_That seems a little overkill Kendall" Carlos tried to reason as secretly he didn't want Logan to get hurt like that._

"_I think it's a great plan" James said with a grin on his face and Carlos sighed and silently apologized to Logan._

"_We can send anyone after Logan, the real question is which one of our lovely ladies are we gonna send to Frankie" Kendall pondered until Jo's eyes brightened._

"_Ask him the question about which of us is hotter" she suggested, getting nods of approval from everyone._

"_Excellent Jo, let's go"_

_Jo was still doing her happy dance as Kendall walked up to her and leaned into her ear "Looks like you got Frankie" he told her and the dance stopped and she frowned._

Flash In:

He grinned evilly to himself as he recalled the words he told them before

"The plan is to break Frankie and Logan's hearts in front of everyone".

End of Chapter 1 of The Strength of Friendship

New Story, YAY!

Yes I know Kendall, James and Carlos wouldn't hurt Logan like that but this is an AU, so anything can happen. Plus, I haven't really found a story where they go to High School and one of them is completely alone from the other 3, so until I'm proven wrong, point for me for being original. :)

As you can see you have Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin and X as teachers here so there will be no Big Time Rush 'band', but Big Time Rush will come as something else later on.

The pairings here aren't fully decided yet, the only one for sure is KendallXLucy as you don't see those that much.

This whole 'plan' thing is like a subplot; the real plot is Frankie and Logan's friendship and the secret that they are hiding, which they said themselves.

Next Time: The Plan


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 2- The Plan

Jo Taylor woke up in her room the next morning with a grumpy attitude the next morning as she glared at her ceiling. The thought of having to get the new kid Frankie Wilson to fall in love with her was clouding her mind. She didn't think it would be hard to get him to fall in love with her, he already stated how he thinks she is the hottest girl in school. The thing that bothered her was having to destroy his heart in front of everyone in school. She really didn't want to break his heart, but she wanted to keep her popularity and if she denied doing this, she would be just as unpopular as Logan Mitchell.

She sat up in her bed as she threw the sheets off of her and walked into her bathroom that was in her room and started to undress. She stepped into her shower and turned the water on and let the warmness of the water relax her body. She kept thinking of the ways she can get Frankie to fall in love with her. For one she can tease him, example being act all flirty with him then say she was kidding and walk away and do it again later. Or she can be forward and jump right into kissing and hugging him and see how he reacts to it.

She stayed in the shower for a few minutes before she stepped out and grabbed the towel that hung over her towel rack and started to dry herself. She grabbed her underwear and tank top she had hanging on the towel rack and put those on before exiting the bathroom and heading out to grab her school clothes before going back inside the bathroom.

She grabbed her hair dryer and started to blow-dry her hair, wanting to keep it looking nice, especially since she was on a mission to win a boy's heart. She stared at her hair after she finished and decided to go with the messy bun look today as she adjusted her hair into a bun and threw on her school skirt and when she looked at herself in the mirror, decided to put on her cheerleader school shirt. It was black with the words Minnesota High on it and a picture of a girl with pomp pomp's on the front. She put on her black heels as she exited the bathroom again and headed downstairs to get her breakfast.

She saw her mother Selena Taylor standing over the stove cooking up some pancakes. Jo saw her mother had a big smile on her face, one she didn't have while making pancakes before. She looked just like her, blond hair with brown chocolate eyes that matched hers. She admired her mother for the hard work that she put in keeping this family together and with her work as a nurse at the local hospital. Jo admired her mother so much that she wanted to follow in her footsteps and go to medical school and become a nurse just like her. That was one thing she had in common with Logan, they both wanted to go work in the medical field and save lives.

She also saw her father Jack Taylor sitting at the table reading the newspaper with his CIA work clothes on. He had brown hair that was kinda similar to Frankie's with a muscular build and brown eyes to match his hair. Jo was a daddy's girl, not that that was her choice to begin with. When you're the only child and daughter, you tend to become a daddy's girl no matter what. Her dad was always protecting her and making sure she was always safe. While she thought it was sweet, it was also annoying to her. Can't her dad see that she's growing up and she needed her space? She sighed to herself; perhaps one day her dad would let her grow, she didn't really want to take this away from him.

She glanced at the front of the paper, it said something about a group of criminals who broke into the electronic store and stole some electrical equipment from the 'Return' box. It was strange to her as these thugs had also broken into the docks and stole an anchor along with a timer from the clock repair store. What did these guys want and what did they hope to accomplish with the items that they had stolen?

She shrugged as she really didn't care about what these guys wanted. She didn't want to go into the detective field anyway so she didn't have to stress herself with this.

Her mother saw her standing at the stairway "Hey sweetie" she called as she continued to make the pancakes. She didn't want to say it but, she wanted her baby to find herself a nice boyfriend. She was so beautiful and she didn't try to find herself a special someone, only wanting to throw her nose into the medical books and follow in her own footsteps. While she was flattered that her daughter wanted to be like her, would it kill her to go out and hang out with her friends? Or try and get her a man?

"Hey Mom" Jo greeted with a smile as she continued to look at her mother's huge smile that was on her face when she had stepped down the steps. What was she so happy about? Maybe she got a raise? That would be nice, there was this really cute purse that Camille had shown her the other day that she wanted.

"Hey my little girl" Jack said with a smile from his spot at the table, having set the paper down.

Jo groaned "Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore" she tried to say. She was 14 now; she wasn't a little girl anymore. She stopped being a little girl at 12, when she started to develop her female 'parts'.

"Maybe not but, you always will be to me" he explained with a few tears running down his face. He knew that he wouldn't be able to protect Jo from everything forever. Like her mother, he wanted her to find a boyfriend. BUT, the boy had to be able to protect her from anything that threatened to hurt her. While most dads didn't like the idea of their daughter getting a boyfriend, he knew that with his job anything can happen so he wanted to make sure that there was someone there that would be able to protect his little angel.

"Sure Dad" Jo said sarcastically as she sat down at her spot at the table as her mother set the plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks Mom" she thanked as she started to eat the food and develop her plan to get into the heart of Frankie Wilson. What did she know about him? He's cute, on the hockey team and is apparently a nice person for standing up to Kendall for Logan. Kinda dumb as that is what started this whole thing in the first place. She also knew that he thought that she was pretty, so that was a plus for her.

"Jo sweetie…when are you gonna get a boyfriend" her mother blurted out as she started to clean up the pan that she used for the pancakes.

Jo sighed "Once I graduate from Medical School, THEN I'll get a boyfriend" she said with an annoyed groan at the end. She knew what her mother was trying to do, trying to get her to not focus on her schoolwork and get her a boyfriend. She found it really ironic that she didn't want one, but yet she was about to play pretend girlfriend and boyfriend with Frankie Wilson.

"Don't you think that's a little late honey" her mother asked, hoping that Jo will change her mind about her decision.

"Nope, it seems perfect to me" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she finished her second pancake.

"High School isn't just about work, it's about hanging out with people your gonna be with the rest of your life. It's a common fact that your friends from high school are the ones that you'll spend the rest of your life with" her mother pointed out, taking a quote her mother told her when she started to act like Jo.

"I have friends" she said as she stood up and set the plate and fork in the sink. Her mother was really starting to annoy her with this whole conversation. "Enough about me, what about you" she asked crossing her arms "Why did you have a big smile on your face when I walked in" she asked with a smirk.

Her mother gave her a little chuckle "Well, I'll know for sure this afternoon" she said, confusing Jo.

"Know what" she asked. What was her mother going to see?

"Well…I think I may be pregnant" she answered, Jo's face going to shock and then a smile stretched across her face.

"I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER" she yelled loud enough that her future 'boyfriend' could possibly hear her. She hugged her mother tight "Oh Mommy that's great, I always wanted to be a big sister" she said.

Her mother laughed "I know that Jo and I'm so happy that we might be having another baby" she turned to her husband, who stood up from his spot and pulled his two girls into a hug.

Jo blinked "Ummm, Daddy, I need to go to school now" she reminded him, who chuckled in response. Jo grabbed her bag and jacket and headed for the door "Bye guys" she called as she stepped outside of her door into the chilly morning of Minnesota.

Camille woke up that same morning with a slight smirk on her face, ready to get Logan Mitchell to fall in love with her. She used to have a crush on him in middle school; she thought he was cute, smart and funny. But she overheard him saying that he thought she was weird and her heart broke into millions of pieces. Jo tried to comfort her by saying that Logan wouldn't say that about anyone, but it didn't work, instead it made Camille think that Logan only thought negatively of her and not anyone else as she never heard him say a negative comment about anyone else. Since then, Camille abandoned all feelings of love for Logan and replaced them with anger and hate. She wanted to make him pay for what he said about her and this was the perfect chance to do it.

She found it funny how he thought she was weird but now he has a crush on her and Jo. It wasn't exactly hidden well by the blushes that would come on his face every time she or Jo went anywhere near him and she was going to use that against him. She was really grateful that she was an amazing actress; she would be able to act all lovey dovey around him and make it look real.

She got up out of bed and did her normal routine of taking a shower, getting dressed and going to the kitchen to eat her breakfast and make her way to school. She put on her short sleeved white buttoned up shirt with her black skirt and black heels and proceeded to go into the kitchen.

She knew that her dad was still asleep as he worked late at night as a security guard and her mom had died of cancer a few years back, something that still hit her hard. She would make herself breakfast and then head out to school. When her mom first died, she used to make her dad breakfast to give him something less to worry about. Her dad had literally got on his knees and begged her not to give herself more work to do and that if she wanted to help him, then she could go to school and get good grades. Although she didn't want to, she agreed if it would make her dad happy.

So after eating her small breakfast of French toast and Eggs, she wasn't all that hungry, she got her bag and jacket and headed out to her destination: Minnesota High.

Logan walked into Minnesota High wearing the jacket of his new friend Frankie Wilson. He had forced Logan into the jacket after he found out that Kendall had stolen the other one. Of course that was his second choice, the first being to get the original jacket back but Logan begged him not to. When his mom saw the jacket, he said that Kendall lost the other one and bought him a new one. His mom commented that that was nice of him and said nothing more, much to Logan's relief.

He quickly shoved it into his locker so no one saw that he had it and got his books for his first class, History with Mr. Griffin and shut his locker door closed. He sighed as he held the heavy textbook in his hand, but for some reason it wasn't as heavy as before. Maybe he was getting buffer or the textbook had lost some weight. He laughed at his poor attempt of a joke and made his way into his homeroom, seeing his new friend Frankie in his school uniform balancing a notebook on his head.

He made his way over and sat down next to him, noticing Frankie smile when he came "You know I thought that you would get here after me" Logan commented.

Frankie shrugged "I came for breakfast and had nothing to do afterward so I came here and been balancing this notebook ever since I sat down" he explained, pointing to the notebook that rested at the top of his head.

Logan laughed "How long was that" he asked, curious at how long someone can do that before they get bored.

"An hour, give or take 15 extra minutes" Frankie shrugged as he took the notebook off his head and sat it down on his desk. "Now, have people still been messing with you" he asked with venom in his voice. He hated how Logan had to spend his days in school as a target for everyone's problems. It pissed him off more than you can guess; he had to control himself from going on a rampage and beating on everyone that treated him like shit. Even if he only knew Logan for a day, for some reason he felt a special connection to him. Like the two of them were the same in a way.

Logan sighed "The same its always been, people make fun of me, hit me or take my stuff" he explained sadly as the faces of those who hurt him (Kendall, James and Carlos mostly) flashed through his eyes.

Frankie frowned "You shouldn't let people make fun of you or treat you like crap Logan, if you do then your doing what they want" he explained as he started to spin the notebook on his finger out of boredom.

"I'm not tough like you" he tried to explain but Frankie cut him off

"I'm NOT tough; I just say whatever I feel like. That just means that I'm a free spirit and I express my feelings" he said with a smirk on his face.

"To me you're tough and I admire that. I wish I can be as strong as you, but I can't" he said with his head bowed in sadness and in shame.

"This may sound weird but you can never 'can't' be something" he said a little unsure of himself as it sounded weird to him. "What I mean is that you can be whatever you want and nothing can stop you from doing it, not even these bullies who harass you." he smiled "Until you get the confidence to stand up for yourself I'll be here and even after that. You're my friend and I'm not going to abandon you no matter what" he explained as he clapped Logan on the shoulder and stared at his eyes as he spoke his words to him.

Logan looked in awe at his friend and simply nodded while holding in his tears of joy "Thank you Frankie" he thanked and the said boy laughed.

"Like I said yesterday, its fine to cry" he said as he caught a glimpse of two people walking to him and Logan, more specifically Jo Taylor and Camille Roberts, both wearing a smile on their face.

Jo sat next to him and moved the desk so they were only a few centimeters apart. He saw that Camille did the same with Logan. He was confused, weren't they part of the popular crowd with Kendall? Why are they here?

He stole a glance to the front and saw Kendall, James and Carlos sitting at the front talking about something he couldn't quite make out. How he wished he could read lips right now because Kendall just smirked and his sidekicks laughed, that couldn't be good.

He felt Jo run her hand through his hair "Hey cutie" she greeted as she ran the other hand down his chest, knowing that she was feeling his pecks and muscles.

He took a sideways glance to Logan and saw that he was beat red as Camille copied Jo's moves onto him. Okay, something was up for sure.

He decided to be a gentleman and greet her back "Hi" he said with a smile as he took in her appearance. Her hair was in a messy bun, which gave her a more breathtaking look than before. Her eyes were filled with happiness and they were also cheery, which meant that something good must've happened to her before. To sum it all up, he thought she was beautiful.

"I need to ask you something" Jo said as she moved her hands back and Camille had done the same. Poor Logan looked like a tomato in Frankie's eyes.

"What is it" Frankie asked with his eyebrows raised. What could he possibly answer for her?

"What kind of girls do you like" Jo asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Okay, why did she want to know that?

"Well…" Frankie stammered, not really sure what to say. "I like girls who are sweet, funny and who have a cheery personality and a will to help others" he answered, noticing that Jo beamed for some reason.

"What about you Logan, what girls do you like" Camille asked him as he stuttered at the sudden question.

"I like girls who are kind, funny and can make me smile whenever I'm with them" he answered trying to flash a smile, which was lost in his embarrassed face.

Camille cooed "That's so cute Logan" she said as she ran a finger down his face, the 'nerd's' face getting more red than before.

Frankie or Logan didn't see the evil looks of the others 'You better enjoy this because once its done, you'll be begging to die' Kendall thought with an evil look in his eyes as he, Lucy, James and Carlos laughed evilly, Carlos' being forced.

'I'm so sorry guys'.

End of Chapter 2 of The Strength of Friendship

Poor Carlos wants to stop this plan, but can't because of being scared.

Kendall is an ass, but he WILL redeem himself. How? I'm not telling.

The plan has begun, next time we'll go inside the guys and Lucy's heads about the whole thing as they witness Jo and Camille seduce Frankie and Logan.

Also, Kendall is going to get more subordinates to help out with this plan to see if it is working. That sounds weird but when it happens, you'll understand.

Next Time: Seducing the Nerds


	3. Seducing The Nerds

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 3- Seducing the Nerds

Kendall watched as Jo and Camille started the plan to get Frankie and Logan to fall in love with them. We was sure that this plan was gonna work, after all, no one can resist a pretty girl like them. A small part, a VERY small part, of him was saying at how this was a bad idea. He and Logan used to be friends, best friends, and now he was in charge of a plan that was going to destroy him. He watched and almost burst laughing when Logan turned bright red when Camille was starting to do her thing.

'She's good' he thought with satisfaction when she ran her finger down his chest. He turned his attention to Jo and saw that she was doing the same thing to Frankie. Kendall might've slightly been hesitant to do this to Logan, but he was 100% onboard for destroying Frankie. How dare he make HIM, Kendall Knight, look like a fool in front of everyone?

But yet, there was something off about that kid. There was this look in his eye like if he's trying to hide something, something big. Well today was hockey practice, maybe he can force it out of him on the ice.

"Earth to Kendall" James called as he smacked Kendall in the back of the neck, jerking his attention to him.

"What" he asked with a slightly annoyed look at being smacked.

"You were spacing out man. You alright" he asked with a look of worry on his face. Kendall never spaced out like that, not even when he has a lot on his mind. James had taken the place as Kendall's best friend from Logan not long after they ditched him. James thought that Logan would bring them down when it came to being popular in high school and making a name for themselves. While he was hesitant at doing it at first, he went through with it and had become one of the most popular kids in school, despite being a freshmen.

James was the pretty boy and playboy of the school, having gotten every girl to go out with him, the only exceptions being Jo, Camille and Lucy…who he was going to ask soon. He avoided Jo for respect of Kendall and Camille had told him that she wanted to get to know him better first before they went on a date, leaving only Lucy left.

"Yeah James, I'm fine" Kendall assured him with a smile that he used when he and Logan were friends and he asked the same thing. Sure it was weird at first to use it on James, but after a while they had gotten used to the fact that Logan was not their friend anymore.

James gave him a smile back "Alright man, I trust you" he said to his friend, who turned his attention back to their plan.

Carlos was watching the plan with disgust that he hid well. He wanted to get up and shout out that Kendall and James was a bunch of assholes that threw everything away for bullshit popularity and were willing to destroy one of their old friends and a kid who had done nothing wrong. He can't believe that he had been persuaded by Logan to leave him and to join the populars, an action that he regretted everyday of his life since he did it. He really wanted to help Logan, but he was outnumbered and the beating he would possibly receive would be extreme and he would be the number one loser in school. He hated himself for not growing some guts and standing up to Kendall and James for Logan. He turned his gaze to Logan and his new idol Frankie Wilson, the boy who had done what he could not do, and sighed 'I'm so sorry guys' he thought with a look of sadness passing through his eyes.

Kendall turned his head to look at Lucy "Hey Lucy" he called, getting the girls' attention "Are you upset that you aren't up there trying to seduce the nerds" he asked, Carlos resisting the urge he always got when he called Logan a nerd to punch Kendall in the face.

Lucy shook her head "Nah, I'm fine with sitting on the sidelines until the time comes to see if the plan has worked" she told Kendall, who nodded before looking back to the nerds. Lucy was actually really happy she hadn't been chosen to act as one of the flirts for the job. Why? She had a crush on Kendall. She knew that she wouldn't have a chance with him as he had a crush on Jo, who was one of her best friends. While she knew that Jo didn't have an interest in Kendall, there might be a chance that one day she would wake up from her blind goal of doing nothing but studying for her dream and try and get Kendall as her boyfriend. That's why secretly, she hopes that Jo will fall in love with Frankie during this little plan of theirs, that way Kendall can be all hers.

Back with the boys and the flirts, Logan was having a hard time trying to process what is going on. On one hand, one of his crushes was showing flirtatious behavior to him, something he had wanted since he started this school. He had always had a crush on Camille, even before they started high school. Sure she was a little weird back then, but Logan liked it, it was what made her unique to him. But for some reason she treated him coldly during middle school, like if he offended her in a serious way and didn't remember what he had done.

On the other hand, she and Jo practically came out of nowhere with their behavior to him and Frankie now. Frankie has only been here a day and Jo was acting all flirty with him and giggling like a school girl when the two made eye contact. Jo had announced in front of everyone about 2 months ago that she did NOT want a boyfriend and for all the boys to stop asking her out already. What made her either change her mind or made her get up this morning and decide to act like this to him?

The bell for homeroom ended and the class stood up and made their way to their first class, Music with Gustavo Rocque. The strictest teacher in all of the school and always the target to one of Kendall's many jokes and teases. They stepped in his classroom and everyone took a seat at a desk, he didn't care where you sat as long as you paid attention in his class. Frankie took a seat next to Logan in the back, as they wanted to avoid any unnecessary attention drawn to them as they had gotten looks when Jo and Camille were acting all flirty with them.

Speak of the beautiful devils, they strolled up and each took a seat next to their marked man, Jo moving closer to Frankie and Camille to Logan. Jo moved her hand to the top of Frankie's, getting a light blush out of the boy and Camille followed through and did the same with Logan, although his blush was bigger and more noticeable than Frankie's.

"Frankie" Jo cooed in a sweet voice, pouting so cutely "You don't mind if I sit here, do you" she asked, laughing at how easy pray this boy was as he blushed every time she touched him.

Frankie shook his head "No, not at all. I just figure you would go sit with the populars as you are one of them" he pointed out and jerked his thumb over to where they were sitting in the middle of the room.

Jo shrugged "Nah, I want to get to know you better. You seem like a really nice guy and not many people would do what you did yesterday" she said, remembering how Frankie easily made a fool out of Kendall in front of the entire school.

Frankie laughed a little at the memory "Yeah, well, you gotta do what you gotta do right" he asked, slapping a high five with Logan quickly.

Logan watched as Camille took the seat that was on his right as Frankie was sitting on his left and put on a smile on his face "Hey Camille, how are things with you" he asked politely.

Camille smiled "Everything's fine with me, how about you" she asked back, noticing him raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm the biggest loser in school, remember" he asked, thinking that she forgot how he was treated although he didn't understand how anyone can forget the treatment that he received from everyone.

Camille gave a nervous laugh "Oh right, sorry about that" she apologized, although she was apologizing for not remembering that he was treated like shit, not apologizing for the actual treatment.

Logan's eyes brightened "You mean that" he asked. Someone was actually apologizing for the treatment he received, someone regretted it.

"Yeah, I do mean it" she said, knowing that she just got some bonus points for that little apology. She watched as he high fived Frankie and saw that there was a lot of similarities between the two. While she didn't know much about Frankie's personality, he and Logan looked a little alike and there was just this same feeling around them both. She felt sadness, misery and…anger?

Gustavo seemed to notice them talking and slammed his hands on his desk "HEY, WILSON" he shouted and said boy calmly stood up with a stupid grin on his face. "Repeat what I just said" he asked, knowing he was going to get it wrong.

Everyone saw Frankie's face shift a little, like if he's having a conversation inside his head or something along those lines. Finally after 10 seconds, he said "You said that the piano is your favorite instrument and that it's among one of the most popular instruments in the entire world" he replied to Gustavo's question.

He laughed at everyone's shocked and confused expressions as he sat down. He knew that they knew that he wasn't paying attention, yet he got the answer right anyway. He wouldn't tell anyone about how he was able to do it, EVER.

Jo was confused at how Frankie was able to get the answer right when he was talking to her the entire time. He hadn't even looked at Gustavo once and he answered his question after only a few seconds. She smiled; there was more to this kid then meets the eye.

Logan on the other hand, was shocked as hell 'He looked like he was…nah, that can't be. I'm the only one who has one. There's no way that Frankie has one too' he thought with a look mixed with surprise and a little bit of happiness thrown in there too. He knew he and Frankie had a sort of special connection, but now there was a possibility they both have THAT.

After Frankie's act of getting the answer right, the rest of the class went smoothly from there. Once the bell rang, Frankie ran to the next class with Logan in tow to avoid any questions that he knew he was going to receive from everyone about how he was able to get he question right. The rest of the day up until lunch had Jo and Camille sitting next to Frankie and Logan and flirting with them for the majority of the class and acting all sweet.

Now it was lunch and the group of 4 was sitting at a table close to the middle of the room, listening to a story Frankie was telling.

"So I grabbed the watch and ran away laughing my ass off" he said, the other three laughing at his story. He was telling about the time he had his watch stolen from his old school and how he planned a revenge scheme that involved the culprit tripping on banana peels rocketing through the halls.

"He shouldn't have been wearing the watch" Logan gasped out through his laughter. That was a funny story to him, sure it was a little extreme for his tastes but it was funny nonetheless.

"You really are just full of surprises aren't you" Jo commented as she looked at Frankie's grinning expression. She thought the story was stupid and retarded for her tastes, but this was a game of pretend, she didn't have to like anything he did or say for real.

"That was a little extreme" Camille said, but she had a small grin on her face. That was a sweet form of revenge in her eyes. Unexpected yet classic at the same time, just amazing.

Frankie blushed at the praise "Thanks, I hate it when people take stuff from another" he threw a quick glance to Logan, who gave a sheepish smile and laughed nervously. He knew Frankie was talking about his jacket that Kendall had taken from him a while back. He just wouldn't let it go that he didn't really care that Kendall took it anymore.

Speaking of Kendall, here he comes now "Hey Frankie there's been a change in plans today" he said and from the look of anger on his face, it seemed big.

Frankie blinked in confusion "What is it" he asked. What got Mr. Kendall Knight, Captain of the Hockey team all pissed?

"There's no practice today because they need to clean out the ice rink" he clenched his fist "The idiot who's supposed to clean it forgot to do it and now we have to suffer because of it" he growled. Jo and Camille knew that that was a lie as the ice rink only had to be clean once a month and it was cleaned last week. What was Kendall doing?

Then it clicked, he was giving them more time to get into the hearts of these boys. Once a month if the captain of a team wants to, he can stop practice if he has a good reason to. It was to give the team a break for all of their hard work throughout the year. Kendall was great at making excuses also, he could find some excuse.

"Oh…all right then, thanks for telling me" he thanked with a polite smile on his face. Kendall gave a little smirk back and walked off back to his table, hoping the girls had caught on to what he was doing for them.

Jo decided to take advantage of the opportunity presented to her "Well since you don't have practice today, care to invite me to your house" she asked with a sweet and innocent smile. One that would make the most evil guys just want to give her a hug.

Frankie let on a forced smile, although no one noticed "Yeah, sure" he said with some hesitation in his voice. To be honest, he didn't want to go back home. He didn't have anyone there waiting for him anyway; his family friend was always away on business and wouldn't be back for a few months with all the constant moving around with his job. But he didn't want to turn Jo down; throughout the day she was really nice to him. Sure he found the flirtatious behavior sexy coming from her, but he didn't care about that. A lot of girls had flirted with him before, but there was something different about this that he couldn't exactly put his finger on.

Jo beamed at him "Oh great, I can't wait to meet your parents to announce that we're boyfriend and girlfriend" she said, seeing now that Frankie's face dropped to the point where he looked like someone had just shot him.

"Yeah…sure" he mumbled to himself as he looked to the table, trying to keep the tears from falling out.

Jo was genuinely worried about what she said that made him act all emo now "You don't want to be my boyfriend" she asked, a little hurt that he thought she was pretty but didn't want to be in a relationship with her. If he didn't, then this was going to be hard to win his heart.

"It's not that, its just…never mind. I'll be happy to be your boyfriend" he said with a smile. Wow, two days here and now he has the sexiest girl in school as his girlfriend. Frankie guessed if you suffered early in your life then later amazing things will happen.

Jo pulled her new 'boyfriend' into a hug "Oh great, I'm so happy" she said, seeing Camille give her a thumbs up and saw the guys nod in satisfaction as they were walking by, she gave herself a pat on the back for completing the hardest step in one day.

Camille pouted to Logan "Will you be my boyfriend Logan" she asked in the same cute way that Jo had done to Frankie, knowing what his answer is going to be.

"Sure" he said with a smile. These past two days were just heaven to him. He had 2 new friends in Frankie and Jo, he wasn't getting bullied anymore and now he has a girlfriend, just amazing.

Jo wrapped her arms around Frankie's right one "What an amazing and weird day" she commented, getting a nod from her 3 companions.

"Yep"

End of Chapter 3 of The Strength of Friendship

Wow, 3 chapters and their both already dating. This is actually based on a true story that I had experienced myself. I got all the pieces of info from both sides that were a part of what had happened with a 'heartbreak' plan. The girls managed to get the boys to be their boyfriends after the 1st day of the plan. But, it was nothing but a bumpy rollercoaster from there on out, like this will be.

Frankie's secret was touched upon here and so was Logan's if you paid attention.

Next Time: The Life of an Orphan


	4. The Life of an Orphan

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else

Chapter 4- The Life of an Orphan

Frankie led Jo to his apartment after they departed with Logan and Camille; said genius had a huge smile on his face when they left him. Frankie laughed when he saw his friend all happy and peppy today when yesterday, he looked broken and destroyed on the outside and inside. Frankie couldn't help but feel as though there is something Logan is hiding from him and just about everyone else, not that he was one to talk about secrets. He was holding Jo's hand while she was resting her head on his shoulder, looking rather comfortable. He took a glance to his new girlfriend's face and smiled to himself, she was so beautiful and she chose to go out with him and not any one of the populars, which confused him to no end now that he thought about it. Why did she want to go out with him anyway? He was only in the school for two days, what did he do to make her so attracted or entranced into him? She was one of, if not, THE hottest girl in school and now she is his girlfriend.

Why didn't she want to go out with Kendall?

There was something about that kid that didn't seem right with Frankie. He had this attitude that Frankie had seen one to many times in his life already. The attitude of someone who had gotten his way throughout his whole life and felt the world revolved around that said person.

Those kinds of people made Frankie sick to his stomach, snobs who felt that they were the blessed creatures of the planet. His hand tightened, which alerted the pretty girl that was holding onto him.

"Hey, you okay" Jo asked as she nudged his arm a bit. The hockey playing boy next to her appeared to be lost in thought about something, going by the faraway look in his eyes. She hoped he wasn't thinking about why she decided to act all flirty and lovey dovey with him when they known each other for less than 48 hours. Well, she couldn't blame him. If a boy who she barely knew just decided to act all flirty with her and halfway through the day became her new boyfriend, she would feel confused and have questions as well.

Frankie gave her a reassuring nod "Yeah, I'm fine" he said with a small smile, hoping to put her mind at ease as she looked a little nervous. He didn't want to scare her away by acting like an idiot and appearing as if he's having second thoughts about things, even though he wasn't.

Jo smiled back at him "Okay" she said as she relaxed once more into his shoulder, feeling a little of the muscle he had there. He felt so buff from what she was able to feel, his muscles were HUGE. Just how much did he work out? They were only 14 for God's sake, no one that age should have this much muscle, not that she was complaining about him having the muscle. She was just confused as to how he was so buff at such a young age.

They walked in silence after that, just seemingly enjoying other's company. Well, Frankie was enjoying having Jo hang on his arm while Jo was trying to formulate the next step of her plan to break his heart.

When they reached his apartment building, which Jo noticed was in a nice part of the town, Frankie pulled out his keys to open the main door that led to inside the building and escorted her inside. He led her past the second door and into the lobby and then up the first flight of stairs. Some of Frankie's neighbors noticed him holding onto Jo and were surprised he was bringing someone to his apartment, let alone a GIRL. He always seemed so alone and distant when he stepped foot into the building, but when he was outside, he was always so happy and helpful.

Frankie ignored them as he stopped at the third flight and turned down the hall and started to walk to the door that was at the end.

His apartment 3N.

He unlocked the door and opened it, Jo looking at his apartment once the door was unlocked and opened. What confused her was the fact that it looked like it was a one person apartment. There was a small couch by the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. A small dresser with a lamp by the couch. A T.V with a DVD player and some movies a few feet from the couch and a small hall that had two spaces on the left and one by the end.

"It's not the biggest place, but it's something" Frankie shrugged as he dropped her hand and put his backpack in the corner of the room. "If you want to change for now, I'm pretty sure I have something that can fit" he offered, Jo giving a small nod as her school uniform was uncomfortable to her at the moment.

She watched as Frankie went down the hall and opened the door on the left, which she now knew was a closet, and saw him pull out a T-shirt that looked one size to big for her and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Thank you" she thanked as he handed her the clothes.

He waved off her thanks "It's nothing, you're my girlfriend now so I need to do my best to make you comfortable" he said.

Jo felt rather guilty that she was playing a sweet and nice boy like Frankie to fall in love with her so she can destroy his heart.

"The bathroom is in my bedroom, the door at the end of the hall there" he pointed to the door "I'm going to see what I have to eat" he said as he walked to the kitchen, which was the first opening on the left hand side.

Jo walked past that and into his bedroom, where she noticed there was only one bed. Where did his parents sleep? She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She started to unbutton her blouse and noticed his medicine cabinet was opened.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she peeked through his small bottles that held some pills.

'What does he need pills for' she thought as she looked a specific one that caught her eye.

"If you feel sharp pains in your chest, take one with water" she read as she noticed it was heart medication. With her studies of medical procedures and medicine, she knew these were the kind of pills you took if you had a REALLY bad heart condition. She genuinely hoped it wasn't his, he was just 14, he couldn't have that bad a heart.

Right?

She put the pills back and closed the cabinet door. She continued to undress and put Frankie's clothes on, leaving hers on the floor of the bathroom and walked out. She exited his bedroom and walked to his kitchen, seeing him sit at the table with _one _chair.

She was noticing a pattern here, everything that she had seen so far has been hinting at the fact that there was no one but him who lived here. Frankie had to have parents; he would've been in an orphanage if he was an orphan. But then again, back at school when she mentioned his parents, the look on his face appeared as if someone hit him where it hurts and repeatedly hit on that same spot with a tire iron.

His eyes darted over to her and he rose from his seat. He moved both of his arms out toward the chair "Would my lady like to sit down" he asked with a cheesy knight impersonation.

She couldn't help but giggle at him "Thank you kind sir" she said in a fair maiden type of voice and sat down in the chair, the observation there was only one came back to her as she sat down.

"I know what your gonna ask, why is there only one chair" Frankie said as he took a leaning position against his wall, Jo nodding her head at his previous statement.

"Yes Frankie, why is there one chair? Why is there only one bedroom? Why is there only one bed" she asked, ready to get some information from him. Maybe his parents were away so much that they only stopped by now and then? Maybe they had their own apartment in the building?

Whatever his answer was, she was prepared.

"I'm an orphan and live alone" okay, maybe she wasn't prepared for THAT answer.

"Oh" she said, completely at a lost for words as what to say. What CAN she say? She didn't know about not having a family around. There was a possibility she was gonna be a big sister, she had a family to go back too.

"Yeah" he muttered quietly, more to himself than her. An awkward silence stumbled upon the two teenagers, both not knowing what to say to the other.

Jo did what she thought would help in some way, shape or form.

She stood up and gave him a gentle hug.

"I don't know what it feels to be alone Frankie, but I'll help you in anyway I can" she whispered into his ear, the whole 'I'm going to deceive you to break your heart' thing gone from her mind for the moment. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was trying to make him feel better.

"Thank you Jo" he thanked his girlfriend, returning her hug after a moment's hesitation. He was really not sure what he can do to make things less awkward now that his whole orphan status had come out. He really didn't plan for her to find out for a long time, he didn't even want her to come here in the first place. But she seemed so excited to come here that he just couldn't be an ass and say no.

Jo pulled back and put on a small smile "How about we watch a movie" she offered to him. A movie did sound good right now.

Frankie smiled back "Yeah, that sounds great" he said and turned his head to grab some snacks, his eyes widening at what he was seeing outside his kitchen window.

A snowstorm had just blown in.

"Are you kidding me" he muttered as he dropped his arms in annoyance.

A snowstorm?

Really?

Jo saw what was going on outside and was surprised. By the looks of the storm, she wouldn't be able to leave here for a few hours, a day at most.

"Awww man" she groaned with an angry look in her brown eyes. There were no signs of a storm coming this morning, why now?

Frankie turned his attention to his girlfriend "Well…it looks like your stuck here" he chuckled humorlessly, trying to get a laugh from her.

It didn't work.

"No shit Sherlock" she said in a pissed voice and sat back down in the chair "What am I gonna do" she asked herself.

Frankie blushed a light, adorable shade of red "If you want…you can spend the night here" he offered, throwing on a small grin in an attempt to show he was serious.

Jo smirked at her boyfriend "Your offering for me to spend the night? I thought for sure that wouldn't happen until our third date" she joked, getting a laugh out of Frankie.

"Yeah, well the storm isn't going to let up soon and to be honest…" he trailed off here and looked down to the ground, almost in embarrassment

"…I could use the company" he whispered and slid his hands into his pocket. He didn't want to look weak in front of Jo, not the girl he was dating. It wouldn't be good on his part as a boyfriend to show weakness to his girlfriend. Showing weakness was going to get you killed.

Weakness was what caused his parents to die.

Jo couldn't stop the sad look from appearing on her face. How could she not see that he wanted someone here with him, someone to wake up to, someone to hold him?

"Of course" she said and walked back to Frankie and rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you" he thanked and walked with her into the living room. He turned on his T.V and hooked up his DVD player and took out his selection of movies.

"Anything specific" he asked, getting a 'no' from Jo, he put in 'Lion King'. Even if it was a kid movie, he could relate to Simba, if only a little bit.

He sat next to her on his incredibly small couch. It was so small that the two's shoulder's were touching each other. He decided to wrap an arm around her and held her close to him, afraid that if he let go…she would vanish and he would wake up in the bedroom across the hall all alone again. He now found someone to love, someone to spend his time with and someone who could fill in the gap that was left when his parents died. Sure he had Logan as his friend, but with Jo, it felt different.

Jo, on her part, was conflicted at the moment. Having Frankie hold her felt nice and all but she was supposed to break his heart in front of everyone in a few weeks, possibly a month. She didn't want to damage him anymore than he already was and she didn't want a real boyfriend anyway. But, with the events that just happened…

It wasn't just all pretend anymore.

Jo had fallen asleep on Frankie's shoulder as the final credit had rolled. Frankie glanced to her sleeping form and couldn't help but see an angel there in her spot. He brushed a strand of hair out of face and picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room. He set her down on the bed and bravely kissed her forehead

"Sweet dreams angel" he whispered and walked into his bathroom. He shut the door behind him and took a look at himself in the mirror.

"**She'll never love you**" a dark booming voice called from somewhere.

Frankie glared at the mirror "Shut the fuck up you Saikou Ninnin trash" he spat out at the mirror.

The voice laughed "**I'm just stating the facts. Someone like HER will NEVER love someone like YOU**" it mocked.

Frankie glared harder "Get the fuck out of my head" he growled to his reflection, which had some differences from the way Frankie looks now. The most noticeable being the veins sticking out of his body and the really pale skin.

Reflection Frankie laughed again "**Sorry, but I'm stuck here**" he said before vanishing, leaving a much more accurate reflection of Frankie standing there.

"Fuck you" he muttered before walking out of the room to the couch and crashed down and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 4 of The Strength of Friendship

Pure Jankie here. Pure Lomille is coming next time.

Saikou Ninnin roughly translates out to Supreme (Super) Human.

Next Time: The Scars of the Past


	5. The Scars of the Past

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else

Chapter 5- The Scars of the Past

Logan and Camille departed from Frankie and Jo after the final bell had rung that day. Logan had a huge smile when Frankie and Jo went one way. He was smiling because life was finally looking up for him; he had new friends and a girlfriend.

But, something about Frankie was bothering him to no end. Frankie answered Gustavo's question without even paying attention to him. That itself wasn't what was bothering him but the way Frankie was staring off into space as if he was talking to something…or someone.

'Maybe he has what I have?' he thought to himself as he this voice that has been inside his head ever since the day that Carlos had abandoned him.

'But…it just doesn't add up for some reason. I have this voice because I was hurt badly by my so called friends. What happened to Frankie then?' he asked himself. Frankie seemed to be normal enough but when Jo mentioned meeting his parents; he seemed to withdraw for a few seconds until Jo pulled him out of it.

'Are his parents abusive?' he asked himself, half expecting 'the voice' to throw in its two cents about what was going on. Lucky for Logan he didn't.

"You okay Logan" Camille asked with concern in her voice. Okay, it was fake concern but you know what she meant.

Logan nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all" he said not wanting his new girlfriend to be concerned over him. He wasn't ready to tell her, or anyone for that matter, that he had some other voice inside of his head. It would make him sound crazy.

"Okay then" Camille said as she snuggled closer to him. This was wrong but it felt so right in many ways. Even if she hated him, she still had some of her old feelings for him that she just couldn't get rid of. Maybe it was because he was her first love and you just don't get over your first love or maybe because she just couldn't really hate someone fully?

Logan led the way to his house as the two walked in an uncomfortable silence. Of course it would be uncomfortable, why just yesterday she was part of the many people who tormented him and made him feel bad and now they were dating. It was just a disaster waiting to happen if one of them messes up in a horrible way.

Eventually Logan brought her to his house and opened the door with his keys. He looked inside and noticed his Mom sitting on a chair looking over her notes for her job as an office worker. He didn't want to interrupt her work but wanted her and Camille to meet.

He cleared his throat "Mom" he said, surprising her as she didn't notice them open the door. "This is Camille Roberts, my…" he stopped as he was kind of embarrassed to be saying this to his mother.

Camille noticed his hesitation and stepped in to save him the embarrassment "I'm his girlfriend Mrs. Mitchell" she introduced, shaking the older woman's hand.

Mrs. Mitchell, who I'll call Laura, smiled at her "Nice to meet you Camille and please call me Laura" she said.

Camille smiled back "Nice to meet you too Laura".

Logan smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and mother getting along. He hoped Frankie was having as much luck as he was on his end with introducing Jo to his folks.

"Mom, we'll be up in my room if you need us" he said, grabbing Camille by the hand and led her up the stairs.

Laura couldn't resist making fun of her son "Don't do anything you will regret" she teased calling up after them.

Logan blushed upon hearing his Mom call up to him and quickly led Camille inside his room before his mother can shoot off anymore sarcastic and teasing comments their way. He led her to his bed and the both of them sat down after he had made sure the door was closed. He didn't know what to do from here, he never had a girl inside his room before and the last time he had someone in here besides his Mom was Kendall, James and Carlos over a year ago.

"I like your room" Camille said after a minute of silence that was starting to create tension between the two of them. She didn't want things to get to awkward between the two of them as it would make the plan much harder to do.

Logan blinked and quickly looked around the room "Really? I think it's dull if you ask me" he said.

Camille lightly smacked him on the arm "Well I like it that should be good enough for you if you ask me, right" she asked with a teasing smile on her face.

Logan simply shrugged "I guess" he mumbled. He was feeling really awkward right now and he knew how pathetic he was looking in front of Camille. He knew she was only starting to start a conversation with him and he was making things more difficult between the two of them.

Camille sighed and leaned back into his bed so her head was resting on his pillow "Well, what do you do in your spare time" she asked him.

Logan's eyes widened and blushed slightly "Well…I like to sing and draw" he admitted. He got into singing when James announced his dream of one day becoming famous in the town of Hollywood and he liked to draw as a hobby. He was actually really good, able to draw anything that someone asked him to.

Camille beamed "Can you sing a song for me" she asked. She didn't know that he could sing. In all the time that they knew each other, Logan never really described his hobbies to the rest of the world so this was a surprise for her.

Logan rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well, I'm not good" he said.

Camille pouted and moved forward to rub his cheek "Please, for me" she asked, kissing his cheek to try and convince him.

Logan blushed deeply and thought it would be the right thing to do to sing to her. He gulped and stood in the middle of his room and started to sing 'I Need A Doctor' by Eminem

"**Im about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life**

**I told the World one day I would pay it back  
>say it on tape, and lay it, record it<br>so that one day I could play it back  
>but I don't even know if I would leave it when I'm saying that<br>ya'll start to creep in, everyday its so grey and black  
>hope I just need a ray of that<br>cause no one see's my vision when I play it for em  
>they just say its wack<br>thye don't know what dope is  
>and I don't know if I was awake or asleep<br>when I wrote this,  
>all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest<br>you picked me up, breeding life in me  
>I owe my life to you<br>before the life of me, I dont see why you dont see like I do  
>but it just dawned on me you lost a son<br>see this light in you, it's dark. let me turn on the lights and brigthen me and lighten you  
>I dont think you realise what you mean to me<br>not the slightest clue  
>cause me and you were like a crew<br>I was like your sidekick  
>you gon either wanna fight me when I get off this f-cking mic<br>or you gon hug me  
>but I'm not an option, theres nothing else I can do cause…<strong>

**Im about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life**

**It hurts when I see you struggle  
>you come to me with ideas<strong>

**Im about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life**

**Ride to the death  
>but where the f-ck are they now<br>When I need them I dont see none of them  
>all I see is Slim<br>f-ck all you fair-weather friends  
>all I need is him"<strong>

He stopped here; he didn't want to sing anymore as some of the lyrics described the scars that he still held from the past. He truly felt that at a time he could've done some of those lyrics, as in 'Payback the world'.

Camille had some tears in her eyes. Logan was an amazing singer but the pain he had in his voice as he was singing it is what caught her off guard. It was like if his time as a bullied kid and the pain he felt from everything that happened to him was still inside of him. They were so distracted they never notice the snowstorm roll in.

Logan felt some tears in his eyes as he remembered the horrible times that he had to live through as a result of his times as a bullied kid. He truly believed that if Frankie didn't come and save him yesterday, he would've probably have given into his anger and done something stupid.

He owed Frankie; he owed his new friend his life and much more than that.

Camille walked closer to him and gave him a hug, sending a silent message to Logan, saying "Its okay, you won't be hurt anymore".

He hugged back and noticed the snowstorm came in "Oh, I guess you won't be leaving here anytime soon" he joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's fine, hey can I see your drawings" she asked. Logan smiled and nodded and led her back to the bed and grabbed his sketchbook.

End of Chapter 5 of The Strength of Friendship

Poor Logan, that's all I got now, head hurts.

Next Time: Doubt


	6. Doubt

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 6- Doubt

Jo's eyes fluttered open the next morning and tried to remember why she was laying on a bed that wasn't familiar to her. She wiped at her eyes to get some of the gunk out and stood up from the bed. She noticed that she wasn't in her own clothes, where was she anyway?

Then she remembered she was in Frankie's house. She remembered falling asleep on his couch. He must've carried her in here after she fell asleep. She smiled, that was really sweet of him to carry her.

She decided to find him and see what he was doing. She walked out his room to see him passed out on his couch. His leg was hanging off and he had some drool coming out at the bottom of his mouth.

Jo felt some sweat forming at the back of her head at seeing her 'boyfriend' in this awkward position. She decided to do the noble thing and used her thumb to wipe the drool off his lip. When she leaned forward, she noticed how close their faces were and she could feel a light blush form on her cheeks. She didn't like him, or…maybe she did, but only a little.

He was so strong, having survived on his own with no parents, no one there to help him with any issues in his life. She couldn't have lasted as long as he did; she probably would've given up hope and maybe ended her life. But, Frankie was in a class on his own, no one could begin to understand him and the pain he lived through everyday, especially not her.

She pulled back and noticed her clothes from yesterday neatly folded and cleaned as opposed to what they were from when she got here yesterday. Frankie must've washed them before he went to bed last night.

She smiled again, he was such a gentleman. It pained her heart that in a few weeks she was gonna have to break his heart in front of everyone in the school. She was considering dropping the whole plan and actually giving him a chance as her real boyfriend. But she wanted to keep her popularity and she would surely lose it if she didn't follow according to Kendall's plan.

It was shallow of her and she knew that. But she couldn't find the courage to just give up on the plan. She felt like a horrible person for doing this to him, he was already fragile enough as it is and she didn't want to think about what was going to happen to him if she followed through.

He might be so depressed that he might kill himself. The pain will eat away at him and he'll kill himself to be rid of the hurt. That truly scared her and she didn't want to see him dead or worse.

She turned around as Frankie was starting to wake up. She smiled at him "Hey Frankie" she called. She waited for him to respond to her, but he didn't even look in her direction. She blinked in confusion "Frankie, hello" she tried again. He stood up and started to head for his bedroom, not sparing Jo a glance.

She glared and placed her hands on her hips "Excuse me, it's polite to ANSWER your girlfriend when she calls for you" she scolded him. Once again, he kept walking toward his bedroom mumbling something that she couldn't understand.

"DAMN IT FRANKIE, ANSWER ME" she yelled as she ran forward and grabbed his arms. She forced him to look at her and gasped at what she saw:

His eyes were a mixture of black and red and held a look of hatred in them.

She dropped her hold on him and watched as he turned around and continued to walk as if she never grabbed him in the first place. She watched him suddenly come to a halt and grabbed his chest in pain.

"AHHHHH" he yelled as he coughed up blood, a large amount at that. His breathing started to get ragged and he started to kneel over. His hand that was by his mouth was stained with his own blood and was only getting redder.

Jo watched in absolute fear, she didn't know of anything that was happening to him. She thought that maybe he had a slight heart murmur or maybe something a little more serious, but with his new eyes and the coughing of blood she didn't know.

She dashed toward him and captured him in her arms "Please Frankie, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you" she whispered in his ear. She moved her hand to rub his back and placed her lips lightly on his head and whispered "Please don't turn me away".

Frankie lowered his head and mumbled again, this time Jo heard "**I'm gonna make you pay, I'm gonna make you suffer, then maybe you'll give in to me. But until then, have your body back**" a deeper version of his voice said and she watched his eyes change back into the usual brown that they always were.

Frankie stirred and turned his head to exactly figure out what was going on here. He remembered going to sleep on his couch since he put Jo in his bed. So how was he on the floor being held by someone?

Wait a second, being held, Jo is here, oh God!

He looked and sure enough he saw Jo holding him on the floor of his hallway in a pool of blood? He blinked and focused all his attention on her "Ummm Jo, what's going on here" he asked. He resisted his urge to laugh at her face when he talked; she jumped up out of her skin.

"FRANKIE" she screamed and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She started to rock him back and forth as if he was a baby that needed to be put to bed. "I'm so sorry" she apologized, confusing him even more.

"Huh, why are you sorry" he asked. Did she cause the blood to go on the floor? Whose blood was it anyway? He hoped it was his and not hers.

"I couldn't help you. You were coughing up blood and I couldn't do anything to stop you from bleeding" she explained. He nodded, but then his eyes widened.

'Blood, coughing up, oh shit not HIM' he thought with a glare in the darkest corners of his mind.

"Please don't be mad, I was so scared, I couldn't think straight" she pleaded to him, not wanting him to be mad at her for something.

"Its fine" he said, surprising her. He broke free from her grip and stood up "This happens to me a lot, it really doesn't matter to me anymore" he snapped a sore muscle in his arm. "I'll be fine; we should get ready for school. Your clothes are washed and on the couch, I'm going to clean the blood" he said and walked toward the kitchen.

Jo followed him to his living room and grabbed her clothes that were resting on the arm of the couch and picked them up. She walked back toward his bedroom to change in his bathroom. She didn't believe him when he said that he was fine and that it doesn't matter, but she still couldn't get one detail out of her head and she doubted she ever would.

His dark red/black eyes.

She quickly changed into her school clothes and saw that the blood was no longer on the ground; Frankie must've cleaned it already. She looked and saw 'her man' waiting by the door with his bag and hers.

He shot a smile at her "I figured I carry your bag, that's he right thing to do right" he asked.

She smiled but then sweatdropped "Uh Frankie" she pointed to him "Your still in your pajamas" she said.

Frankie looked down and sure enough, he was still in his P.J's. He laughed with a blush of embarrassment "I'll be right back then" he said and took off in a dash toward his room to change.

Jo giggled and slipped into her jacket and waited for him to come back out. He came back out after 5 minutes, this time in school clothes "Sorry, NOW we can go" he said and the two of them left to go to school.

Logan and Camille:

Camille's eyes fluttered open that morning and let out a real soft yawn. She looked to see she was laying on something that was well toned. She cleared her vision a little bit to see it was Logan's chest. She blushed madly as she felt his muscles against her face; he was so well toned that he could defend himself in a fight if he wanted to. But he kept taking the beatings that he received everyday and didn't lift a hand to defend himself.

She felt guilty as she remembered the events of last night, Logan singing about the pain that he held within him after these months of abuse and looking through his sketchbook. It was an amazing sketchbook to say the least. He had pictures of him and his Mom in there as well as picture of an older man that looked like Logan. When she asked about whom it was, he didn't say anything but kept flipping through the book and avoiding the topic of the man all together.

What she found interesting were the well done and well detailed pictures of James, Kendall and Carlos. There were a lot of pictures of them all together as friends and there was one that disturbed her a lot.

A picture of the boys holding a beaten and battered Logan over a pool of fire and laughing as they tossed him in. Logan commented that he drew it on the day he lost his friends and the first beating he had gotten from them. It showed the Logan that was inside buried within, the Logan that was really hurt and felt nothing and knew but pain and loneliness.

She felt really bad because soon, he was going to be hurt even more when she broke his heart in front of everyone. She might've felt really bad, but a part of her was looking forward to seeing him hurt, seeing him suffer for calling her a freak and weird.

It was really mean and bad but, she couldn't help the way she felt. She looked as Logan started to wake up. His eyes opened and were pitch black, giving him the look of a demon.

"Logan" Camille whispered, scared at the look that was in Logan's eyes. A look that screamed 'I will kill you'. He shouldn't have that look; it didn't suit him at all.

Logan looked to her before his eyes changed back to their normal color, which relieved her but also confused her. He smiled as if he didn't just have pitch black eyes and looked to her like if he was gonna kill her.

"Morning" he said as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read 6:20 am, which he nodded at. "It's still early, enough time to go" he said, which confused her even more.

"Go where" she asked as she stood up from the bed.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay in the same clothes as yesterday" he explained with a laugh. Camille laughed too and nodded her head. Logan went over to his dresser "Alright, I'll change real quickly and then we can go to your house and get some new clothes" he said and disappeared in his bathroom.

Camille nodded and looked at the ground once the door closed. That look in his eyes was scary, scarier then anything she had ever seen in her life. She hugged herself as she tried to figure out what that can mean, what he is and why did his eyes do that.

She waited as he came out his bathroom all clean and helped her stand up. "Let's go to your house now" he said, she nodded and they went downstairs into his kitchen. After heating up some leftover breakfast for his mother, the two left the house.

Minnesota High:

Logan and Camille were now headed toward the school after Camille had changed and left some breakfast for her Dad and met up with Frankie and Jo in the front of the building.

Frankie grinned at them "What's up Logan" he said. Logan grinned back at him and the two high fived as Camille and Jo gave each other a look.

'I need to talk to you' they mouthed to each other as the boys finished their handshakes.

"Well, time for school" Logan said as he and Frankie wrapped their arms around their respective women and walked into the building.

A group of 5 looked at them from the shadows of the alley across the streets from the school; all had matching black cloaks with a red S and a white N on the front and back of the cloak. Each also had a handgun resting in their back pockets.

One was pale skinned and had shoulder length black hair tied into a ponytail. His dark eyes watched them with keen interest as he kept a firm grip on his sword and grinned sickly at them.

"Danny, calm down" another one told the first man. This one had brunette hair that was straightened down and had a few of the strands flipped up. He had brown eyes that matched his hair. He had a crossbow that rested on his back with 15 arrows hanging off his side.

"Yeah Danny, listen to Michael for once" another said laughing. This one had blond hair that was spiked up and had blue eyes that complimented his hair greatly. He had a M3 shotgun resting on his back.

"Like you ever do Sean" another calmly said. This guy had black hair like Danny but he didn't have it in a ponytail. He had brown eyes that stood out against his black hair, giving him the most unique look of the bunch. He had a semi auto .22 caliber rifle hanging off his back.

"Funny Cole" the last member, the only female member, said sarcastically. She had brunette hair that reached to just the midpoint of her back with matching dark brown eyes. She had an AK-47 on her back.

Cole scoffed "Sure Jackie" he sarcastically spat at her. Jackie glared but said nothing more to him.

"Those two are our targets" Michael stated, his crossbow pointing to Frankie and Logan, but he didn't fire.

"Why are we going after them" Sean asked confused. He wasn't the brightest out of all of them.

Danny looked to his companion "Because Sean, they have the same gene as the two of us" he said getting all excited to have some fun.

"We can't kill them now. We don't even know if they have their gene awakened" Jackie said.

"Frankie does, but we don't know about Logan" Cole said, growing a small smirk as he thought of his plan to awaken the gene.

"What are you thinking Cole" Michael asked, completely uninterested at what Cole was thinking.

Cole laughed as he ran his hand through his hair "Time to unleash the trials" he said and disappeared in a swirl of dark energy.

His team smirked and followed after him, all of them ready to unleash hell on the two boys.

End of Chapter 6 of The Strength of Friendship

Confused? You should be.

Does the title of the story somewhat make sense now?

Remember back in Chapter 1 when I said that the whole heartbreak thing was a subplot? Well, I just set up the main plot.

We're about to see how much the guys value their friendship

Next Time: Kendall's Subordinates


	7. Kendall's Subordinates

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 7- Kendall's Subordinates

Kendall watched as the targets walked in with Jo and Camille and smirked. By the looks on Frankie and Logan's face, they were starting to fall in love or already liked the girl, which was a plus for him. His hands twitched with a strange sense of glee from the thoughts that were rushing through his head. Kendall had completely fallen into the dark realms of high school popularity, something that was not good for anyone.

He looked behind him as the guys vanished down the hall, a group of people standing there. He looked and did a quick count in his head on what he wanted the boys here to do about the plan he had in mind.

"Okay, so you guys know what to do right" he asked the group of four boys, who nodded.

Jett smirked "Flirt with Jo and see Frankie's reaction" he repeated his part of the plan to Kendall.

Wayne-Wayne smirked too "Same thing, only with Camille and Logan" he said, Kendall nodding at the boy.

James grinned "Bully Logan to have Camille defend him and make him love her more" he said giddily, he was so excited to bully his once friend that it was kinda scary.

Carlos sighed "Try and bully Frankie" he mumbled. He was close to shouting at Kendall that enough was enough but didn't say anything, still scared.

Kendall nodded at the group and put on his usual smirk "Okay, I'll act as the spy and let you know where they'll be during the day" he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "MOVE OUT" he dispatched his team to break the hearts of one Frankie and Logan.

Jankie and Lomille:

Frankie and Logan were engaged in a conversation on some sort of new vaccine for the flu while Jo and Camille walked behind them and talked to each other about what they were feeling.

Jo sighed and decided to start "Cam" she started, making sure she had her friend's undivided attention.

Camille turned her head toward her friend "What is it Joey" she asked.

"I…think I'm…" she bit her lip and took a deep breath through her nose. "I think I'm starting to like Frankie" she said, turning her head to hide her face from her friend. She was so embarrassed to be saying this and didn't know what her friend was going to think of her. This was all supposed to be a game of pretend and now she was trespassing in forbidden territory.

Camille laughed "That's what I wanted to talk about with you too" she admitted, a pain forming in Jo's heart and stomach. Was Camille starting to like Frankie too? And if she was, would this make things even more awkward and harder than they had to be? Camille doesn't even know Frankie all that well; she doesn't have a reason to like him or to even think she does.

"I think I'm starting to like Logan".

Oh that eased Jo a bit.

"You are" she asked, looking on ahead to see Frankie and Logan laughing at a joke that Frankie must've made. Logan looked so different then he did a few days ago before Frankie had come to the school. You wouldn't even know he was bullied unless you had seen him before the arrival of Frankie Wilson.

Camille nodded "Yeah, I don't know why though" she said. She held her arm "I want to hate him and I want to break him but, every time I look at him now I get this weird feeling in my stomach and my heart starts to beat faster".

Jo nodded, understanding what she was saying "I know. Whenever Frankie speaks to me, I feel like I'm about to melt at the sound of his voice. Camille, he showed so much love, concern and protectiveness of me that I wanted to ambush his lips right then and there" she looked to the ground, watching as her black heels moved up and down from the floor. "I don't want to love him".

Camille gave her best friend a pat on the back "You got it bad honey, maybe worse then me but you got it bad nonetheless" she explained to her friend, who looked close to walking away and crawling in a corner somewhere to wait for this all to blow over.

"How did you realize your starting to like Logan" Jo asked with a smirk, wanting to know why her friend was falling for the original nerd of the school.

Camille looked to the back of Logan's head "Well, he sang a song about how the pain of the bullying and all the bad stuff that has happened in his life left scars on his soul. It was so sad and heartbreaking that I just jumped and hugged him. When we hugged, I felt so warm and secured around him that it made me feel like electricity was being shot through me" she explained to Jo, who whistled.

"Wow" she said in a neutral tone "I hugged Frankie too and I felt exactly like you did" she admitted.

"Why did you hug him" Camille asked, stopping outside of their classroom so they can finish the conversation before they had to go inside.

"He told me something so sad that I couldn't resist and hugged him with all my might" she said as she remembered last night and this morning.

"Is it just me or does there seem to be more to these boys then meets the eye" Camille asked jokingly, getting Jo to laugh a little.

"I guess there is" she said as they walked inside the room.

Frankie and Logan were in a conversation of their own, one that they were whispering to each other.

"I think I'm starting to like Jo" Frankie admitted to Logan, who grinned at him.

"Someone's in love" he teased, getting a light hearted glare from his friend. Logan laughed and smacked his chest "I'm just messing with you Frankie. I think I'm starting to like Camille more then I ever did" he said.

Frankie raised an eyebrow "Didn't you say you had a crush on Jo" he asked, a little jealously and anger slipping in his voice.

Logan shrugged "I did but, it was just because she was pretty. It doesn't go beyond that to be perfectly honest with you" he said, getting a nod from his friend.

"Well, I say that things are looking up for you" Frankie told Logan with a small smile and a clap on the back. He saw how Logan was completely different from the boy he saw getting beat up when he first came to school and was happy for the change that was happening.

Logan smiled and nodded back at his friend "Yeah, I guess it is" he said and looked down at something that caught his eye. "Hey, Jett is trying to cope a feel on Jo" he pointed to see Jett trying to grab a feel on Jo's ass.

Frankie jumped up so fast it's like someone kicked him off the chair "Oh hell no" he said menacingly as he walked down in time to hear bits of the conversation between Jo and Jett.

"Come on Jo, you know that there's been so much sexual tension between the two of us" Jett said with lust and a grin in his voice, although Frankie didn't see his face.

"Leave me alone Jett, I have a boyfriend already" Jo said feeling uncomfortable that one of her friends was trying to grab a feel on her.

"Forget that moron and grab a ride on the J train" he said as his hand managed to find its way to Jo's ass and squeezed.

"YOU ASSHOLE" Frankie shouted with so much rage in his voice it sounded different. He grabbed Jett's collar and slammed him into the ground "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GRAB A FEEL ON **MY **GIRLFRIEND" he spat.

Jett smirked "Come on Frankie, Jo doesn't really care for you. She's only going out with you out of pity" he said. He gasped as Frankie's brown eyes changed to black and red.

"**Pity for WHAT exactly? Stop trying to make excuses and accept that she's MY girlfriend and NOT yours. You'll save lots of trouble this way and a lot of blood**" he warned and released the grip he had on his neck. He turned his attention to Jo "**You okay honey**" he asked, his deep voice much softer then before.

Jo nodded and kept her gaze to Frankie's eyes "Yeah Frankie, thank you" she thanked and gave him a tight hug. The feeling of electricity came back and filled her heart with warmth and comfort.

Frankie relaxed and his eyes changed back to normal "I would never try to cope a feel on you if you don't tell me too" he whispered, holding his girlfriend close to him.

At that moment, Kelly Wainwright came in the room and saw Frankie and Jo embracing. She cleared her throat "Okay Frankie, you can hug Jo after class" she said, snickers echoing throughout the room.

Frankie and Jo pulled away with blushes on their face and took their seats at their desks. Logan and Camille were still laughing at the sight of their friends getting caught by their teacher.

Wayne-Wayne poked his head from the desk behind them "That was really dirty of Jett, right Camille" he asked, eyeing the girl the same way Jett had done to Jo when he came in.

Camille and Logan watched him with hawk like eyes "Yeah, it was" she agreed, feeling uneasy at the sight of Wally looking at her like that.

"Yeah, he was wrong to go at it that way" Wayne said with a smirk on his face. He moved his hand forward and grabbed Camille's breast "He should've gone for the breasts" he said with a rather sick lust in his voice.

Not even a second after his hand touched it was it forced off by another hand. Wayne and Camille looked to see a PISSED Logan holding Wayne's wrist and started to bend it backwards, making the other boy hiss in pain.

"**You sick, twisted fuck**" he spat as he shoved him back, making the boy fall out of his chair.

Camille looked and saw the eyes she saw that morning, the dark eyes of Logan Mitchell. 'It's those eyes again' she thought as Wayne pulled himself up before he got any attention brought to himself.

He saw the change in Logan's eyes and backed away and sat at another desk, one FAR away from Logan.

Logan let loose a sick smirk "**Smart move**" he commented and looked to Camille "**You okay babe**" he asked.

Camille saw his eyes change back and relaxed "Yeah, he's just being a perv, nothing to big" she said.

Frankie glared at the wall "Perverts are really disgusting, just a bunch of pricks who feel that they can just grab girls and try and feel them up and a bunch of other horrible acts" he said as he clenched his fist in anger.

Jo giggled at her boyfriend "You really hate perverts don't you" she asked, grabbing his hand to try and calm him down.

He visibly relaxed and nodded "Yeah, I do" he said, squeezing Jo's hand back. Jo blushed and applied the force back to him, making him blush.

Logan and Camille followed their example and held each other's hands.

Kendall had just gotten a text from both Jett and Wayne about the way that Frankie and Logan's eyes changed color. He never recalled Logan doing that before and he never actually heard Logan mention anything about his eyes changing color before. They also mentioned that their voices had changed and gotten deeper from what they were already, which confused him.

He texted James and Carlos the next part of the plan

'_Find out how their eyes and voice change_'

End of Chapter 7 of The Strength of Friendship

Kendall is trespassing in dangerous territory with that final line.

The secret to Frankie and Logan's eyes and voice change will be explained within the next chapters.

Those group of five will reappear in Chapter 10, which will be long, angsty and friendshippy.

Also, tell me how you like Frankie and Jo as a pairing. I really like them and would like to hear your thoughts on them as well. If you like them, I have a completed story about them 'Big Time Destiny' and a sequel in progress 'Jankie Love Forever'. Check those out if you love Frankie and Jo.

Next Time: The Darkness in the Eyes


	8. The Darkness of the Eyes

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Quick Note: I've been getting positive feedback on Jankie (Frankie+Jo) and I have something to say. Writing them is really fun and addictive, so if you want to try it out go on ahead. Just be sure to include that I own Frankie (gay joke anyone) and send me the link, I would love to read it. Warning, it's addictive and can take over your life (joking on that second one).

Also, if you want to use Frankie in ANY story. Just ask and I'll give you the stamp of approval.

Chapter 8- The Darkness in the Eyes

Carlos and James walked into the lunchroom trying to find their targets Frankie Wilson and Logan Mitchell. Kendall assigned them to find out how their eyes and voice changes. They didn't believe that that was possible but Kendall asked them to do it and they couldn't just turn down a favor for a friend, even if the request was just plain weird.

Carlos wanted to go on and tell James that what they were doing is wrong and will only destroy Frankie and Logan in the worst way possible but knew that he would get the rest of the popular crowd onboard and beat him and possibly Frankie and Logan too. He wanted to do something fast and soon before the 3 weeks were up. He could try to talk to Jo and Camille and perhaps convince them to call off the plan as they were the ones that had to do the actual breaking of the hearts. Maybe they, along with Frankie and Logan, can come up with a plan to fake the heart breaking so Frankie and Logan won't be hurt and Kendall can get off their back.

"Carlos" James called, bringing the Latino boy back to reality from his thoughts. "How do you suppose we do this" he asked with a look of confusion on his handsome face. He was really confused as to what Kendall had told them to do and see how Wilson and Logan's eyes and voice change. It didn't make sense, no ones eyes just change out of the blue like the way Kendall described to him. Maybe Jett and Wayne-Wayne were hallucinating and imagined it in their heads. But what if they didn't? It could be great blackmail if they were right and got the prove that their eyes actually do change.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I'm still confused as to how someone's eyes can change just like that out of the blue. It doesn't seem possible to me" he said, getting a nod from James. Kendall was a jerk, but he wasn't a liar and he wouldn't have a real reason to lie about Frankie and Logan's eyes changing. Logan was never able to do that before, well as far as they knew he couldn't do that, so why now? Why are his eyes changing color if Kendall was right and telling the truth?

"I guess we'll wing it" James shrugged as Carlos shrugged when he said that. They walked to the table where the 'victims' along with Jo and Camille sat and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Logan tensed upon seeing them, alerting Frankie right away. Logan mentioned that Kendall, James and Carlos were all his friends all throughout middle school and they had abandoned him upon entering high school. That was so low in Frankie's opinion; if you really were friends with someone you just don't up and abandon them just because you enter a new school.

"Hey guys" Logan squeaked nervously as he took in the sight of two of his former friends sitting across from him. He still saw them as his friends even if they hated him and despised him now, sure he was pissed for them leaving him but he still held out to a silver lining that they would return and be his friends again. He watched as Carlos seemed to hesitate to say something, as if he was going to spill out a secret to someone. Maybe he had found out about something embarrassing on Kendall and wanted to tell James for whatever reason? He shrugged; he didn't really know them all that well anymore.

James put on a fake smile while Carlos put on a genuine one. It felt really good to give Logan a real smile after all this time. "Nothing much, just wanted to say hi and how things are going" James said as he leaned forward and kept close attention to Logan's eyes.

Carlos simply made eye contact with Frankie without moving closer. He barely knew him; it would be awkward if he moved closer to his face. Kendall said that Jett and Wayne told him that the eyes changed when they got mad, so Carlos and James had to get them mad. Question was, how were they going to do that?

Poke at their nerd status? Nah, too easy and Logan is sure to be used to it by now. Harass Jo and Camille? No, they were their friends and Frankie and Logan hurt Jett and Wayne when they did their deed. Carlos and James weren't looking to get their asses kicked or get punched today so that was out.

WAIT, Logan's dad is dead, they can pull at that. Yes, it was perfect.

"So Logan, you miss your dad lately" James asked, pretty much catching Logan off guard with that.

Logan's face softened "I miss him everyday, why are you asking me that" he asked, suspicion hearable in his voice. Frankie turned his gaze to Logan confused and shocked. Why didn't he tell him that his dad was dead? Didn't he trust him enough? Well, it was only Day 3 of their friendship and he didn't exactly blurt out that he has no parents to him either, so he had no right to talk.

James shrugged "I don't know, just thought I see how you're doing with that" he said. His smile turned into a smirk "Or are you happy that your dad is gone from your life and glad that someone popped a bullet into him" he asked sickly.

Jo and Camille gasped "JAMES" they shouted in disbelief.

Logan glared "Take…that…back" he growled, his head starting to pound really hard. He could feel the anger pulsing through him, just waiting to come out.

"Hey it's an honest question. He was at a restaurant when he was killed right? Some say that it was a midget who did it" he asked again, glad that he was getting Logan all fired up with rage.

Frankie blinked as that sounded so familiar to him for some reason. "James man, back off that's not cool" he glared at the pretty boy. James was going too far with this conversation.

"Back off Wilson, I bet your parents don't even care for you" he spat. He hated it when people talk down on him and tried to stop him from doing what he wanted. It was part of the reason why he abandoned Logan when they started school. He was a goody two shoes that tried to ruin all of James' fun by telling him that 'This is not right' or 'This is not cool'.

"JAMES, TAKE THAT BACK" Jo shouted at her friend, glaring at him with all the hatred that she could muster. No one talked bad about HER Frankie, wait…HER Frankie? Was she really developing feelings for him?

"**YOU…SCUMBAG**" Frankie shouted, eyes back to red and black with the look of murder in them. His head was hurting and he felt the urge to kill, like he did with the murderer and the kid at his old school. Unlike before, NOW he had canine fangs and his hair was moving up to the point it defied gravity.

"**HOW DARE YOU**" Logan shouted too, eyes all black with anger. His head was pounding like a drum and he looked to see his fingernails starting to grow out wider, almost like claws.

James looked ready to shit his pants. He didn't expect THIS to happen, Logan and Frankie ready to pounce and to kill him. He looked to Carlos for support, who was frozen in shock. He turned to Jo and Camille, who were watching their 'boyfriends' with horrified and scared looks. He turned to the rest of the kids in the lunchroom, who back away from the scene going on in front of them.

Logan took a step to pounce but Camille grabbed his hand. The nails cut through her skin like a razorblade but she didn't cry or hiss in pain. Logan turned the look to her, which softened upon seeing her.

"Don't do it Logie, please" she begged, tears flowing down her face.

Jo grabbed Frankie's hand as well "Sweetie, don't do something you'll regret" she begged, pulling him closer to her into a hug of comfort. She didn't like to see him like this; she didn't want to see him all pissed and angry at someone.

Frankie calmed down and his features all returned to normal. He looked to see Camille holding Logan and his appearance caught Frankie's attention. He didn't see that his eyes changed like they did before when he got pissed at Wayne-Wayne. There his eyes were a light black (is that even a color) but now they were a dark black color. Kind of like how his used to be.

OH SHIT!

"Sorry guys, James just has a tendency to say stuff he doesn't mean" Carlos said when he saw Frankie and Logan ready to kill him. The whole ordeal was scary to him and he couldn't believe what he saw.

James nodded frantically "Yeah guys that was way out of line of me to say. Hey, to show that I'm sorry how about you guys come to my party on Friday night" he offered.

Frankie and Logan's anger vanished and nodded "Yeah sure" they said in perfect unison.

James grinned "Great" he said and pulled Carlos with him out the lunchroom. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Kendall "I learned something today" he told his friend, who looked to him confused. "NEVER piss those two off".

Kendall:

Kendall was sitting in Study Hall when his phone vibrated into his pocket. He pulled it out and read James text

'_Jo and Camille seem to have succeeded MUCH sooner than we thought. Also I invited them to my party so they wouldn't kill me. Their eyes DO change and it seems to make them want to kill their target. DON'T piss them off_' it read.

Kendall smirked 'Excellent, on Friday night. They will break'.

End of Chapter 8 of The Strength of Friendship

In case you didn't see my note up at the top

Quick Note: I've been getting positive feedback on Jankie (Frankie+Jo) and I have something to say. Writing them is really fun and addictive, so if you want to try it out go on ahead. Just be sure to include that I own Frankie (gay joke anyone) and send me the link, I would love to read it. Warning, it's addictive and can take over your life (joking on that second one).

Also, if you want to use Frankie in ANY story. Just ask and I'll give you the stamp of approval.

So, Logan and Frankie's eyes change when their mad? That's not good, why? The truth comes out next time.

Yep, this party is where EVERYTHING goes to shit. It's where the shit hit the fan when the event where I based this off of happened.

To make up for the shortness of these last few chapters, Chapter 9 will be somewhere between 8,000 and 10,000 words while Chapter 10 will be 10,000+ words.

Next Time: The Party


	9. The Party

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 9- The Party

Frankie was standing in his house going through his wardrobe to try and find some cool clothes for James' party tonight. He needed to pick up Jo in 30 minutes so they can go to the party together and he still didn't have an idea of what clothes to wear. He was throwing clothes out of his closet at fast speeds trying to find something that he would look good in. He groaned as he reached the end of the closet and still had yet to find something that he wanted to wear. He turned around toward the pile and ransacked through it again to see if there was something that he missed. Lucky him that there was something he missed, a blood red t-shirt with black jeans rested at the bottom of the huge pile of clothes. He grinned as he picked them up and examined the pile that was on the floor. He sweatdropped as he put the shirt and jeans on the couch and hoisted the pile of clothes up in one arm and threw them up in the closet and slammed the door before it can fall back out.

He chuckled and grabbed his clothes and slipped them on. He went to his bedroom where his bathroom was and went inside. He grabbed his shaving kit and started to shave the mustache that was growing in on his upper lip. He set the kit down and turned on the water in his sink and splashed his face with the warm water. He examined himself in the mirror and grinned in approval of himself before drying his face with one of his towels.

"Alright, I have 30 minutes to get to Jo's house to take her to James' party. Maybe tonight we'll have our first kiss" he thought, blushing madly at the thought of his lips connecting with Jo's and just kissing each other passionately for a long period of time. He shook his head madly to get the dirty thought out of his head "Stop it, I don't want her to think I'm a pervert" he criticized himself as he exited the bathroom and went to his front door and slipped into his black and red sneakers that rested at the door.

He stopped to ponder for a moment "I know James invited Logan and me so we wouldn't kill him when he went crazy before but, he seemed to have an undertone to what he was doing" he said to himself. He crossed his arms and leaned back onto his wall "Carlos himself looked like he wanted to say something and hesitated after he looked at James. If he wanted to say something, I don't see why he couldn't say it right then and there".

He blinked as he remembered something "Logan's eyes, they seemed to look just like mine before the next phase started. I don't know if I'm right or not but, if it's true then, we need to stick together" he said.

He then glared "What James said got me thinking, 'Your dad was outside a restaurant, he was killed by a midget by a bullet'. For some reason that just seems so familiar, like if I know what he's talking about" he told himself.

He closed his eyes to remember anything that involved him and a restaurant with death thrown somewhere in there. He only thought of one moment in his life where that he was at a restaurant and someone was killed and it was the final night he had with his parents.

He saw the killer's face and froze, just froze in shock as he looked at the face of the monster that killed his parents and took the image and looked at it side by side with an image of Logan. The resemblance was diffidently there, same eyes, same hair but the thing that blew his mind was the face.

It was like looking at an adult Logan.

Frankie paled "Oh shit, I think I killed Logan's dad" he said, the words falling out slowly as he tried to come to terms with what he just found out, if it was true in anyway.

"Logan said his dad was his hero, the one guy he admired and loved with everything in him. He gets devastated when his dad is mentioned in anyway. He got REALLY pissed at James when he made fun of his dad's death" he got a sad look on his face. "How is he gonna feel when he finds out I'm the one who took his dad away from him" he asked, the thought horrifying him beyond belief. "It might push him to the next step" he pondered.

"**You need to get a life and shut up**" a voice inside his head boomed, sounding deep and angry.

Frankie scoffed "What do you want" he asked the voice, his hands balled into fists at his side in rage.

"**You're talking to yourself, that's the first sign to insanity and I don't need you to have something happen to you because you're an idiot**" it complained, sounding a little softer.

"I'm already crazy because of you" Frankie spat at the voice, sounding really mad that this voice was even talking to him. He walked back toward his bathroom and looked at the mirror; the same reflection from the night Jo spent in his apartment was staring back at him with a hard glare. The glare itself would've made anyone else crap their pants but not Frankie, he was used to this asshole intruding in his life.

"**Hey don't get mad at me, I don't want to be here but it's in your blood. Get over it already**" Reflection Frankie told his counterpart with the glare getting more intensified.

Frankie glared back "I will never get over the fact that I'm a Saikou Ninnin bastard that's meant to live a cursed life against his will" he yelled, getting his reflection to laugh at him.

"**Life's a bitch, get over it and deal with the fact that you'll never be normal…just like your buddy Logan**" he smirked, knowing he said what Frankie didn't want to hear.

"YOU'RE A LIAR" he bellowed at the mirror. If anyone was watching this, they would've assumed he was crazy and called the psyche ward to come and bring him to a mental hospital.

"**Those eyes are proof enough and the fact that he had the same look in his eyes that you had when you killed his dad**".

"I don't know if I killed his dad".

"**Keep denying it all you want it won't change anything that's already been done**" Reflection Frankie smirked "**I believe you have a party to get to**" he said as the image faded away, leaving an exact reflection of Frankie where he once was.

"Go to hell" he said as he walked back to the front door and stopped when he reached for the handle. He thought about how he was going to tell Logan how he was the one who killed his dad. He wanted to tell him but then he would end their friendship and possibly unlock the second phase of the Saikou Ninnin's and he didn't want that. He shifted his thoughts to something else, what if Jo's parents didn't approve of him?

What if they thought he was a delinquent and forbid him from seeing their daughter? He wouldn't be able to live with that. He really liked her, he had some feelings of love blooming in and it would come to a halt and completely fade away if they stopped seeing each other.

Within the few days they dated, she had become a part of him, his reason for living and the love of his life.

He took a deep breath and stepped outside his door before closing it and locking it behind him, a night that he will never forget was about to begin.

Logan:

Logan, like Frankie, was ransacking his closet to try and find something to wear. However unlike Frankie, he wasn't making a huge mess as he loved to keep his room and everything else. Logan found what he was looking for, a black t-shirt with light blue jeans. He glanced toward the clock to see that he still had 30 minutes to go and get Camille, which was more than enough as they lived almost right next to each other.

He sat down on his bed to think when he heard this voice inside his head.

'I know that you know there's something up' it said.

Logan sighed "There's nothing wrong, maybe James realized how much of a jerk he's been all these months and has decided to make up for it" he said.

'That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it' the voice shot back. Logan groaned, this voice was really annoying and making things much harder for him to handle.

'I can hear your thoughts' it said, a smirk could easily be heard in it's voice.

"I know, so you should know that I know that there's nothing up. Everything's fine and tonight things will get better" Logan said with a small smile.

'How do you explain Camille suddenly being all over you and Jo going all over Frankie, someone you guys only knew for a week' it asked.

Logan sighed and looked toward the ground. He didn't know how to explain what the voice just said. Jo declared that she didn't want a boyfriend and a few months later she goes after Frankie, like the voice said someone they only knew for a week. And the matter with Camille was no different; she hated him ever since the end of middle school and it only got worse when they entered high school.

And then she just comes and acts like there was nothing wrong that happened between them and becomes his girlfriend within a day. That was not like her; in fact…it was the complete opposite of her.

'You see? Even though you won't admit it, you know something is up'.

"FINE" he yelled as he jumped from his bed and looked at the mirror in his room "I think something is up" he admitted as he looked in the mirror to see a darker form of himself.

'Okay, no need to yell' Reflection Logan held up his hands in defense.

"They been teasing and beating me all year and all of a sudden they just come out and try to be NICE" he spat the word nice "and try to be all chummy with me" he said.

Reflection Logan shrugged 'The minds of people is weird, I wish I didn't understand them'.

Logan glanced at his clock "I gotta go now" he said to his reflection, who shrugged again.

'Just watch your back' he said as vanished, leaving a more accurate reflection of Logan in his place.

"Thanks for the advice" he thanked sarcastically as he put on his black sneakers and left his house, one night he will never forget waited for him.

Frankie:

Frankie now stood outside the Taylor Residence with sweat dripping down the back of his head, but it wasn't seeable to anyone. He was really nervous right now; he knew that he would meet her parents one day sooner or later but he was really hoping it would be later. He didn't want to do something stupid in front of her parents, example being saying something that he shouldn't say like "Your daughter is one hot woman" or something along those lines.

Out of both parents, he was more scared of meeting her dad. Why? Because the father is really protective of his daughters, ESPECIALLY if they're the only child. Lucky for him that Jo was the only child in her family.

He decided to suck it up and pray that he doesn't do anything dumb and knocked on the door, not to rough to show he was impatient and not to light to show he was timid. He waited a few seconds and the door opened, his heart beating faster then it already was almost popping out of his chest.

Standing there was his lovely girlfriend. She was wearing a hot pink shirt that read 'If you're cooler than me then I'm hotter than you', a black skirt that reached just past her knees with similar black heels that she wore in school. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, which made her look even more beautiful in Frankie's opinion, with light makeup on her face. Red cherry lipstick and light blush were on her pretty face and complimented her greatly.

"How do I look" she asked with a little smirk. Frankie was just speechless when she opened the door and presented herself. She saw Frankie's outfit and was a little disappointed that he didn't try and at least make himself look better than normal. She wasn't expecting him too, she saw his clothes in his closet when she spent the night and knew he didn't have much with the little money he hinted at having. Still, he looked cute and that was all she cared about. Her parents were inside waiting to meet Frankie for the first time when Jo explained where she was that night she didn't come home; it was very interesting to say the least. Her mother, of course, was ecstatic when Jo said she now had a boyfriend and her father demanded a meeting with him. So, Jo decided to get this done with now so her parents would stop bugging her about it.

"You look so beautiful I can't find words to describe you" Frankie replied with a small smile on his face.

Jo blushed and grabbed his hand "My parents want to meet you before we go" she said, confirming Frankie's fears but sucked it up and followed his blond hair angel inside her house. Sitting on the couch was Mr. and Mrs. Taylor; both had a small smile on their face when they saw Frankie enter behind Jo.

Frankie and Jo took a seat next to each other on the other couch that sat across from the one her parents were sitting on, Jo still holding Frankie's hand.

Frankie cleared his throat and smiled toward her parents "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, my name is Frankie Wilson It's a pleasure to meet both of you" he introduced politely yet shyly at the same time.

Jo watched as her mother leaned forward to grab Frankie's free hand "It's so nice to meet you too sweetie, it's so nice that Jo is finally bringing a boy over to meet us" Mrs. Taylor greeted back, Frankie smiling wider.

Mr. Taylor grabbed Frankie's hand after his wife released it "I have been waiting to meet you ever since my little girl told us about you" he greeted, with a sarcastic glare. Every other time Jo brought a boy home, that glare sent them packing. He was impressed when Frankie remained untouched by his sarcastic glare, instead he shook his hand as if he were smiling at him.

"Tell us sweetie, how long did it take you to ask our daughter to be your girlfriend" Mrs. Taylor asked curiously.

Frankie looked to Jo, who chuckled nervously "Actually Mom…I asked him to be my boyfriend" Jo admitted, making her parents eye's bug out of their head.

"OHHH, HE MUST BE SO SPECIAL" her mother cooed in a squeal, causing her dad to cover his ears to try and drown out his wife's squealing voice.

Jo blushed from embarrassment and sunk her face into Frankie's shoulder to hide her face. Frankie just pulled it back up and gave her a heartwarming smile, making her smile back at him.

"You two just look so cute" her mother complimented, this time both Frankie and Jo blushed from her words.

"Okay honey, you're turning their faces more red than they should be" Mr. Taylor said to ease his wife's growing happiness.

Jo wiped her blush from her face "Can me and Frankie go now" she asked, wanting to get away from her parents constant embarrassing remarks about her and Frankie.

"Okay honey, have fun and be safe" her dad said, looking to Frankie when he said the last part. Frankie gave thumbs up and smile when he figured out what Mr. Taylor meant. He meant to keep his little girl safe and he would do just that.

Jo gave her parents a hug goodbye and grabbed back on to Frankie "Bye Mom, bye Dad".

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Taylor" Frankie called as Jo pulled him out the house and closed the door behind them.

Selena looked to Jack "Do you like him" she asked.

Jack smiled "He seems to care for our daughter a lot from his actions, even if he didn't say much".

"He was nervous, can't blame him. Meeting your girlfriend's parents can be scary, right" she teased at the end, grinning.

Jack frowned "That's mean" he remarked, making his wife laugh more.

Logan:

Logan was standing outside Camille's house waiting for her or her parents to open the door. He wanted to get her and get to the party already. He had decided to try and fix the broken friendship between him, Kendall, James and Carlos. He missed his friends a lot more now since having Frankie around reminded him of all the amazing times he had with them. Frankie seemed to have taken their friendship more seriously when he said that Kendall, James and Carlos used to be his friends. The look of shock that had crossed Frankie's face was laughable but Logan didn't even crack a smirk or any sort of smile on his face. Frankie was so pissed that Logan saw his eyes change, which confirmed what he had been thinking these past few days.

Frankie had an inner self just like he did.

He was shocked and happy when he found out that he and Frankie were the same. Both had an inner self that was constantly around throwing in two-cents and making life much harder than they had to be. Logan was debating on telling him that he knew his secret and come out with his too. But, he didn't want to drop it on Frankie out of no where, he wanted Frankie to be comfortable enough around him to tell him and he was getting pretty close too.

The two of them can be called best friends now, Frankie swore he would never abandon him and he would always protect him and Logan said the same thing to him. Even if he got Kendall, James and Carlos back, he would still look to Frankie as his closest friend as he never would hurt him as bad as the boys did.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Camille opened her door and his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"I take it your impressed" she said with a smile. She was wearing a black shirt that stopped just above her stomach. She had dark blue skinny jeans and black heels to match her shirt with light makeup on her face.

Logan regained his composure and smiled "Yes I am, you look absolutely breathtaking tonight" he complimented her.

Camille smiled back at his attire "You look handsome tonight" she complimented back.

Logan held his hand out "Shall we depart my fair lady" he said in his cheesiest voice that he possibly had.

Camille giggled and grabbed his hand "Yes sir" she replied and the two walked hand in hand into the night toward James' house.

James' House (Party HQ):

Frankie and Jo entered James' house to the loud thumping music that was echoing throughout the entire house. Frankie heard it when they were a block away; they were so going to see cops soon. He saw Kendall and Carlos talking with Lucy, whom was holding onto Kendall's arm, and James, who turned his head as soon as Frankie locked his eyes on them. He could've sworn he saw James point to him and Jo and laugh. What was so funny?

"HEY, FRANKIE AND JO. YOU GUYS MADE IT" James slurred, obviously drunk from having one to many drinks.

Jo smiled "Of course we made it, did you not think we were coming" she asked, fake hurt can be heard in her voice. James grinned at her and Jo knew what he was thinking, tonight she needed to break Frankie's heart.

Logan snuck up behind Frankie and wrapped his arm around Frankie "YO BUDDY" he yelled, causing his friend to jump up in surprise.

"WTH LOGAN, WTH" Frankie yelled as he slapped Logan off of him, said genius grinned at him with Camille hanging on his other arm.

"Couldn't help it" he said, getting a glare from Frankie.

James looked to Logan and grinned bigger "Okay girls, do it" he said, causing Frankie and Logan to look in confusion as the music stopped and the rest of the guests looked to the losers of Minnesota High.

"STOP" Carlos shouted as he jumped off of his seat "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME ANYMORE. LOGAN, FRANKIE THESE ASSHOLES HIRED JO AND CAMILLE TO BREAK YOUR HEARTS. EVERYTHING THEY SAID TO YOU WAS A LIE" he yelled, getting a shocked look from Kendall, James and the 'victims'.

Frankie and Logan looked to Jo and Camille, their eyes starting to change from the hurt and betrayal they were feeling.

"Frankie…" Jo started but stopped when Frankie glared at her hard, causing everyone but Logan to back away from him.

(Warning: Cursing and bashing of Jo and Camille…you have been warned).

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. I GAVE MY HEART TO YOU AND YOU WERE JUST FUCKING WITH ME THE ENTIRE TIME. YOU KNOW THE PAIN I HAVE IN ME AND YOU STILL WENT ALONG WITH THIS? FUCK YOU" he yelled, Jo gasping in shock and hurt.

"It's not like that…" she tried to explain. Frankie's body started to shake, whether from anger or hurt, they didn't know.

"SHUT UP, DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BITCH. YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING AND WAS JUST DICK RIDING WHOEVER HIRED YOU TO DO THIS. DON'T TELL ME BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING CARE RIGHT NOW. YOU WENT WAY TOO FAR BY DOING THIS TO ME AND YOU COULD'VE STOPPED. BUT YOU INSTEAD DECIDE TO HURT ME" he yelled louder, his voice was starting to crack the windows as his body started to get a red aura that was barely visible.

"I'm sorry…" Jo cried.

"NO YOUR NOT. IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE. I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING TWAT" he spat, tears were now visible in his eyes and Jo's, although Jo's were more visible.

Logan locked his dark eyes on Camille, who gulped "Logan…"

"If you say anything you bitch, I will kill you right here" he said, tears falling down his face. "I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. Your nothing but a fucking bitch that's gonna die alone with your sex slaves here" he pointed to Kendall and everyone but Carlos, as he stood up and told them what happened.

"Thank you Carlitos" he thanked quietly as Frankie wrapped his arm around his friend and sent a thank you look to Carlos before leaving with a crying Logan in his arms.

Jo and Camille collapsed on the floor, crying their eyes out as they heard their ex's slam the door on the way out.

Kendall was shocked at what happened; he was not expecting this "Girls" he called softly.

"SHUT UP" Jo yelled "I WAS STARTING TO LOVE HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE. DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TO ME" she yelled and cried some more.

"I already loved Logan and now he hates me, just please be quiet Kendall" Camille begged softly, her voice shaky from the tears.

Kendall stared at his two friends and looked to the ground 'I'm sorry'.

Frankie & Logan:

Frankie led Logan to his house and sat him down on the couch. Logan had not stopped crying once since they left the party, he was really hurt now.

"I thought it was getting better" he said, burying his face into Frankie's shoulder.

"I thought so too buddy, I thought so too" he replied and watched as his friend cried himself to sleep and joined him, thinking about Jo's betrayal.

The Saikou Ninnin's watched them outside Frankie's window.

"Ready Michael" Cole asked, Michael nodding in his direction. "Time to test them"

End of Chapter 9 of The Strength of Friendship

Yes, it's 4,000 instead of 8,000. Sorry :(

I made a mistake last time, Chapter 11 is 10,000 + words, not 10, again sorry for that.

James spilled the beans and now Frankie and Logan are hurt, that's very bad.

What do Michael and Cole want?

Next Time: Where is Frankie and Logan?


	10. Where are Frankie and Logan

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 10- Where are Frankie and Logan?

3 days since the party and no one heard from Logan or Frankie. Right now it was 10 am on Monday morning and the two weren't even in school. What was going on? Logan would NEVER miss school, not for anything and Frankie didn't seem the type to cut.

Jo and Camille were wrecks, the two had, good god, fallen in love with the two boys that now everyone were scared of. Frankie's little outbreak at James' party had struck fear into everyone's hearts. Jo kept mumbling Frankie's name, begging him to forgive her and to come back to her. Camille did the same thing, only she mumbled Logan's name.

Kendall realized what he did was wrong and he probably broke Frankie and Logan in the most horrible way possible.

Carlos had beaten it into their head over the weekend on why he didn't say anything before. Kendall and James were shocked that Carlos thought they would beat him, but when Carlos pointed out about their treatment of Logan they shut up and realized he was right.

James wanted to find them and apologize but no one could find them. Frankie wasn't home and Logan's mom said he hasn't been home in days.

That was what scared them. Logan hadn't been back in DAYS and Frankie wasn't even home. Jo and Camille prayed for them everyday as did Kendall, James, Carlos and Lucy, who was sorry for even playing a small part in all of this.

Right now the group was sitting at a table in the lunchroom, quietly munching on whatever food they had in front of them.

Jo and Camille were watching in envy as Kendall and Lucy acted all lovey dovey in front of them. According to Carlos, who was the only person out of the other four they were talking to as he was against the whole idea since the start, said that they had gotten together at some point during the party, although they really didn't care.

They missed Frankie and Logan. The way they held them, the way they showed how much they loved them. They would do anything to get that back, even get in their knees and beg them for their forgiveness.

Suddenly, the principal's, Principal Edwards, voice appeared over the loudspeaker.

"All students come to the auditorium right away" he commanded, he sounded scared and shocked from the way his voice squeaked over the loudspeaker.

Shrugging, the group walked to the auditorium and managed to get a seat somewhere in the front, not that it really mattered where they sat for one of these assemblies.

Kendall looked to the back where Logan would sit during one of these things. He expected and hoped to see him or Frankie sitting there but there wasn't even a teacher over by those seats.

"Okay students, quiet down" Edwards' voice echoed throughout the auditorium, silencing all the students. "This is a really big emergency and we need you to all cooperate with us. I'm sure some of you know that students Logan Mitchell and Frankie Wilson have been missing for a few days now right" he asked, seeing some nods come from the front.

"Well…we found them" he announced, although it sounded grimly.

"REALLY" Jo and Camille shouted as they stood up from their seat with grins that sprouted across their entire faces.

"Yes Ms. Taylor and Ms. Roberts now please sit down" he commanded, the two girls sat down instantly.

He pointed toward the monitor "You might be shocked at what you see" he warned as it flickered on and it showed a Channel 5 news chopper flying by the docks?

What really shocked EVERYONE in the school was where the camera was pointing…

Frankie and Logan fighting and getting electrocuted on a small platform that had an anchor connected on the top. The platform was wood and the boys were swinging knives at each other.

Jo and Camille were at a lost for words "WHAT'S GOING ON" they asked in unison.

Suddenly, Frankie's scream echoed as Logan cut his bare chest with the knife, an electrical surge could be seen around him. Logan was crying and moving his mouth, although no one can hear what he was saying.

"FRANKIEEEE" Jo yelled, trying to make a run for the screen, but Kendall held her back.

Edwards sighed "It seems that these two were kidnapped and are now being forced to fight" he explained.

"BY WHOM" James yelled. This was very painful for him to see, he wanted to apologize to them and it looks like he won't even get the chance too.

Logan's scream echoed next as Frankie's knife cut his leg, sending the genius to the ground in a thud.

"LOGIEEEE" Camille yelled, Carlos holding her back from running away.

"What you folks are seeing is a test of friendship" a guy with black hair said with a smirk as he held the cops back. He had a switch in his hand and he had a sick grin on his face.

"What the hell does he mean" Kendall asked.

Logan and Frankie's knives were shoved into each other's stomachs, the boys coughing up blood and falling backward in a thud.

"I'M COMING HONEY/SWEETIE" Jo and Camille yelled as they ran out toward Minnesota Docks, ready to try and help the boys.

"COME BACK" Kendall yelled as he, Lucy, James and Carlos followed after them, ignoring the screams of their teachers.

End of Chapter 9 of The Strength of Friendship

I know, I know, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

Why are Frank and Logie fighting? Why are they using knives?

Michael, Cole and the rest of the 'Fearsome Five" are sick people.

It's also short but it's a bridge chapter to the next one, which is 10,000 or more words, I don't know yet.

We are gonna see how much Frankie and Logan love each other and their friendship.

Next Time: The Trials of Friendship


	11. The Trials of Friendship

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else

Chapter 11- The Trials of Friendship

3 days ago:

_Cole and Michael infiltrated Frankie's apartment building, heading for their targets Frankie Wilson and Logan Mitchell. Cole had a plan to ensure the awakening of the boy's gene and to recruit at least one of them into the organization that was Saikou Ninnin._

_Michael used one of his bolts from his crossbow to pick the lock on the door, gently opening it so it didn't awaken the boys that they were supposed to kidnap. He and Cole walked in and found the two boys sleeping on the couch, looking rather hurt._

_Perfect._

"_This is just too easy," Cole said as he scooped Logan up and tossed him over his shoulder, the genius stirring a little at the slight movement._

"_I love you Camille." He mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Cole to hear him._

"_Hey Mike, you hear that?" he asked._

_Michael rolled his eyes "Yes Cole, Logan has a crush on a girl throw a party," he said sarcastically as he tossed Frankie over his shoulder._

"_I didn't mean what I said Jo, I love you and want to be with you." The young boy stirred, Michael sighing at Frankie's words._

"_These boys must've had an interesting night." He said as he and Cole walked out into the night with Frankie and Logan on their shoulders_.

Present:

Frankie stirred as he opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in his house. He was in a dirty room at a, what he assumed to be, dock. He looked to see his buddy Logan next to him starting to awake too, why were they here? What the hell was going on?

He was going to find out?

The room was empty except for a few rats, specks of dirt and dust and him and Logan.

"Logan, where are we?" Frankie asked the boy, who jumped in surprise at hearing his voice.

Logan looked around really quick to see that he was with Frankie at a location that was not his house. He remembered going to sleep on Frankie's couch and now they woke up here? What happened and who brought them here?

"I don't know Frankie; it just seems to be a dirty room with nothing in it." He observed as he stood up, groaning as he did. His back was sore from the hard wooden floor of the room and could've sworn he felt a few splinters in it.

Frankie followed suit with his friend, standing up and cracking his knuckles "I don't care, I'm gonna bust us out of here!" he exclaimed as he charged the door and slammed his shoulder in it, knocking himself back at the force of the collision.

Logan rushed to his friend's side "You shouldn't do that, don't you see the movies? The villain will come and reveal themselves soon." He said, remembering a few movies that had the same type of conflict and scenario that the two of them were in at the moment.

Frankie frowned "I'm not gonna wait, I'm busting us out now!" he yelled and made another attempt to bust the door down, only to be knocked back again.

"I was going to open the door Frankie, so impatient," a cold voice called as the door opened and stood a man with brunette hair and a crossbow.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Frankie demanded to know, pointing a finger at him.

"My name is of no importance to you, what I came here to know is if you guys value your friendship with each other?" he asked, getting a confused look from Frankie and Logan.

"Yes we do," Logan said.

"Well, we'll see about that, follow me." He commanded as he jerked his head toward the door and walked, Frankie and Logan following him at a safe pace.

After a minute of silent walking, Logan spoke up "Aren't you going to tell us why you kidnapped us?" he asked, getting no response from the mysterious man.

"Answer him." Frankie demanded a bolt landing in his shoulder. Logan gasped as the man held his crossbow in one hand, his head still facing forward and walking.

'I didn't even see him move.' Logan thought as Frankie pulled the bolt from his shoulder and threw it back at the guy, who caught it and placed it back on his side.

"Shut up and keep walking," he growled, Frankie and Logan keeping up pace with him now, not wanting to get shot by the guy.

They walked until they made it into another room, which was not all that different from the one that Logan and Frankie awoke in, only this one had a table with a few vials with a strange purple liquid in it.

The man walked to the table and leaned on it and reached in his pocket. Frankie and Logan tensed, waiting for him to pull out a weapon but he didn't pull out what they were expecting.

He pulled out a coin.

"Frankie, your heads, Logan, your tails," he told them as he flipped it and the boys watched the coin flip and flip in the air, not wanting to know why the man was doing this but were also curious as to why he kidnapped them in the first place.

Finally the coin came back down and landed in the man's hand, it came out heads.

"Frankie, drink the poison," the man commanded, pointing his finger to the vial.

Frankie and Logan gulped, poison? Why did the man want them to drink it, actually why did he want FRANKIE to drink it?

"HELL NO!" he yelled outraged to the man.

In a flash, the man had Logan pinned against the wall, knife to throat and a cold stare. Frankie couldn't even register what just happened when the man had Logan pinned to the ground, the knife still resting on his throat.

The man stared at him "Drink it…or I'll kill your friend," he offered, a smirk starting to grow on his face. "It's either you or him."

Frankie gulped "Won't the poison kill me?" he asked, sweat starting to roll down his face.

The man shrugged "Maybe, or maybe not. Drink and find out for yourself, if not then…well, your friend here will die."

Logan looked at Frankie as best he can "Don't drink it; I can't watch the only friend I have left die in front of me. Forget about me, just run and get away from here," he said.

Frankie gave his friend a sympathetic look "But, I won't be able to live with myself if I let you die when there was a chance to save you," he said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Logan gave him a smile, blood was starting to come out from the pressure the knife had on his neck "I won't mind dying; it'll give me an escape from the pain that I been feeling for a long time. I love you Frankie, you became my friend, the only one who defended me from the bullies, the one who showed me kindness when everyone showed me nothing but hatred, please don't drink it I beg you."

Frankie shook his head slowly "No, my death will be the thing that opens everyone's eyes and make them treat you better," he reached for the vial, despite Logan yelling at him not to "You're my best friend Logan, don't forget me," and with that, Frankie put the vial to his lip and gulped the poison down.

"NOOOOO!" Logan yelled, the man's mouth was twitching while he saw Logan's reaction.

Flashback:

"_Take the beating like a man" Kendall challenged as he kept slamming his fist into Logan's body, trying to find a vulnerable spot to hit._

"_No" Logan said barely above a whisper as he felt blow after blow connecting with his body. He didn't really feel pain anymore, only anger. Angry that his friends abandoned him, angry that they thought they could treat him like this and angry that they acted like they were NEVER FRIENDS AT ALL._

_By now a crowd of students, including James and Carlos, had formed and were cheering Kendall on._

"_Kick his ass Kendall" James called with his hands cupped over his mouth to make his voice seem louder against the crowd._

"_Show that nerd who rules the school" Carlos called._

_Logan again felt angry seeing James and Carlos there and acting like if there was nothing wrong with what was going on with him and Kendall. He wanted to get up and stand up for himself, but knew that it would make things worse and he was outnumbered with everyone else._

"_WHAT THE HELL" an unfamiliar voice shouted out amongst the crowd. Everyone turned their head to see a freshman wearing the school's hockey jersey, one similar to the one Kendall, James and Carlos wore, so they knew he was on the team. He had brown hair that was spiked up in the front and he looked PISSED._

_Kendall seemed to have an idea on who he was "Hey, you're the new kid who was accepted on a full 4 year hockey scholarship here right" he asked, only getting a nod from the other kid. "The principal said that there would be a new player" he said, the kid only glaring at him._

"_What the hell is going on" he asked him, turning his look to the kid beaten on the floor. His parents bloodied forms flashed across his mind for a bit before focusing back to the kid in front of him. He was wearing the same hockey jersey he was, Minnesota High written on the front in white and a picture of a hockey stick and puck in the middle. His dirty blond hair was held down and his green eyes held a disgusting satisfaction in them, no doubt from beating on the other kid._

_Kendall pointed to the bloodied Logan "Meet the biggest nerd in school Logan Mitchell. I'm the captain of our hockey team Kendall Knight and these are your teammates James Diamond" he pointed to the brown hair boy "and Carlos Garcia" he pointed to the black hair boy._

"_Why are you beating on him" he asked, eyeing Kendall ready for him to slip up giving him the answer._

"_He bumped into me" was all he said making Frankie raise his eyebrow in confusion as he looked back and forth between Kendall and Logan, his fist balling in anger._

"_Did he apologize" Frankie asked, struggling to hold in his emotion of anger, not wanting to get kicked out on the first day._

_Kendall blinked before shrugging "He did, but he should have never done it in the first place" he said to try and get his new teammate to see what he was doing as it seemed he was defending Logan. They couldn't have that, that would make him unpopular and they didn't want any unpopular kids on the team._

"_THAT'S NO REASON TO BEAT HIM" Frankie yelled, his anger rising with every word this idiot was telling him. "HE APOLOGIZED, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO NOT BEAT HIM. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM HIM" he was gritting his teeth at this point, trying to contain himself._

_Logan looked in awe at this new kid who didn't even know him. Someone was actually defending him from Kendall; someone was trying to stop the hurt._

Flashback end:

He was going to lose his friend, the one who defended him on that day, the day where they were connected, the day where his life became bearable.

Frankie waited and waited and waited, but nothing happened. He looked all over his body to see if something had changed but nothing happened to him on the outside. He didn't feel anything happening to him on the inside either, wasn't poison supposed to do something to your body?

He looked to the man and glared "Wasn't I supposed to die or something?" he asked, watching as the man's mouth twitched.

Soon, the man exploded into a roar of laughter, getting raised eyebrows and confused looks from Frankie and Logan. The man took a deep breath and calmed down "No, that wasn't poison. It was a lie so that I can make this much more suspenseful than it would've been if I didn't tell you it was poison. That was just grape juice," he explained, getting off of Logan to go and drink one of the vials himself.

He set it down and faced them again "See, nothing. It was a test, one of the many tests you will face here today. We know what you guys are and want your gene to be awakened so we can use you for our personal use." He explained.

Logan walked toward Frankie and looked to the man with a raised eyebrow "Wait, we?" he asked.

"Yes, there are more people in my group, although between us I hate them all and want to kill them, but I can't," he said.

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"Because we're the same, and lookie here, here is the only female member of our group," he introduced dramatically and sarcastically as the door opened and an attractive brunette with an AK-47 attached to her back entered.

She rolled her eyes "Shut up Michael, you're not funny or clever by doing that," she said, casting him a glare as she did.

The man, now identified as Michael, glared back "Fuck Jackie, I didn't want them to know about my name," he said, smirking after a second "Wait, I just told them your name, sorry woman."

She reached for her gun as he reached for his crossbow, but stopped as she remembered why she came here in the first place, she looked to their fellow, well…something, and smirked "Follow me, your next test awaits you." She said as she walked out.

Frankie looked to Logan, who looked back to him and sent a silent message to each other asking if they should follow her or make a run for it.

"I would follow her if I were you, she can get pretty bitchy if you don't listen to her," Michael advised.

Just then a barrage of bullets came flying through the door, taking it off of the hinges. Logan tackled Frankie to the floor before they could become swish cheese and watched as Michael took the full brunt of the bullets.

They were relieved until they saw Michael simply look out the door, no doubt to Jackie, in boredom, not even winded or even in pain. To him, it's like he didn't even get an entire clip of bullets loaded into his chest in the first place.

'What kind of people are we dealing with?' Logan and Frankie thought in unison as Michael flipped Jackie the bird from his spot.

"You just wasted an entire clip of bullets," he told her.

Jackie stuck her head through and glared at him before glaring at Frankie and Logan "FOLLOW ME NOW!" she bellowed, this time Logan and Frankie rushed out the door behind her, waiting to see what she had in store for them.

Michael watched in amusement as the two ran out the door to Jackie, both looked freaked out of their mind, not that he can blame them. He sat there and watched as his chest repaired itself, the holes that Jackie put in closed up and appeared as if they weren't there in the first place.

He sighed "Every time I say something to her she pumps led into me…bitch." He mumbled before disappearing in a black aura, all traces of his presence were gone.

Jackie led the confused boys down the corridor, all three were silent, the only sound coming from their footsteps and the water that dripped from the ceiling onto the floor. Logan looked to Frankie but Frankie didn't look back, his gaze completely focused on the brunette that was leading them to possibly their death or something far worse.

Jackie walked to another door and kicked it open, the door almost falling off from the force of her kick. Logan walked in first to see that there was a hole in the wall, with glass on the ground in front of it and continued inside the hole. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he took the image of the glass into his mind.

Frankie walked in after him and looked at the glass too. This was really confusing the hell out of him, why was there glass on the floor? What was coming next? Michael said that they would face tests today, was the glass one of the tests too?

Jackie looked toward the two boys "Since Frankie did the first trial, Logan here will do the second," she said calmly, pointing to the glass that was on the floor in front of them.

Logan gulped, hands trembling significantly. He could hear the voice of his inner self telling him to run, but didn't hear it as he was frozen in fear "What do I have to do?" he asked slowly, voice cracking every now and then.

Jackie took her AK and pointed it over the glass "Simple, crawl through the tunnel on the glass." She said in a no big deal type of voice.

Frankie and Logan paled at what she just said. Crawl on glass? That was diffidently dangerous; Logan could die if the glass goes in too deep.

Then again, maybe it was a trick. Yeah, like how the supposed poison was only grape juice. Maybe the glass wasn't real and was harmless. These people were scaring him and Frankie, trying to get them to turn on each other to save their own ass.

Logan grinned "Okay, no big deal," he said, skipping over to the glass. Frankie grinned too, but neither noticed Jackie's smirk growing on her face. These idiots were playing into her hands; they were going to see just how far they were willing to go to get them to unleash the gene that rested inside of them.

These trials were really only meant for Logan. Frankie already had his gene awakened when he saw his parents die right in front of him, the red and black eyes were really not that hard to miss. The anger and killing intent that Frankie held in his eyes that day was just intriguing; maybe he was a Super Saikou Ninnin or something along those lines.

She watched as Logan went to the glass and got on his stomach, that stupid fucking grin never leaving his or Frankie's face. Michael must've given them a false sense of fear; his trial was idiotic in her opinion. Michael was actually an idiot in her opinion as well, never taking things seriously and taking the easy way out for everything that they did…

She would thank him for that later as it was working out nicely for her.

'Stupid bitch,' his words came back, making her glare at the wall. Maybe she wouldn't thank him after all.

Logan moved his arm on the glass, not prepared for the glass going through his skin and into his arm, almost piercing his vein.

His scream echoed as Frankie looked in horror at the blood rushing out Logan's arm, the genius had tears flowing down his face. His eyes changed and lunged at Jackie, not caring if she was a girl. All he cared about was beating her for what just happened to Logan.

He was kicked into the wall by Jackie, the 'bitch' placing the AK by his throat.

"Nice attempt, but don't try it again if you want to live," she warned, Frankie growling but his eyes didn't change.

She looked back to Logan, who was still clutching his arm "You get going now or I'll kill your friend here."

Logan glared at her, his left arm covering the blood covered right one "This is fucking nuts!" he spat, shocking Frankie as Logan rarely cursed, he only heard him curse once and that was when Jo and Camille's plan was found out.

Jo, he just couldn't get her out of his head. He should hate her, after all she lied to him and destroyed him, well not really destroyed him but hurt him in a very bad way, he should want her out of his life and head forever but he just couldn't.

Maybe he loved her; maybe he didn't mean all those things he said to her about her being a bitch and what not.

Flashback to Party:

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH. I GAVE MY HEART TO YOU AND YOU WERE JUST FUCKING WITH ME THE ENTIRE TIME. YOU KNOW THE PAIN I HAVE IN ME AND YOU STILL WENT ALONG WITH THIS? FUCK YOU" he yelled, Jo gasping in shock and hurt._

"_It's not like that…" she tried to explain. Frankie's body started to shake, whether from anger or hurt, they didn't know._

"_SHUT UP, DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BITCH. YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING AND WAS JUST DICK RIDING WHOEVER HIRED YOU TO DO THIS. DON'T TELL ME BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING CARE RIGHT NOW. YOU WENT WAY TOO FAR BY DOING THIS TO ME AND YOU COULD'VE STOPPED. BUT YOU INSTEAD DECIDE TO HURT ME" he yelled louder, his voice was starting to crack the windows as his body started to get a red aura that was barely visible._

"_I'm sorry…" Jo cried._

"_NO YOUR NOT. IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE. I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING TWAT" he spat; tears were now visible in his eyes and Jo's, although Jo's were more visible._

End of Flashback:

Just thinking about the tears that she had in her eyes made Frankie's heart ache, she genuinely looked sad and hurt by what he said.

If he made it out of this, he would talk to her about what happened.

Logan watched as Jackie's AK rose and took that as his sign to keep going or Frankie will get shot. He knew she wasn't bluffing as she opened fire on her own comrade when he said one negative thing about her; imagine what she'll do to her 'enemy'.

Again, why were they forcing them to do this? What was the whole point of these trials as Michael called them? Well, no matter what they were, they were going to finish it and demand answers from the assholes that kidnapped them.

Let's hope they weren't too badly outnumbered.

He gulped again and crawled into the tunnel, the glass impaling him in his arms and legs in various spots.

Jackie grabbed Frankie by the throat "Let's wait for your friend at the finish line," she said, dragging the boy out the room toward another one.

Logan's eyes were filled with tears as the boy felt the razor sharp glass impale him in all vulnerable spots on his arms and legs. This hurt, this hurt a lot and he didn't know why he was being forced to do this. Sure they'll kill Frankie if he doesn't, but why the whole trials thing in the first place?

Did they meet these guys before and did something to them that made them hate Frankie and Logan?

He didn't know but would figure it out…if he survived this glass crawling that is.

He kept moving, images of Frankie filling his head. His friend's life was in his hands and there was no way he was going to fail him, no matter what. Not after the way Frankie helped him.

"_You shouldn't let people make fun of you or treat you like crap Logan, if you do then your doing what they want" he explained as he started to spin the notebook on his finger out of boredom._

"_I'm not tough like you" he tried to explain but Frankie cut him off_

"_I'm NOT tough; I just say whatever I feel like. That just means that I'm a free spirit and I express my feelings" he said with a smirk on his face._

"_To me you're tough and I admire that. I wish I can be as strong as you, but I can't" he said with his head bowed in sadness and in shame._

"_This may sound weird but you can never 'can't' be something" he said a little unsure of himself as it sounded weird to him. "What I mean is that you can be whatever you want and nothing can stop you from doing it, not even these bullies who harass you." he smiled "Until you get the confidence to stand up for yourself I'll be here and even after that. You're my friend and I'm not going to abandon you no matter what" he explained as he clapped Logan on the shoulder and stared at his eyes as he spoke his words to him._

_Logan looked in awe at his friend and simply nodded while holding in his tears of joy "Thank you Frankie" he thanked and the said boy laughed._

"_Like I said yesterday, it's fine to cry" he said._

Logan kept going and didn't stop; sure he was getting dizzy as he was losing a lot of blood from all of the holes that were being made as a result of the glass going in and out. He could've sworn he heard a vein pop but passed it off as a hallucination as he would be dead by now if that was the case.

After what felt like an eternity, he saw another hole in the distance and crawled to it with the little strength he had left and saw Frankie and Jackie before passing out from blood loss.

Jackie sighed before starting to patch the young boy up, closing off the holes that now covered his arms and legs by stitching them shut, he still had some use after all, he can't die yet.

Frankie glared at her "You stupid bitch," he growled, waiting for Jackie to pull out a weapon on him. This girl was fucking crazy in his opinion, making Logan crawl on razor sharp glass just to save his life. He didn't want his friend to suffer just to save him.

Just then, a blond guy with blue eyes opened the door and his eyes widened upon seeing Logan unconscious on the floor. He looked to Jackie horrified "Jackie, what the hell?" he screeched, his M3 shotgun bouncing up and down as he did.

Jackie rolled her eyes, picked Logan up and handed him to the newcomer of the jackasses who kidnapped Frankie and Logan "He's just unconscious Sean, no need to freak out over nothing," she said before giving Frankie a small smirk "Have fun Wilson." She said before vanishing in a black smoke, gone just like Michael had done.

Sean looked to Frankie, fixing Logan so he was hanging off his shoulder "Follow me," he said, Frankie following without saying a word. This new guy seemed nicer than the other two he met. Michael was an emo while Jackie was a bitch, but this guy seemed to be more at peace with himself then the two of them were.

He followed Sean to another room, a table with rubbing alcohol, a knife and a metal rod with a flamethrower rested on the table. Frankie thought about using that flamethrower to burn this newcomer but decided against it as it probably wouldn't work and he was holding on to Logan still.

Sean set Logan down against the wall and leaned on it himself "I don't like to give people false hope, so I'll say it like it is," he pointed to the table "Use those items I placed on the table to cut off your finger, you can pick which one."

Frankie could've sworn his eyelids snapped off from how fast his eyes snapped open. He looked to the items and back to Sean at a speed that wasn't traceable "Let me guess, do it or you'll kill Logan," he said, still trying to process the fact that he will have to cut off his finger.

Sean shrugged "Maybe not me, but my partners sure will kill him. Just do it and you guys can leave a lot faster, it'll make everything easier for you and me." He said in all honesty, not one trace of venom or dark intentions in his voice.

Frankie blinked at the sheer honesty of the man and gulped, his hands slowly moving for the alcohol that rested on the far end of the table. He grabbed it and slowly opened the lid and dumped the liquid on his left hand, he was right handed and hadn't decided what finger to cut off yet.

He set it down and glanced toward Sean, who pulled his shotgun off his back and pointed it to the still unconscious Logan, who stirred when the weapon came in contact with his skin.

Frankie glared at him, but didn't say anything, instead taking the flamethrower and adjusted the metal rod so it was hanging off the edge and pointed it to the wall, toward Sean but away from Logan.

He fixed the flamethrower and pointed it to the rod, hoping that some of the flames will catch on Sean and burn him, if only a little bit. If it did happen, he could just say that it was an accident.

He turned it on and watched as the flames set the top of the rod on fire, well not really on fire but it was burning it a lot. He waited a second and turned it off, disappointed that some of the small flicks of flames did not touch Sean in anyway. He took the knife that was sitting there watching him intently, waiting for him to pick it up and placed the cold piece of metal over his pinky finger, the sharp edge placed tightly against the tip of his finger.

He started to think that this was fucking nuts, that maybe this was just a sick joke that was being recorded somewhere and everyone was watching him and Logan go through hell and back just to make it to the next trial to risk their lives again.

He took a deep breath and turned to Sean "Cover his ears, this is gonna be loud," he warned, the blond covering Logan's ears as Frankie brought the knife down, his finger flying off and blood spraying all over the room like a garden hose.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKK!" he screamed as he fell to the floor, clutching his finger stump tightly to try and stop the bleeding, the rod never even crossing his mind. He just laid there; screaming like someone who just found out someone they loved had been killed. Frankie compared the two and concluded that this was more painful. Sure his parent's deaths fucked him up big time, but this was more painful physically.

Even with Sean covering his ears, Logan woke up to see Frankie lying on the floor clutching his hand, yelling louder then Logan thought was even possible. He wanted to talk, but his body wouldn't move, like if his body wasn't getting any blood through it and can't move a single part of his body. (This happened to me a few times; I try to move but can't and have to put a shitload of effort to move my hand so I can get up)

He saw Frankie grab a rod and slammed it on his finger, the smoke from the heat of the rod rising up as it came in contact with Frankie's skin. He wondered why he did it but when his hand moved he got his answer and boy was he not expecting this.

Frankie didn't have 5 fingers on his hand.

He heard the screams turn to whimpers and locked eyes with Frankie. They couldn't talk as another guy, this time with black hair with a ponytail, came in with a sword resting on his waist. He grinned when he saw the finger of Frankie on the floor, completely abandoned by its former owner. This new guy picked it up and bit it, taking the tip of it clean off.

He spat it back out "Disgusting," he mumbled.

'Yeah, says the guy who bit the finger in the first place,' Logan thought with a glare to the new man.

"Take them Danny, maybe your trial will be a little better for them." Sean said as he vanished like Jackie and Michael did, leaving the three alone.

Danny kicked Frankie in the ribs, forcing the boy to stand up, his hand still covering his finger. Danny waved his hand and like magic, two duel disks from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh appeared with decks inside them.

"I know you two used to play this game, now I won't move you as we are very close to the outside now and that is where the final trial will take place. For now play and give me a good show," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah, whenever you lose points, you'll get burned by the flamethrower here." He said, grabbing the weapon as he did.

Frankie and Logan exchanged looks before activating the machines.

"We can't hold back Frankie, if we do then there is no telling what this guy is going to do,"

"I know Logan; give me your best shot."

Frankie: 4000

Logan: 4000

"I'll go first" Logan said as he drew a card "I summon Troop Dragon in defense mode (700 ATK, 800 DEF) and place one card in facedown. I end my turn" he said and Frankie smiled.

"That's it, well I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600 ATK, 1400 DEF) and now I'll attack your Troop Dragon" he said as he pointed to the dragon and Sparkman shot out a bolt of electricity and the dragon was destroyed.

Logan grinned "You see when my dragon is destroyed I get to summon another one from my deck" he said as another one appeared causing Frankie to frown

"I end my turn" he said as Logan drew another card and smirked at what he drew.

"I'm about to show you true terror. I play my facedown card Call of the Haunted, this allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard and I choose Troop Dragon" he said as the dragon came back. "I now sacrifice my 2 dragons to summon out the one and only…" he said as his 2 dragons disappeared in flames and merged together in one big line of fire. Jo was confused as to what he was summoning, but Frankie had a good idea and his suspicions were confirmed when Logan finished "…Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK, 2000 DEF)" he roared as the legendary dragon appeared. "Now attack Sparkman, Inferno Fire Blast" he shouted as the dragon shot a fireball at Sparkman and destroyed the monster causing some of the flames to burn Frankie's shirt.

"AHHH" he shouted as he was pushed back by the flame,

Frankie: 3200

Frankie grabbed his chest in pain "Hey what gives" he asked Logan as he stood back up

Frankie growled and drew his card "I draw and play Dark Fusion, thanks to this card I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 ATK, 800 DEF) and Elemental Hero Clayman (800 ATK, 2000 DEF) to make…Evil Hero Infernal Sniper (2000 ATK, 2500 DEF) in defense mode" he said as the 2 heroes fused to make a darker hero. Frankie slid a card in the slot "I place a facedown and end my turn" he said as the card appeared on the field facedown.

Jo smiled at what he was doing 'Great, Infernal Sniper has more defense points than Red Eyes' attack points and on Frankie's Standby Phase it does 1000 points of damage. He has a chance' she thought and Logan grinned.

"Your monster can't protect you from my Red Eyes' attack" he said and Frankie frowned

"Why not" he asked and Logan held up a card called Inferno Fire Blast.

"Because this time his attack is an actual card, when I have a Red Eyes on my field and I play this card you lose life points equal to my dragons attack points" he said as Red Eyes prepared another fireball and Frankie gulped

'This is gonna hurt' he thought as the blast from the dragon and Danny's flamethrower blasted him simultaneously and Logan gasped at seeing his new condition: the blast gave him a second degree burn that covered most of his chest

"FRANKIE" Logan screamed at the fallen boy.

Frankie: 800

Logan felt tears coming to his eyes as he took a look at Frankie's condition "I am so sorry Frankie, I don't want to hurt you but I don't have a choice," he said with a tear rolling down at the end and Frankie stood up, ignoring the intense pain in his chest.

"Well now it's my turn pal and thanks to my Sniper's effect you lose 1000 life points" he said and the monster shot out rockets towards Logan and it hit him dead-on.

Logan: 3000

"And now I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 more cards. Then I play Foolish Burial, which allows me to throw a monster from my deck to the grave yard and I choose Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500 ATK, 3850 DEF). I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode (1800 ATK, 300 DEF) and thanks to his effect I can chose an elemental hero or evil hero and add it to my hand and I chose Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600 ATK, 1800 DEF). I play Double Summon, which allows me to summon another monster to my field, I sacrifice Stratos to summon Edge in attack mode and before you freak out let me explain. Since you have a monster on your field, I can summon him with one sacrifice" Frankie explained as Stratos faded and Edge took his place. Frankie smirked as he switched Sniper to Attack mode "Now I switch Sniper to Attack mode and I'll have Edge attack your Red Eyes" Frankie said as Edge destroyed the dragon in one sweep.

Logan: 2800

"And now Sniper attack him directly"

Logan: 800

Frankie smiled "What do you know in one turn, I just evened out the playing field" he said as he activated his last card "Last but not least I play Gold Sarcophagus which allows me to pick a card from my deck and remove it from play, but in 2 turns it gets added to my hand and I chose Dark Calling and end my turn" he said as a golden box appeared and a card slipped inside.

Logan growled at how in one turn, Frankie managed to turn the whole duel around "You want to play games then fine. I activate Monster Reincarnation and I discard a card to get a monster back and I chose Red Eyes, then I summon Red Eyes Black Chick (800 ATK, 600 DEF) and thanks to his effect, I sacrifice him to summon Red Eyes and then sacrifice him to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400 ATK, 2000 DEF)" Logan said in one breath as a darker form of Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared. "This is Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and thanks to his effect, he gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard" he said with a grin as Red Eyes' attack points rose to 3900.

Frankie stared in awe "3900 attack points" he gasped out and Logan grinned and pointed to Sniper.

"RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON, END THIS" he shouted

"I ACTIVATE HALF OR NOTHING, THANKS TO THIS YOU CHOOSE TO EITHER END YOUR BATTLE PHASE OR CUT YOUR MONSTERS STRENGTH IN HALF" he said as Logan thought it over.

"I chose to cut my monsters strength in half" he said as Red Eyes' strength fell to 2700 and the fireball hit Sniper and the flame burned half of the bottom left of Frankie's pants.

"AHHHHHHH" he screamed as he fell facedown on the platform.

Frankie: 100

"No, this duel is mine. I activate the magic card Time Jump (fake card), what this card does is jump one turn in the duel" he said with as big a grin as he could and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What's the point?"

"The point is that now I can take my Dark Calling from Gold Sarcophagus and now I use it to fuse Sniper and Valkyrion from my graveyard to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia (? ATK, ? DEF)" he said as the new hero appeared and Logan raised his eyebrows

"THAT'S it, THAT'S the monster you put your hope into" he asked and Frankie smiled

"Yep because his attack points are the sum of the 2 monsters I used to fuse it" he said as Dark Gaia's points rose to 5500, causing Logan to gasp and Frankie to hesitate.

"I can't do it, I won't hurt you Logan, this is killing me," he cried, dropping the cards as he did.

Logan gave his friend a reassuring smile "It's alright Frankie, do it, attack and win…just one more trial and we can go home," he said.

Frankie smiled back, although it was forced "Thanks Logan, I'm sorry," he said as the attack hit Logan, the poor boy being burned in more places then he thought possible.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled as the double dose of fire burned him.

Logan: 0

Frankie: 100

As Logan's points hit 0, the monsters, cards and the disks disappeared and left the three alone again, only Frankie and Logan in worst pain than they ever were in their whole life. Danny sighed and strolled over, popping out a small bag of pills and shoved them down the boys throats. Jackie was good for something alright and that was medicine, Frankie and Logan were stable now from the flames for at least a few hours.

He grabbed them by the necks and dragged them to the exit right next to where they already were, an anchor with two chains attached covered the small pier where they were being dragged to.

Danny attached them to each of the chains and dropped a knife in front of each of them before moving away, making space for the arrival of their leader: Cole.

Cole stood in the middle, a switch in his hand and saw that they were getting rather a lot of attention. Cops were surrounding the pier as they heard a yell and a passing jogger saw that there were flames coming out of the building. Also, there was no doubt in his mind that Frankie and Logan's duel had attracted attention from the explosions that happened when they clashed now and then.

He turned to the two boys "Okay, I won't bullshit and give a long speech, so fight until one of you is unconscious. The victor will be freed while the other one can take a swim with the fishes and sharks down there." He said, watching as the two boys had a hard time standing up.

"One of you will die here, question is…who?" Cole asked as he went to give lovely information to the nice policemen.

The friends locked eyes again as they looked to the knives and then each other. Both bent down and clutched the handle of their respective knife tightly, not wanting to do this. Almost as if Cole sensed their hesitation, he clicked the switch and both boys were shocked from electricity that was traveling down the chain that they were attached too.

"Fight or I'll just kill you both," he warned.

Frankie and Logan were too tired and exhausted to say anything, so simply gave each other a sad glance as the two ran, knife in hand.

Logan and Frankie clashed with the knives, trying to hit the other boy although they didn't want to do it and Logan got a hit on Frankie, shocking the boy as he gritted his teeth in pain from the electricity that shocked him.

Logan was crying "I'm sorry," he apologized, watching as Frankie fought unconsciousness and stood back up, clashing with his friend again and got a hit on Logan, who fell to the ground in a thud as he felt the electricity zap him.

He cried out as he and Frankie charged knives in hand tightly.

"_I think I'm starting to like Jo" Frankie admitted to Logan, who grinned at him._

"_Someone's in love" he teased, getting a light hearted glare from his friend. Logan laughed and smacked his chest "I'm just messing with you Frankie. I think I'm starting to like Camille more then I ever did" he said._

_Frankie raised an eyebrow "Didn't you say you had a crush on Jo" he asked, a little jealously and anger slipping in his voice._

_Logan shrugged "I did but, it was just because she was pretty. It doesn't go beyond that to be perfectly honest with you" he said, getting a nod from his friend._

"_Well, I say that things are looking up for you" Frankie told Logan with a small smile and a clap on the back. He saw how Logan was completely different from the boy he saw getting beat up when he first came to school and was happy for the change that was happening._

_Logan smiled and nodded back at his friend "Yeah, I guess it is" he said._

_Classroom:_

_Frankie felt Jo run her hand through his hair "Hey cutie" she greeted as she ran the other hand down his chest, knowing that she was feeling his pecks and muscles._

_He took a sideways glance to Logan and saw that he was beat red as Camille copied Jo's moves onto him. Okay, something was up for sure._

_He decided to be a gentleman and greet her back "Hi" he said with a smile as he took in her appearance. Her hair was in a messy bun, which gave her a more breathtaking look than before. Her eyes were filled with happiness and they were also cheery, which meant that something good must've happened to her before. To sum it all up, he thought she was beautiful._

"_I need to ask you something" Jo said as she moved her hands back and Camille had done the same. Poor Logan looked like a tomato in Frankie's eyes._

"_What is it" Frankie asked with his eyebrows raised. What could he possibly answer for her?_

"_What kind of girls do you like" Jo asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Okay, why did she want to know that?_

"_Well…" Frankie stammered, not really sure what to say. "I like girls who are sweet, funny and who have a cheery personality and a will to help others" he answered, noticing that Jo beamed for some reason._

"_What about you Logan, what girls do you like" Camille asked him as he stuttered at the sudden question._

"_I like girls who are kind, funny and can make me smile whenever I'm with them" he answered trying to flash a smile, which was lost in his embarrassed face._

_Camille cooed "That's so cute Logan" she said as she ran a finger down his face, the 'nerd's' face getting more red than before._

_Lunchroom:_

"_It's not that, its just…never mind. I'll be happy to be your boyfriend" he said with a smile. Wow, two days here and now he has the sexiest girl in school as his girlfriend. Frankie guessed if you suffered early in your life then later amazing things will happen._

_Jo pulled her new 'boyfriend' into a hug "Oh great, I'm so happy" she said, seeing Camille give her a thumbs up and saw the guys nod in satisfaction as they were walking by, she gave herself a pat on the back for completing the hardest step in one day._

_Camille pouted to Logan "Will you be my boyfriend Logan" she asked in the same cute way that Jo had done to Frankie, knowing what his answer is going to be._

"_Sure" he said with a smile. These past two days were just heaven to him. He had 2 new friends in Frankie and Jo, he wasn't getting bullied anymore and now he has a girlfriend, just amazing._

_Jo wrapped her arms around Frankie's right one "What an amazing and weird day" she commented, getting a nod from her 3 companions._

"_Yep"_

_Lunchroom, again:_

"_So Logan, you miss your dad lately" James asked, pretty much catching Logan off guard with that._

_Logan's face softened "I miss him everyday, why are you asking me that" he asked, suspicion hearable in his voice. Frankie turned his gaze to Logan confused and shocked. Why didn't he tell him that his dad was dead? Didn't he trust him enough? Well, it was only Day 3 of their friendship and he didn't exactly blurt out that he has no parents to him either, so he had no right to talk._

_James shrugged "I don't know, just thought I see how you're doing with that" he said. His smile turned into a smirk "Or are you happy that your dad is gone from your life and glad that someone popped a bullet into him" he asked sickly._

_Jo and Camille gasped "JAMES" they shouted in disbelief._

_Logan glared "Take…that…back" he growled, his head starting to pound really hard. He could feel the anger pulsing through him, just waiting to come out._

"_Hey it's an honest question. He was at a restaurant when he was killed right? Some say that it was a midget who did it" he asked again, glad that he was getting Logan all fired up with rage._

_Frankie blinked as that sounded so familiar to him for some reason. "James man, back off that's not cool" he glared at the pretty boy. James was going too far with this conversation._

"_Back off Wilson, I bet your parents don't even care for you" he spat. He hated it when people talk down on him and tried to stop him from doing what he wanted. It was part of the reason why he abandoned Logan when they started school. He was a goody two shoes that tried to ruin all of James' fun by telling him that 'This is not right' or 'This is not cool'._

"_JAMES, TAKE THAT BACK" Jo shouted at her friend, glaring at him with all the hatred that she could muster. No one talked bad about HER Frankie, wait…HER Frankie? Was she really developing feelings for him?_

"_**YOU…SCUMBAG**__" Frankie shouted, eyes back to red and black with the look of murder in them. His head was hurting and he felt the urge to kill, like he did with the murderer and the kid at his old school. Unlike before, NOW he had canine fangs and his hair was moving up to the point it defied gravity._

"_**HOW DARE YOU**__" Logan shouted too, eyes all black with anger. His head was pounding like a drum and he looked to see his fingernails starting to grow out wider, almost like claws._

_James looked ready to shit his pants. He didn't expect THIS to happen, Logan and Frankie ready to pounce and to kill him. He looked to Carlos for support, who was frozen in shock. He turned to Jo and Camille, who were watching their 'boyfriends' with horrified and scared looks. He turned to the rest of the kids in the lunchroom, who back away from the scene going on in front of them._

_Logan took a step to pounce but Camille grabbed his hand. The nails cut through her skin like a razorblade but she didn't cry or hiss in pain. Logan turned the look to her, which softened upon seeing her._

"_Don't do it Logie, please" she begged, tears flowing down her face._

_Jo grabbed Frankie's hand as well "Sweetie, don't do something you'll regret" she begged, pulling him closer to her into a hug of comfort. She didn't like to see him like this; she didn't want to see him all pissed and angry at someone._

_Frankie calmed down and his features all returned to normal. He looked to see Camille holding Logan and his appearance caught Frankie's attention. He didn't see that his eyes changed like they did before when he got pissed at Wayne-Wayne. There his eyes were a light black (is that even a color) but now they were a dark black color. Kind of like how his used to be._

_OH SHIT!_

"_Sorry guys, James just has a tendency to say stuff he doesn't mean" Carlos said when he saw Frankie and Logan ready to kill him. The whole ordeal was scary to him and he couldn't believe what he saw._

_James nodded frantically "Yeah guys that was way out of line of me to say. Hey, to show that I'm sorry how about you guys come to my party on Friday night" he offered._

_Frankie and Logan's anger vanished and nodded "Yeah sure" they said in perfect unison._

_After the truth came out:_

_Frankie led Logan to his house and sat him down on the couch. Logan had not stopped crying once since they left the party, he was really hurt now._

"_I thought it was getting better" he said, burying his face into Frankie's shoulder._

"_I thought so too buddy, I thought so too" he replied and watched as his friend cried himself to sleep and joined him, thinking about Jo's betrayal._

The friends pierced each other…NOT!

Well, Frankie hit Logan, the genius released his knife and let a smile cross his face as he fell backward 'I'll never forget you Frankie,' he thought as he fell unconscious, electricity zapping him in almost every spot imaginable.

Frankie had one eye closed as he witnessed his friend fall back, sacrificing himself to save him. Logan valued their friendship so much that he gave it all to show how much he cared for him. Frankie saw a key land on the space that was farthest from him and Logan and saw that the anchor was going to fall soon. He looked to Logan and made a dash, or limp, to the key, ready to release the chain.

He grabbed it as the anchor fell, dragging Logan and him to the ocean below, his hand tightly holding the key.

"FRANKIEEEE!" he heard a familiar voice yell and saw Jo and her friends rushing to them, all looked tired from the running.

"TAKE MY HAND!" Carlos yelled, his hand stretched forward. Frankie reached but it didn't work, him and Logan were dragged to the ocean.

"NOOOOOO FRANKIE/LOGAN!" Jo and Camille yelled, falling on their knees in front of the spot where Logan and Frankie were dragged to.

Frankie felt the water enter his nose, eyes and just about everywhere else as he swam to Logan. He gave his friend a smile as the key entered the slot and he was free. He watched as Logan got farther and farther away, his smile never leaving his face.

'You're my best friend Logie, and I'll never forget you' was his final thought as Logan vanished from sight.

Logan had resurfaced.

Jo and everyone were shocked as Logan came through the water, coughing violently as he did. Kendall jumped in and grabbed the boy, guiding him to the others.

"Where's Frankie?" James asked, Kendall closing his eyes and shaking his head. "DAMN IT!" James yelled furiously as he pulled his hair tightly, some of it coming out.

Jo closed her eyes and put her hands in her skirt pocket, pulling out a few bobby pins. She reopened them and jumped in, going after Frankie. She was going to save him no matter what…

Or die with him.

"NO JO!" Camille yelled as she held Logan's head in her arms, watching as her best friend dove into the ocean.

Jo kept swimming down until she saw his face, all wet from the water and some blood coming out some wounds he had on his body. She grabbed the pins and placed them into the slot on Frankie's chains, trying to pick the lock to get him free. She only had three and she couldn't afford to fail.

She failed on the first two and could feel the third one about to crack; her eyes had tears ready to flow out but saw the chain break and Frankie free. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up, the two of them heading back to their friends.

They broke through the water and saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces as they came back up.

Jo didn't waste anytime and grabbed Frankie by the side of the face and crashed her lips into his, the boy being awfully shocked and confused as to why she did that. She broke for air after 5 minutes "I'm so sorry Frankie about what happened and me deceiving you but I want you to know that I love you so much and want you to give me a chance," she begged, tears flowing down her face.

Frankie didn't have the strength to smile, so simply nodded "I forgive you and I love you too." He said, sending happy chills down Jo's spine as they kissed again.

The jackasses, ummm Saikou Ninnin's, watched as they saw Frankie's eyes now completely bloodshot red after he broke contact with Jo and Logan's eyes red and black when he opened them for a minute before being brutally attacked by Camille's lips.

They grinned and turned to one another 'Mission Complete'.

End of Chapter 11 of The Strength of Friendship.

SHIT, Suspense and a lot of shit went down here.

Jankie and Lomille are kinda fixed now and soon the guys will apologize to Frankie and Logan.

As for Frankie and Logan's knife fight, its only the first fight between them and more shit is going to happen soon, the most important being how badly these trials fucked Frankie and Logan up and the real goal of The Saikou Ninnin's, who I will call 'The Fearsome Five' from now on.

Have a nice day :)

Next Time: The Aftermath of the Trials


	12. The Aftermath of the Trials

Disclaimer: Own OC, not Big Time Rush

AN: I want to ask you guys if you know anyone who is good at lemons. If you do, could you inform me? I would really appreciate it and I'll give you a shoutout.

Chapter 12- The Aftermath of the Trials

Logan was walking to school today with his friend Frankie. Both were lost in thought about the trials that they underwent just two days ago. Both had suffered serious physical, mental and emotional pain since then and were really different. Logan, who had gotten more confidence since Frankie became his friend, was back to the scared kid he was before they met. Frankie, the tough guy who saved Logan, was now always tense and scared when someone besides Logan, and on occasion Jo, came into his sight.

Frankie had a bandage that was wrapped around his left hand to cover the stump of his missing finger as well as an eye patch on his left eye, apparently it got so badly burned there was a chance he won't be able to use it again.

Logan had his left arm in a cast as he had some pretty bad damage done to it as a result of crawling on the broken glass. He also had his stomach wrapped in bandages as a result of Frankie's knife stabbing him and his torso was covered in bad burnt marks.

They were walking in an awkward silence, which would make sense as they were both not sure what to say to one another. The only thing they said to each other in the past two days was 'I'm sorry about your eye/finger/arm/stomach'.

Logan turned his gaze to his friend and saw him playing around with the finger that wasn't there anymore. Before Danny bit the tip of it off after he sliced it, he was gonna grab it so they can get it back on. He knew that Frankie blamed himself for Logan's injuries while he blamed himself for Frankie's, especially the finger.

He opened his mouth to talk but closed it again as he lost his nerve. They couldn't let those fucking trials split them up, even if they brought them closer, they were drifting because of it also.

"I'm sorry," Frankie's voice called, breaking Logan from his thoughts "I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from crawling on the glass and I'm sorry I even considered coming at you with a knife."

Logan blinked "You don't have to be sorry for anything. Jackie and Cole would've killed you and me if we didn't listen to them. Doing those trials was our best chance to get out of there alive."

"And we barely did. I lost a finger and possibly my eye while you nearly caused nerve damage to your arms because of the glass and nearly got burned to death because I beat you at the card game." Frankie reminded.

Logan opened his mouth to talk but saw the school and Jo and Camille waiting for them with big smiles and a box with them. The relationship between Logan and Camille was rocky. Sure she was sorry but he couldn't look at her without being reminded of Jackie. Their hair was so similar he almost ran away every time he saw her, only staying because either Frankie or Jo was there also. He found out from her that she got mad at him in Middle School because he called her weird, which shocked him because he didn't remember that at all. But with more thought, he remembered telling Carlos that while Camille was a little weird, she was also an amazing and beautiful girl. He didn't tell her that as he was slightly scared by her because of the slight resemblance between her and the 'bitch'.

But still, when she asked to be his girlfriend again he said, more like nodded, yes. He didn't want to see her hurt again after what happened at the party, which he and Frankie were still a little pissed at James for.

"Hey guys!" Jo yelled, waving her free arm to show them where they were. When Jo yelled, everyone's attention turned to her and who she was calling, already knowing who it was. Logan and Frankie gained much popularity after that image of them appeared on the news about the trials. They were everyone's idols now; having done something others wouldn't even begin to think of doing.

Frankie heard Jo's call and turned his head so his good eye could see her. He saw her waving at him and Logan and slightly tensed. Sure he loved her and forgave her but he was still on guard for anything to happen. His relationship with Jo was slightly rocky also, he didn't accept any of her hugs or kisses unless he was really too tired to put up a fight, much to her disappointment. He wanted to let her fully back in but couldn't, not until he knew he wouldn't get hurt by her or anyone like that again. Jo's blond hair reminded him of Sean, the son of a bitch who made him cut off his finger and her eyes reminded him of Cole's. The eyes were the same color although Jo's held love for him while he only saw Cole's hatred and desire for his and Logan's death in them.

When they approached, he was caught off guard as Jo planted a quick one on his cheek "Love you Frankie." She said to the boy, who visibly relaxed. Jo needed to say that to him everyday she saw him so he wouldn't feel so scared of her, although he wouldn't tell her why. She thought he was still mad about the party, which he was only by a little bit, but didn't mind. She liked saying she was in love with him. Having boys like Logan and Frankie were once in a lifetime kinda thing and she and Camille were not letting them go, in fact…they had a plan to show them how sorry they were and to show how much they loved them.

Camille followed her example and stole a quick one from Logan, who didn't pay mind as he was controlling himself from running. She looked upset when Logan ignored her and didn't respond to her kiss, but was happy when the slight blush appeared on his cheeks. She wanted Logan to stop being scared but knew she couldn't rush it, although she and Jo might be with the plan they have tonight, which was kinda risky considering they were so young and this could backfire so badly.

"Hey, Frankie and Logan are here," Carlos yelled as he, Kendall, Lucy and James came walking up, although Carlos ran when he saw them. It hurt when Logan told them when Frankie and Jo came up from the water back at the dock that while he is happy their sorry, he saw Frankie as his best friend and might always be mad that the guys betrayed him. Showing how much they are sorry and want his friendship back, they accepted it and didn't press him on it, instead going back to the way they treated him before High School.

Inner/Dark Logan was still suspicious about letting them back in, having gained more of an attitude as to oppose before when he would just give advice and try to raise Logan's spirit when he was upset. Now, he ridiculed Logan and tried to get him to do bad things, beating the shit out of the guys was one of them and telling him that Frankie will most likely backstab him too.

While Logan was suspicious of the guys as well, he knew Frankie would never betray him as the boy cut off his finger to save Logan, something that even fathers would not do for their sons. (Who can guess the reference?)

Inner/Dark Frankie was somewhat gone, having only popped up once and that was when Jo kissed Frankie after saving him from the anchor. He commented that she kissed well and didn't day anything else, which confused Frankie as he always had something to say and most of the time it was a lot. Maybe he finally decided to stop acting like a dick? Or, maybe it was something else?

Logan gave Carlos a best smile as he could, having forgiven the Latino fully as he didn't want to hurt him and was forced to leave his side. He truly was never mad at Carlos as he suspected something was up as he seemed to always be hesitant when it came to hurting him in anyway.

Frankie nodded at him but did nothing more, not really knowing them as well as Logan does.

"We should get in class before the bell rings." Lucy advised, the rest of the gang nodding in agreement with her. Jo and Camille latched onto Frankie and Logan, or at least tried to. Camille managed to get onto Logan but Frankie gently pushed Jo off of him, the blond having tears glistening in her eyes when he did. Sighing, he pulled her to him, a happy grin replacing her saddened look.

They walked in and started to go to their homeroom, when Bitters held Frankie and Logan back. He saw the confused looks on their faces and glares on their respective girls, so decided to explain "The teachers all agreed to not stress you guys with work, so if you decide to actually come to school, you can go to the lunchroom or the library but you are not to work."

"Why?" Logan asked, Frankie nodding after him.

"You can't write with your arm and he can't even see half of what's around him. And with those fractures you had on your chest, it must hurt to even move if I'm correct." He said, getting a nod from Logan. "Just go and your friends can join you when they have a free or lunch." He finished as the rest of the gang walked into the room, Carlos mumbling about how lucky they were that they can miss class.

Logan laughed at that and walked with Frankie toward the lunchroom, watching as his friend was shaking slightly. He smirked "Gotta pee?' he asked, getting a furious nod from the boy. Logan laughed "Just go, I can wait here if your worried about me being alone." He assured, knowing he said the right thing when Frankie ran into the bathroom by them.

Logan turned his head and saw a shadow that was at the corner by the lockers. He timidly walked to see what it was, but wished he stayed back.

Standing there were 'The Fearsome Five'.

"Hello Logan." Cole greeted sarcastically, sending chills down Logan's spine by the icy tone in his voice.

"I really thought it would be Frankie who did what we were looking for." Sean said in all honesty, making Logan's eyebrows rise.

Danny laughed "It'll be more fun with Logan," he cracked his knuckles "I go first." And with that, charged and slammed his fist in Logan's gut, making him cough blood and cry some tears as his burnt marks were there.

"You're a pussy Danny, attacking him when he can't even fight back," Jackie scolded. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pill and shoved it down Logan's throat. She smirked "Okay, NOW you can fight."

Logan was confused as to why she did that but felt the pain in his arm and chest vanish, making him good as new. He ripped his arm from the cast and punched Danny in the nose, making him skid back from the force. He felt his eyes change and smirked, knowing that now he had the advantage.

"**DIE**!" he yelled as he charged with his fist pulled back, ready to unleash hell and would start with Danny.

He was sent flying back and hit the wall in a smack, making his eyes widen in confusion.

'Wha, how?' he thought as he looked to his enemies and gasped loudly.

Their left eyes were bloodshot red and their right eyes were pitch black.

"Impressive and shocking huh?" Sean asked with a grin. He was too dense for his own good.

Michael rolled his eyes "Shut up Sean, he doesn't seem to think so." He pointed to Logan, who was still shocked.

Cole smirked "You are more worthy of us then your friend Frankie. You pulled back with the knife while he stabbed you, not a good friend if you ask me." He shook his head.

Logan glared "**He is a good friend, he cut off his finger for me**!" he defended.

"Did he tell you he killed your father?" Michael asked, a smirk growing on his face.

Logan's eyes widened and gasped, getting a smirk out of all five of the assholes. Frankie didn't say he killed his dad, he didn't even mention meeting his dad.

"Frankie killed him because he wanted to test out using his gun and he was the only one in his line of fire, along with his parents." Cole said, watching the young man in front of him, who still looked shocked.

"He's dangerous, join us and we can give you what you need to stop him and all people like him."

"As well as become the greatest doctor ever," Michael added, watching as Logan's eyes looked to him hopefully.

"It's true, join us and you can be great and accomplish your goals, as well as kill the bastard who killed your father." Jackie said.

Cole turned his head "We'll be waiting for your answer, meet us at the docks where you went to for the trials tonight with your answer," he turned around and glared "And it better be the right one." He warned as he and his team disappeared, leaving Logan alone.

Frankie came running and Logan glared at him, startling the young man "What's wrong Logan?" he asked.

Logan just turned and walked out the building, his eyes now bloodshot red from his gene and tears.

"I will kill you Frankie."

End of Chapter 12 of The Strength of Friendship

Logan now knows the truth and is deciding whether or not to join the assholes.

Will he? Or will he not?

Lemons next time between Frankie and Jo and Logan and Camille if I can find someone, if you know someone, can you ask them to help me and I will give you a shoutout as well as my appreciation.

Next Time: Logan's Decision


	13. Logan's Decision

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

AN: My first lemon/s so be nice, I might not do anymore anyway. I want to try and write everything that's possible, lemon included.

Chapter 13- Logan's Decision

Logan shoved the last piece of clothing into his small bag, which was filled with clothes and some other basic utensils. He made his choice, he was gonna go and join 'The Fearsome Five', soon to be six. He wanted to kill Frankie; he killed his dad and was going to make him pay. He couldn't believe how much his life was changing, first he had a 'friend' in Frankie, found out that he had a special gene in his body he still doesn't know much about. Although Frankie and the 'Fearsome Five' called it the Saikou Ninnin gene. He looked it up and saw that it roughly translates out to Super/Supreme Human, which made him smirk. With him as a super human, he could be the greatest doctor in history, and then no one would have to die for an unnecessary reason.

Except Frankie, once he learns how to control this gene, he was gonna come back and kill him.

He zippered the bag closed and walked out his bedroom, eyeing his mother's bedroom from across the hall. She left for work already, making Logan's life a little easier. He didn't want to say goodbye, how can he say goodbye? Tell his mom that he was going off with strangers on a quest to become a doctor and kill one of his ex friends.

That was what pissed him off, Frankie betrayed him WORSE than Kendall, James and Carlos did. Frankie killed his father, the one man he idolized above all else. That alone made Logan want to kill him but the fact that Frankie didn't even had the balls to tell him what he did. The asshole was so talkative and so tough, why didn't he say he killed Logan's dad?

To avoid jail? Possibly, but most likely not. Frankie didn't seem to care if he went to jail or not, he would've turned himself in, or if he was on the run the cops would've cuffed him after the whole trials thing happened.

He was gonna ask them about that, what was the point of the trials? Sure, he recovered thanks to Jackie's pill but what was the point of them going through what they did? Oh well, he'll find out tonight.

He took those steps down the stairs, his face hardened for when he went for his meeting with his future partners. His phone beeped and he cursed out loud, no one was there to hear him anyway, and checked to see it was a text from Camille.

'Meet me at my house in 10 minutes. I got a surprise for you ;)'

Logan sighed and decided he could spare 10-15 minutes at Camille's, lord knows he won't see her for a long time, possibly never again.

He walked out his house for the final time and locked the door, walking to Camille's before walking to his new comrades, his destiny just a few short hours away.

Frankie:

Frankie was walking to Jo's house after she sent a text saying she had a surprise for him. Apparently it was important and couldn't wait till later, so he decided to go now and see what it was. His thoughts were jumping to Logan after that glare he sent him, as if Logan wanted to cause him harm. But why? Frankie didn't do anything to Logan drastic, the kid cut off his finger to save his life after all. He decided to ask him when he calmed down later on, Logan couldn't stay mad for too long; it just wasn't in his nature.

He reached Jo's door and knocked lightly, not wanting to disturb them if they were doing something. When the door opened he was not prepared for what he saw, Jo with a tight skirt that barely reached her ass as well as a white button blouse that was transparent. Her hair was done in a ponytail and she had some lip gloss on her lips, which were tugged into a smile.

"Hey sweetie, glad you can come," she said as she grabbed the hand of her boyfriend, who looked so lost right now it was laughable. "Mommy and Daddy aren't here and won't be for a few hours, maybe you can keep me company?" she offered while she led him up the stairs toward her bedroom.

Frankie's one good eye held so much confusion in them it could count for both his eyes. He didn't say anything but figured Jo's surprise for him was in her room and she didn't want to be alone. He didn't mind staying with her but what was with the outfit?

Jo brought him in and shut the door behind him, shoving him on her bed by her dresser and smirked "I need to get something from the drawer real quick." She said, bending over so her ass was really close to Frankie's face, a large blush forming.

'Don't smack, don't smack, don't smack.' He repeated over and over to try and calm himself. He had an idea of what was happening and hoped he was wrong.

His thoughts were confirmed when his girlfriend pulled out a condom from her drawer. How the hell did she get that anyway?

"Jo, you're…" he trailed off, biting his lip so he didn't hurt her feelings.

"Yes Frankie, I want to show you how sorry I am about the whole deceiving you and breaking you thing."

"If I just let you make out with me, will you put that away?" he asked. He wasn't ready to do THIS.

Jo frowned "I went through all the trouble getting prepared for this and you're gonna turn me down?" she asked, but then gasped and put her hand over her mouth "You don't think I'm pretty enough."

Frankie blinked, where did she get that from? "Jo," he tried to say.

"Is my ass small? Is my breasts small? Am I just plain ugly to you?"

"Jo,"

"I knew you wouldn't forgive me, I shouldn't force this on you."

"JO!" he yelled, startling the girl in front of him. He lowered his voice "I don't think your ugly in any way. You are so beautiful that sometimes I can't even look at you; your beauty causes me to lose my breath and startles my senses. What I was trying to say is, don't you think we're a little young for this?"

Jo sighed "Yes, but I want to show you how much I love you and how sorry I am."

Frankie smiled softly "You love me and are sorry enough to give me your virginity?" he asked, Jo nodding her head at him. Frankie stood up and cupped her face "We do NOT tell anyone about this, okay?"

Jo nodded "Yes, I won't tell a soul." She said, handing Frankie the condom, who took it in his hands and placed it on the bed.

(Lemon time, sorry if I suck)

Jo grabbed Frankie's hands and placed them on her covered breasts, placing a small chaste kiss on his neck. She smiled at him to tell him it was okay and her boyfriend took it as approval and squeezed them lightly, Jo letting out a light moan.

"The shirt's getting in the way." She said, Frankie nodding and starting to unbutton her shirt. When he unbuttoned them all, Jo threw her shirt aside, a black bra now visible.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he placed kisses down her neck, hands moving down to her hips. He moved his hands toward the back of her skirt and grabbed her ass cheeks, Jo letting out another moan.

"Hey baby, you need to get undress too you know." She reminded, Frankie grinning and starting to take his shirt off, the burnt marks from the trials visible on his bare chest.

"I'll make the pain go away," she promised, placing her mouth on his chest and placing small kisses on all the burnt marks she could fine.

"Bring those lips back up," Frankie commanded, grabbing her face and placing his lips on hers, his hands going to take off her skirt. Jo melted into the kiss and helped him get her skirt off, it falling to the ground and matching black panties came into view.

"Lose the pants," Jo barked, Frankie obeying and unzippering the pants and throwing them over behind Jo's bed, leaving him in just his underwear, his rock hard cock bulging out. Jo reached and grabbed it within her palm "Are you getting excited honey?"

Frankie held in his orgasm to speak "Depends, are you?" he asked teasingly, seeing part of Jo's panties turn white.

She didn't bother to lie "Hell yes I am, let me remove these dirty panties," she said in a sluty voice, removing the panties to expose her wet pussy.

Frankie gritted his teeth "Jo, I need to cum," he said.

"Hold it for a little bit, let me remove my bra." She started to undo it but grabbed it before it can fall "I'll let go if you remove your underpants." She offered a small smirk on her face.

"That sounds fair," he agreed, grabbing his underwear "On the count of three, let go okay?" he asked, his beautiful almost fully naked girlfriend nodded. "One, two, three!" he said, his underwear being removed, exposing his 8 inch cock falling out as Jo's bra fell to the floor, exposing her B cup breasts.

"Look at you big boy," she teased, tracing her finger across the stem of his dick.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, taking in the sight of his naked girlfriend in front of him.

"You can touch them if you want." Jo said as she placed her glossy lips on his, putting more emotion into it then before.

Not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend, Frankie grabbed her breasts and started to play with the nipple, pinching it and groping her. He heard Jo moan against his lips but made no move to stop, she wanted to do this and he was going to give it to her.

"Let's take it to the bed," Jo said, moving so Frankie was on his knees while she was on her back "You still need to cum honey?" she asked, Frankie nodding furiously "Go inside me."

"Are you sure?" he asked uneasy, grabbing the condom that sat there during the whole exchange they just did.

"Yes, I want to feel your rock hard cock slam in me. I want the thrill of your cum in my pussy!"

Frankie grinned "You're so freaky," he said, grabbing his cock and placing the tip on Jo's twat. Doubt filled his mind for a second before he placed it in, feeling her virgin wall with his dick. "I can stop now." He offered, wanting to see if she changed her mind.

Jo shook her head "No, break the wall and fill me with your sweet cum!" she begged/moaned, her nipples getting hard.

Not one to disobey, Frankie moved his dick further in until he felt the wall break, some blood coming out of her pussy. He started to panic before he saw Jo shake her head, signaling him to continue. He took a deep breath and started to fuck her, his cum going against the condom he placed on before she gave him the 'O.K'. His doubt gone, he moved harder and faster, his girlfriend's moans filling the room and possibly the house.

"Yes, yes Frankie, more please?" she begged him, loving the feel of his dick inside her.

Frankie continued to do this until Jo told him to stop, 10 minutes later I might add, and pulled his cock out. He saw Jo smile, her hair all over the place from the experience they just had.

"Like you said, we're too young to go farther. I'll give you a quick blowjob and then we'll go to sleep, okay?"She asked, Frankie nodding his head eagerly, making Jo giggle at the eagerness.

Jo ripped the condom off his dick and threw it to where his pants were, licking her lips before getting on her knees. She grabbed his dick and placed the first two inches in her mouth, loving the feel of it. "If you need to cum at anytime, just do it." She said, grabbing more of her boyfriend's rock hard cock and enjoying the taste of it.

"I'm gonna cum!" he warned, Jo preparing as the warm taste of the cum filled her mouth, swallowing it all like she had done it before. She moved closer to him to get the full dick in her mouth and moved back and forth, her mouth becoming the substitute for her pussy.

She frowned on the inside as she felt herself get wet and her own orgasm falling on her floor, she would need to clean that before her parents got back. She removed her mouth after a minute and kissed his cheek "In case my parents come back, let's put on our clothes on." She said.

"Wow, you thought of everything." He praised, getting back into his clothes while still feeling all the pleasure he felt before.

Jo kissed him deeply "You have no idea how much I enjoyed that." She said, now fully clothed and climbed into her bed, leaving an empty spot for Frankie.

"I can take a guess." He smirked, climbing in and pulling his girlfriend into a hug and both fell asleep comfortably.

They didn't even see the ripped and tore condom on the floor.

Logan:

Logan had made into Camille's house, finding the girl so giddy and happy, it made him nervous.

"You're here for your surprise right?" she asked, Logan nodding calmly, his bag resting on his back. Camille caught eye of the bag "What's in the bag?" she asked.

"I'm going to spend the night at Frankie's after I come here," he lied quickly and expertly, surprising himself. "So if you can give me the surprise I would appreciate it."

Camille pouted "You're in a hurry, but I won't keep you…will you have sex with me?" she asked, grabbing his wrists.

Logan blinked once, twice, three times before dumbly replying "What?"

"I want to show you how sorry I am about the whole heartbreak plan; Jo is doing her part with Frankie too."

'I won't let that bastard beat me at anything else. But I can't just have sex with her and leave…although that might be a good reason to have sex now.'

"Will you fuck me Logan?" Camille leaned down, whispering in the genius' ear as she let his wrists go, feeling his palms push and rub her chest, his hips lifting a little off the couch. "Will you let me ride your cock_?"_

That was it, all self control was left the teen as he lifted Camille off of the couch, his hands cupping around her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist, heading off to the bedroom. Logan kicked the door all the way open and tossed the brunette girl onto the bed, closing the entrance behind him. When he turned back around, the girl was already stripping out of her jeans, letting them hit the floor before Logan could even make it over to her.

"I never would have guessed you're so freaky," Logan grinned deviously, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his legs, watching her yank her top over her head, her long brunette hair falling in a mess over her shoulders, her body barely covered by a pair of tight black panties and a matching bra.

"And I never thought you would actually do this," Camille smiled, her slender fingers teasing the hem of Logan's shirt, pulling it over his head and leaving him in nothing but his tight blue boxer briefs. "Wanna show me what's underneath?" The brunette asked, her hand moving over his covered length as she knelled down in front of the eager, well eager NOW, genius. Reaching down, Logan gripped his fingers into his underwear, pulling them down and grasping the base of his cock with the other hand.

Eyes fixating on Logan's long and hard dick, Camille's heart began to pound, her mouth opening slightly so she could slide the head of his cock between her lips, sucking on it softly, teasing him. "Damn..." The genius muttered, watching as the blonde began to swallow his thick cock down into her mouth, getting him wet and ready to slide inside of her. Logan could feel his expression changing as he moaned, seeing the girl's hot tongue slide out and around his throbbing dick.

"I'm so wet, so ready for you to slide inside of my pussy," Camille groaned around Logan's dripping cock, looking up and seeing his light brown eyes roll into the back of his head as his eyelids closed slowly. The brown haired teen suddenly pushed her up onto the bed, crawling up between her calves and yanking her wet panties off of her long legs, letting her unhook her bra and toss it to the floor. The pair quickly got beneath the covers, Logan's mouth attached to one of her pink nipples, his tongue swirling her bud around and teeth biting it playfully. The eager girl moaned, arching up into his naked body as he sucked at her chest.

"Oh-yes!" Camille groaned harshly, feeling Logan's cock suddenly drive into her wet pussy, her walls clenching around him in reaction to the penetration. He leaned up, feeling his dick being engulfed by heat for the first time in his life, the sensation sending warmth through his abdomen. Hunching over, Logan began to pump into her repeatedly, his shoulders moving up and down underneath his skin, Camille's pale hands gripping onto them.

"So-so big..." the brunette shuddered, her body quivering as Logan pulled out, gripping his cock as he slid it up and between her pussy lips, his tip rubbing at her clit. She dug her nails into his back, arching off the bed and forcing his cock back inside of her now dripping hole.

They continued for 10 minutes, just enjoying the feel of sex before they finally had enough, Logan jumping up and grabbing his bag, startling Camille.

"Where are you going?" she asked, Logan not answering. He simply put his clothes back on and headed for the door, wanting to get out of here now as soon as possible. Camille grabbed her bathrobe from the hook to cover her naked body and followed him out, the cold winds beating against her skin.

Logan kept walking, only stopping when Camille yelled "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?" she desperately asked. She fucked up, she pressured him and now he regrets what just happened.

"None of your business," he spat coldly, surprising her even more "This is my path, going to become a doctor. I'm not leaving because I regret the sex; I'm going because he gave me an opportunity."

Camille blinked in confusion "Who, Frankie?"

Logan shook his head "The people who forced me and Frankie to do the trials," he said making Camille gasp "They can give me what I need to accomplish my goals of becoming a doctor and killing Frankie."

Camille gasped louder "Why do you want to kill Frankie?"

"Because I found out his dirty secret and now I'm gonna make him pay!"

Camille started to cry "Please don't go Logan, I can't lose you, not after the love we just made!"

"Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it," he turned around to glare at her "I hate you, Frankie, Kendall and everyone else who fucked me over in my life. Go away now before I do something I MIGHT regret." He warned, walking away.

"I LOVE YOU LOGAN, IF YOU LEAVE I'LL SCREAM AND GET FRANKIE TO STOP YOU!" she yelled, Logan stopping midstep and turned around, his eyes looking to the ground.

"COME BACK, URGH" she coughed up spit, a fist resting in her gut."Lo…gan" she whispered, falling unconscious.

Logan blinked before glaring "That was uncalled for," he criticized Michael, who appeared out of nowhere as did the 'Fearsome Five'.

Jackie glared at him "Quiet you brat, what's your choice?"

"I'm going." He answered a second later, grins forming on their faces as the team turned and walked into the night, Camille forgotten on the cold ground.

End of Chapter 13 of The Strength of Friendship

Jankie and Lomille lemons, inform me if you like them or not.

Shit is gonna go down next time. A battle between Frankie and Logan.

Next Time: The Logan Retrieval Mission


	14. The Logan Retrieval Mission

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 14- The Logan Retrieval Mission

Frankie stirred awake the next morning after what had happened last night. He had sex with JO, he had sex with his girlfriend and by god it was fantastic. He knew it was also risky and stupid but he wore a condom, nothing much worse can happen now. He saw Jo turn over and saw that she was already awake, her lips curved up into a smile before giving him a good morning kiss.

"Hey honey," she greeted, pressing her body on his. Last night felt so nice to her and felt so right. She and Frankie made sweet love and she wanted to do it again, but knew that she would need to wait.

"Morning beautiful," Frankie said, kissing her forehead once she came close enough.

"I hope you don't regret last night," she said, her voice radiating a mix of worry and doubt.

Frankie gave her a reassuring smile "No, I don't regret it. Not one bit," he said, Jo easing a bit at his smile.

Pounding was heard on her door, making her and Frankie jump in surprise. Jo got up from her bed and opened the door, Carlos on the other side with a panicked expression.

"What's up Carlos," Jo asked, Frankie rising from the bed to follow his girlfriend.

Carlos jerked his head down her stairs "It's really bad guys, Logan's gone!" he exclaimed.

Frankie and Jo's eyes widened "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Camille came calling this morning at around 7 and told me to get the guys and you and to meet her at her house. I already got everyone else; by the sound of her voice it's something bad." Carlos explained, his eyes having worry and fear clearly seen in them.

Jo grabbed Frankie's hand "Than let's go!" she ordered, the boys following and meeting with the rest of the gang and running out the door, to Camille's house.

Camille's House:

"…and he took off with the group." Camille finished explaining, everyone shocked by the story that she told them. Kendall was staring at the ground in thought, James was sitting down unmoving, not having the strength to make any reaction. Carlos was sobbing with Camille; Lucy was trying to comfort Kendall, Jo was crying into Frankie's shoulder and Frankie himself, he just sat there.

His mind was trying to figure out what had happened. Logan didn't have a reason to go with these guys; they tried to kill the two of them for God's sake. He ransacked his memories after the trials to see if there was a time Logan could've had met them and make a deal or some kind of offer with them.

Then it clicked, yesterday when he went to the bathroom and when he came out, Logan looked pissed, I mean REALLY pissed. That had to be the time when he had met them, but they would have to have been in the school and he was sure that someone would've seen them come in.

"No choice then," Kendall said, standing up and putting a determined expression on his face "We have to get Logan back."

"How?" James asked. "We don't even know where these guys are, nor where they are gonna go."

"We also still have school to worry about. If we just cut, there is a strong chance that we can get kicked out." Carlos reminded, the gang cursing under their breath.

"I can go," Frankie said, everyone looking to him "I have a get out of school free pass because of my condition." He smirked "I'll start looking and then I'll call for you guys to come and join me up wherever I am."

Kendall nodded in approval "That's not a bad idea," he praised. His eyes softened for a second "Just please find him and bring him back," he begged.

Camille looked to Frankie "Please, find my Logie. I love him so much and I can't lose him. I almost lost him with the trials; I can't live with myself if he gets hurt again. When we had sex last night, he wasn't mad or anything of the sort. He was happy and seemed like he was thinking about not doing something, I almost stopped him unintentionally last night and its all up to you now. I tried and now only you can stop him, please bring him back, bring Logan back to me." She cried/begged.

"WAIT, YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!" Carlos yelled, everyone minus Jo and Frankie gasping in surprise.

Frankie's lips slowly curved their way into a smile "I won't let him get away, I'll find him and I'll drag him back by his feet if I have to. I promise I'll bring Logan back, even if I have to break his arms and legs to do it." He swore, giving her a thumbs up and a grin.

"Thank you Frankie," Camille thanked, Frankie nodding at her and turning to Jo.

Jo pulled him into a bone crushing hug "Be safe Frankie, I can't lose you my big strong man," she said, her friends holding a laugh in at her nickname for him.

"I won't die if that's what you're thinking Jo. I promise I'll be safe and then I'll be back here in no time to continue where we left off last night," he winked, his blond girlfriend blushing.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too Jo." He gave her a kiss and thumbs up to his friends and dashed out the door toward the docks, the last place he saw the 'Fearsome Five'.

The Logan Retrieval Mission had officially begun.

End of Chapter 14 of The Strength of Friendship

Watch out Logan, your friends are coming to 'save' you.

Next Time: Battle between Friends, Frankie vs. Logan


	15. Battle Between Friends Frankie vs Logan

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Chapter 15- Battle between Friends, Frankie vs. Logan

Logan was walking with the Fearsome Five by the docks where he and Frankie had done the trials to prove their friendship with each other. Walking by this dock had done nothing but given him bad memories about what had happened and almost made him lash out as his new 'partners'.

Almost being the keyword.

He stopped walking to face his new boss, Cole, who looked back at him with a hard glare on his face.

Damn this guy has problems.

"What," he asked, rather annoyed that they stopped and were now wasting time. Logan's disappearance is going to attract attention; especially since they left an eye witness and that they kidnapped him before.

Logan sighed "Nothin' just that the last time I was here you guys tried to kill me." He reminded, the remaining five shrugging at each other before looking back to their newest member.

"We didn't try to kill you," Cole started, making sure that Logan was listening to him. "We just wanted to make sure you awakened the Saikou Ninnin gene so that we can use you for our goals." He explained, Logan raising an eyebrow.

"Goals," he asked, giving a Cole a look that said 'explain'.

"Well, our goals are to make a new world of humans. There are only a few dozen people in this world that hold the potential to do what we do. We hope to make it so all of the unawakened Saikou Ninnin's could use their gene to the fullest potential."

"What does this gene exactly do?"

"Well, it lets us…"

"LOGAN!" a voice rang out, the six turning to see their fellow brethren Frankie Wilson run forward, his one eye hardened into a glare. Logan glared right back at him, shocking Frankie.

"We'll be at that hideout we mentioned last night, have fun." Danny said, the remaining five of the group vanishing in black smoke, leaving the two friends alone at the dock.

The wind blew as they stared at each other, both boys not looking away from the other. Logan threw his bag aside while Frankie gulped nervously. He didn't know what to do now that he found him, Logan looked pissed. And he was pissed at HIM.

"Logan," he whispered, seeing his friend start to walk to him. Logan had his right hand balled into a fist and his left hand ran through his hair. He stopped a good ten feet from him and turned his hardened look into a smirk.

"So the moron has finally come to kill me, too bad I won't let you." He announced, Frankie blinking in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I would never kill you, ever."

"Yeah right you liar. You just love to lie to me and everyone else don't you? Like how you lied about killing my dad." He glared and took more steps, stopping when his face was centimeters from Frankie's. He felt his breath back up into his mouth and saw his one eye widen, in surprise he thought.

"You mean, it's true?"

"No shit, don't lie to me by saying you didn't know. I swore to honor my dad by becoming a doctor, but I guess since the ass that killed him is in front of me…I might as well end him."

Frankie saw Logan's fist connect with his gut, blood coughing out of his mouth as he fell into the water next to them.

Frankie was sinking to the bottom of the ocean after his friend punched him in. 'Damn it, he was never this strong before,' Frankie thought as he tried to regain feeling in his gut. 'Just what happened to him?' he thought as he flipped under the water and swam back up to the top.

Frankie coughed as he poked his head out of the water and turned his head so he was looking at his friend dead in the eye. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he shouted out to Logan as the boy walked and stopped on the platform where they had to fight for the trials, which was ruined. Frankie glared at him before he swam to the platform and pulled himself up.

Logan smirked. "You killed my dad, did you really expect me to let you get off scot free after what you did?" he asked, Frankie shaking his head before charging at Logan full speed. Logan smirked as he jumped to avoid Frankie's punch and roundhouse kicked him across the platform into the lake again, a huge tidal wave of water shooting out from under him. Logan's eyes widened as he stared at his foot in amazement 'Wow that was amazing. I didn't know I could be this powerful,' he thought with a smirk as his face started to hurt.

He grunted in pain as he grabbed his face 'Power always come with a price doesn't it?' he thought and shrugged 'Oh well, I'm strong enough on my own to kill Frankie.' he thought as he got the pain under control.

Frankie swam back to the top, coughing up water that was filling his lungs and painfully made his way back. He gave his friend a glare "What exactly are you trying to do, we're friends, brothers, or have you forgotten all about that. We nearly died to save each other from the assholes you're going too. Do I mean nothing to you?" he shouted to Logan, who closed his eyes and sighed.

"No…you do mean something, in fact, it's why we're here right now. You became my closest bond." he said as he stared Frankie down and he gasped.

"Became your closest bond…then why are we fighting?" he asked and Logan balled his fists and smirked

"Because they promised me more power if I could kill you and I plan to do just that" said Logan as he charged at Frankie and he threw a punch which Frankie grabbed in his hand and threw a kick and Logan ducked. Logan pulled his fist away and swatted his hand like if he was pushing a fly away and Frankie's feet were swept off the ground. Smirking at his satisfaction, Logan then kicked Frankie up into the air and jumped after him and punched his face hard, breaking a couple cheek bones. Frankie coughed up blood as Logan reached into Frankie's pocket and pulled out a switchblade before Frankie fell into the water again. Logan landed swiftly on top of the platform and unveiled the switchblade, waiting patiently for Frankie to come back up.

Frankie was again in the water as he tried to think of some idea 'I don't know what to do, I can't fight at full power or I'm gonna kill him and I can't do that,' he thought as he went into his back pocket and noticed his switchblade wasn't there 'Fuck!' he thought angrily as he went back to surface. Jumping on top of the platform again, he gave his friend a pleading look "Please, come back. Camille wants you back, Kendall wants you back, James, Carlos, Lucy, Jo and I. We all want you back Logan, DON'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY HERE. We'll stop you no matter what!"

"What are they going to do, 7 times 0 is still 0. No matter how much of you idiots come to me, I'll kill you all. So give me your best shot Frankie." Logan said as he ran toward Frankie, switchblade in hand. Frankie grabbed his wrist and moved it away, taking the blade away from a fatal spot. Frankie used the momentum he gained from the weight he placed on his wrist and spun around 90 degrees, slamming his elbow into Logan's neck, blood dripping from the force of the hit.

"You seriously think a weak hit is gonna work against me. You should know by now that I am too strong for you Frankie" he said as he punched him in the chin and kicked him across the water again, but this time Logan folded his hands and brought them to his mouth, remembering what Cole said.

"_Since you have the full red eyes, you can now use elemental techniques. Basically, if you concentrate enough, you should be able to force an element out of you."_

'Still don't fully understand, but whatever," he shrugged.

Frankie looked as he was flying and saw his stance and his eyes widened 'FUCK' he yelled in his head as Logan shouted

"FIRE" he yelled as a fireball was launched out of his mouth, making him and Frankie gasp in surprise.

'HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?' Frankie shouted in his head, forcing his body to fall down faster by placing more weight in his legs. He landed in the water as the fireball went over him, stopping just after.

Logan sighed 'Oh man…I thought for sure that would work,' he thought disappointedly and stared at his ex-friend. Frankie's short sleeved white shirt was burned on the left side, same as his black school pants. His black shoes were covered in water, completely ruined and the left side of Frankie's face was wet as well, his bandages falling off from the extra weight placed from the water. Logan smirked 'Oh well at least it worked somewhat' he thought as he ran and circled behind Frankie.

"Take this" he said as he threw a punch to Frankie, who ducked his head. Logan actually looked a little shocked and tried to kick his legs, but Frankie did a handstand and flipped away, back still facing Logan. Logan groaned in annoyance 'This bastard is going to make me late.' he thought as Frankie turned his head to show something shocking.

His brown eye, the one on his left side was gone having been surgically removed from the damage it took, was now bloodshot red, his canine teeth were now fangs and his hair was black and spiked up. Logan looked on in amazement 'This power, it feels like Frankie has a demon in him…like me,' Logan thought and Frankie vanished. Logan looked around and felt something grab his shoulders; he saw Frankie's hands holding his shoulders in a firm grip. Frankie pulled Logan under the water and spun him around and threw him. Logan was flying at what looked like 90 MPH and Frankie pursuit attacked him (1) and knocked him further down in the water. Frankie then kicked him in the back and grabbed his neck and squeezed it hard, causing Logan to cough up some blood.

"AHHHHHH" Frankie screamed as he threw Logan further up and followed and both boys were out of the water. Frankie stood on top of the water as Logan landed on the platform in a thud.

Smirking, Frankie crouched down until a dark black aura surrounded him and he balled his fist and punched the air, a black arm extended and grabbed Logan. (2)

Logan yelled as Frankie threw him into a warehouse, a big bang being heard from the force of the collision. He stood up and pulled out the switchblade he had taken from Frankie 'It appears as if Frankie has a hidden power. HAHAHAHA he wants to play like that, it's just fine with me' he thought, remembering something else Cole said.

"_As you know, you have another spirit or presence inside you. This is another unique part of our people. If we relax and embrace our inner self, well…you'll see."_

'Give me half-ass explanations and don't elaborate on what can happen to me. Pft, what a dick.' He thought, closing his eyes and looking into himself.

Inner Logan sighed at him and folded his hands 'If this guy copes out on us, I'll kill him.' He thought, letting his energy run through Logan's body. (3)

His eyes turned bloodshot red, his skin turned pale and he sprouted pitch black wings and was surrounded by a red aura.

"COME FRANKIE" Logan yelled as the two friends charged again, this time both infused with demon power.

Frankie clawed at him, Logan slapping him away with one of his wings. Frankie growled and watched as Logan grinned.

"You know what, let's end it all here. No more bullshitting, no more playing around. Let's finish this once and for all Frankie!" Logan exclaimed, remembering the elemental trick and sprouted fire in his hand.

'Why can't I do something like that?' Frankie asked himself, fire starting to come to his own hand. This shocked the hell out of him but didn't question it, instead looking at Logan.

"DIE!" Logan yelled, running to him with his hand shot forward.

"I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!" Frankie shouted, his own hand shot forward. The two friends clashed and were soon enveloped by a ball of fire. Logan smashed his fist into Frankie's chest, making the other boy wince before poking Logan's forehead.

Frankie mouthed something to him, making Logan's eyes widen as they were brought out of the fire. Frankie lay unconscious on the pavement, Logan staring at his form.

"LOGAN!" he heard three all too familiar voices shout. Looking ahead, he saw James, Kendall and Carlos standing there.

End of Chapter 15 of The Strength of Friendship

There goes Frankie vs. Logan

(1) He was moving really fast.

(2) Look carefully back at other chapters to figure this out.

(3) He didn't try before because Logan didn't allow him too.

Final Chapter next!

Next Time: The Promise


	16. The Promise

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

This is the end.

Chapter 16- The Promise

Logan was watching his old friends stare at him with wide eyes, which didn't surprise him one bit. He did look like a freak of nature with wings sprouting out of his back and bloodshot red eyes. He was thankful that he was blessed with this gene of the Saikou Ninnin's, the rare race of super humans, as he can now go down as someone great. He glared at them as he felt the wings sprout back down into his back, only having the bloodshot eyes remaining.

Kendall watched the form of his old friend hover over the beaten form of Frankie, the one who went to try and save Logan first. After he left, they all decided that getting kicked out of school was worth the risk to save Logan. The girls were behind them, having promised to let the guys try and get to Logan first and they go in as a last resort. He knew that he was responsible for making Logan like this, having been an asshole and abandoned him to become popular. James and Carlos felt as guilty as he did, Carlos a little more because he never wanted to but did it anyway so James and Kendall wouldn't hate him.

He made a promise to himself when they found him and Frankie all beaten up because of the trials, that he would try and be a better friend to Logan. He wasn't surprised when Logan didn't believe any of the attempts that he made. He was still upset and knew that it would take a lot from the boys to get him to open up to them again.

But then he left.

And now they were standing here, staring at each other intensely. Logan looking pissed and him, James and Carlos looking sad and confused.

"Why Logan," Carlos asked, eyeing his friend who laughed at him darkly, surprising the boys.

"You don't understand, Frankie killed my dad and now I'm gonna get stronger so no one will have to die for nothing like my dad did." He glared at the unconscious form of the other Saikou Ninnin "But he will die for what he did,"

"So why didn't you kill him yet?" James challenged, Logan closing his eyes and sighing. "It's because you don't want to do this. You're just mad and we understand that Logie, please just come back and we'll let all of this go behind us,"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Logan laughed loudly, his voice darkening and getting louder as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"YOU, ALL OF YOU. I'M NEVER GOING TO GO BACK TO ANY OF YOU. YOU GUYS HELPED MAKE ME LIKE THIS AND I'M KINDA HAPPY YOU DID. I'M NO LONGER THE PUNCHING BAG; I'M NO LONGER THE NERD FOR EVERYONE TO MAKE FUN OF. NOW I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL!" he yelled, his face forming into a really sick and nasty grin.

'Logan,' the three boys thought.

"Now, either leave quietly or I'll make you leave and trust me…you don't want that," he threatened.

"WE WON'T LET YOU!" James shouted.

"Okay…" Kendall whispered, James and Carlos jerking their heads to him.

"What are you talking about Kendall?" Carlos asked, Logan giving him his attention.

"We should let him go. He's not going to listen to us and there's no way that we can bring him back without him killing us. Our best bet is to let him go and try again another day,"

"Kendall…" James whispered as it became cloudy.

"We can't stop him now and if I want to show him how much I want his forgiveness and to show him how much I want his friendship again, I should start by letting him go."

"If you love something, let it go." Carlos said in realization, Kendall nodding.

"If it comes back it's yours," James continued.

"And if it doesn't, it was never yours." Logan finished, his hard gaze softening a little.

Kendall and Logan locked eyes, the former best friends looked at each other before Kendall started walking. Logan was watching him, waiting for him to make a move to attack him. He was surprised when he bent down to pick up Frankie's unconscious form and turned back and walked away.

"This is not the end Logan. We will get you back, so enjoy your free time with those punks until we get you back. For now though, goodbye Logan." He said, walking pass James and Carlos, who continued to stare at Logan.

James was the first to make a move "We'll see you soon Logan, we'll get you back one day."

Carlos nodded in agreement "That's right, goodbye for now Logan. We love you." The boy said as he and his friends turned and walked, the rain pouring down and covering where they stood.

Logan had yet to move from his spot, just watching the disappearing form of his old friends. Their promise repeating in his head over and over about getting him back one day, it made him laugh a little.

But, inside he was happy that they wanted to make up with him and are letting him go as a way of showing that they want him to forgive hem and be friends again. He lowered his head as he replayed his fight with Frankie in his head, the blows he given and received being felt again as the rain beat against his skin.

He looked back to where they stood and let the determined and sad faces of his friends fill his vision as he turned and walked in the opposite direction, a small real smile crossing his face.

'Goodbye…my friends.'

End of Chapter 16 of The Strength of Friendship

There goes that and the sequel 'Bond of Brotherhood' will be released as soon as I can.

Next Time: The Sequel 'The Bond of Brotherhood'


End file.
